Reversed
by Boohbear19
Summary: We all know that Sora has been the Keyblade's choosen one to fight off all darkness that has taken over all Worlds, but what if it were Kairi instead? Kairi's POV, and hints of Romance!KairixSora (I do not own Kingdom Hearts) SEQUEL WILL BE OUT IN SEPTEMBER-OCTOBER! R&R! :D
1. One: The Dream

**A/N: Yes! Here is another Kingdom hearts story by me! I hope that you all enjoy! Thank you all for putting your time into reading this so far! :) PS If you review, fallow, favorite my story I will give ya a shout out! :D **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix NOT me!**

* * *

_Lately, I've been having...these wierd dreams, and I can't help wonder if this will be real, or not..._

* * *

I'm home, and I see the ocean in front of me. The waves crashing down loudly over the rocks by the shore,the palm trees sway slowly left to right from the warm and gentle breeze from the wind, and the little tan shacks.

Then right when I'm about to move, everything around me is gone. No more ocean, no more waves, no more palm trees, and no more shacks.

Now, I find myself in a dark place, I am in the center of a circular area. I look down and I see a portrait of a young girl, she wore a red ribbon in her dark hair that had thick curls at the ends of it, her hair was short but it framed her face quite well. She was pale, pale as the moon, I could not see her eyes since they were closed, but her eyes were the only thing that I could not see.

I could see the rest of her, she wore a yellow dress with blue puffy short sleeves. She had her mouth slightly open about to take a bite out of the red apple that she was holding.

Then I noticed that all around her were portraits of these little dwarves, they all had different facial expressions and apperances, their clothes were the same but just in different colors.

Then I herd a voice. It wasn't a familar one.

_"So much to do..." _The voice's words echoed threw out my mind. "_So little time. Don't be afraid. The Door is still ,step you do it?" _

Creepy, who _was _this person or thing?

_So little time, I guess I should step forward then. _

I moved my feet underneath me to step forward. I cried out when I looked out in front of me to see trapezoid-like stones rise up from the portrait of the mysterious girl benath me. Then on each one of those trapezoid-like stones, one weapon appeared out of nowere, and floated above the trapezoid-like stones as if it were, _magic. _

I was assuming that the voice wanted me to pick one of those weapons, B_ut why? _

I slowly walked over to the trapezoid-like stones to examine the weapons. The trapezoid-like stone that was on the left was a black shield that was a cherry colored red around the edges of it and in the center a head with big round ears, kind of resembling a mouse.

_"Power sleeps with in you" _The voice continued, my eyes shifted over to a staff that was on the stone that lays in the center. The wand-like part of it was green, and the top of it was blue with the same symbol of the mouse.

_"If you give it form...it will give you strength..." _

I herd the voice speak again, I looked to the far right of the weapons to see that the final one was a sword. The handle of it was yellow and its blade looked pretty sharp.

_"Choose Well..." _

I decided to go for the shield, after all it means protection..._right?_

_"The Power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends.A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seel?"_

_Yes! _

_"Your Path is set" _

Again, like magic, the shield disappeared from my arm into think air.

_"Now," _The mysterious voice continued _"What will you give up in exchange?" _

I looked back at the stones, I had the staff and the sword left. With the sword I would be able to fight more, but with the staff I could use all sorts of magic. But when I set my mind to it..I think it'd be best if I choose the sword. I quickly ran over to the trapezoid-like stone to gently take the sword into my hand.

_"The Power of the warrior. Invuncible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up thid power?" _The mysterious voice asked me.

_Yes. _

_"You've chosen the power of the gaurdian. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?" _

_Yes, but why is this so Important!? _

Instead of an answer the trapezoid-like stones disappeared, and the floor started to crumble underneath my feet, before I knew it I was falling down the dark pit into the darkness, my screams echoed all around me, _where was I? Why was I not back at my island!?_

Suddenly, I fall hardly onto my elbows and knees. I grunt softly as I slowly get up to my feet, _what just happened? _I look down to see another portrait of a girl, she had golden hair that was styled in a bun and a white puffy dress with gloves.

I gasp when the shield appears on my arm. _Didn't it just __disappear a second ago? _

_"You gained the power to fight" _

_Fight!? I don't want to fight! _But if the voice said that I have the power to then I guess I better do what it tells me, maybe I'll get back home if I do! I take a step forward and do some kind of swing-like hitting motion to the air.

_"All right!" _The voice boomed making me jump and hold the shield even closer to me. _"You've got it. Use this power to protect yourselfs and others." _

P_rotect myself and others? From WHAT? _

As if my mental question was answered, these little black like creatures spreaded up from the ground. They had antennas, long claws and a hole in their chests that was shaped like a heart, _what ARE these things? _

_"There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong" _The voice told me. I swallowed and stared back at the black creatures that were getting closer to me, _I think its the time to fight._ With a steady cry I charge at those dark creatures my heart starting to pound in my chesr as I fight of the creatures, that disappeared into thin air, just like the trapeziod-like stones.

_"BEHIND YOU!" _

I whirl around to see more of those dark creatures, I quickly fight them off by hitting them with my shield, and once again, they have disappeared. But this time a dark void appears, _maybe this is the way home? _I think to myself before I jump down in it, but I was wrong.

I find myself into another circular area, but there are no girls on this one. No, _this _floor had multiple colors. And in front of me is a mysterious white door.

I quickly run over to it and wrap my hand around the knob before twisting it open, but it didn't move an inch.I placed a hand on the base of the door and gave it a big push but the door remained still. _I can't open it... _

At the corner of my eye I see a red treasure chest, the curious fourteen year old girl that I am, I slowly approch it before simpally tapping it with my shield, and to my suprise it opens. A large crate appeared in the center of the floor. _Maybe I need to throw this at the door? _

I decide to go with my gut insinct. I run over to the crate and pick it up, to my suprise it wasn't that heavy. I let out another steady cry and throw it at the door, it opens slowly.

My eyes are blinded from the lights that are coming out of it as I enter the door, _to my island! Am I back home now? _I see my friend Wakka, who has red hair and tanned skin with a Jamaican accient. Then I see Selphie, my friend with brown hair that curls at the ends, and is a total sucker for romance and the color yellow, Tidus isin't too far away from her, he had blonde spiky like hair and blue eyes.

Before I decide to tell them everything that has just happened to me, the mysterious voice beats me too it.

_"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself" _

_Why? I don't know anything about you! _But somehow, this voice was my only chance to get back home, at least I hoped so, I think by the door he means my home? Because this door just brought me back here right? _Ugh, I'm so confused!_

I go over to Tidus who is sitting by the edge of the bridge, chilling like nothing has been happening, _is this all just a dream? _

"What are you afraid of?" He askes me.

I wanted to ask him _why _he would be asking me such a silly question but I answered him anyways.

"Getting Old" I replied.

"Getting old?" Tidus repeated staring curiously at me with his dark blue eyes. "Is that _really _so scary?"

_Hey! You asked me! I was just answering your question!_

I just shrug at him in response before I go over to Wakka. _Was the voice listening to everything my friends and I are saying? _

"What do you want outta life?" Wakka asks me curiously as he spins a ball around on one finger.

"To see rare sights!" I answer almost instantly.

"To see rare sights huh?"

_Why is everyone acting so strange?_

Then there is Selphie, who I havn't gone to yet, I slowly walk over to her. She was gazing out at the ocean happily before she noticed me.

"Whats most important to you?" She asked me in her usual peppy voice, _That was a tougone but if I had to pick I'd have to go with friends. _

"My friends" I replied

"Are friends such a big deal?" Selphie asked me before she slowly brought her gaze back to the ocean.

_"You're afraid of getting old. You want to see rare sights. You want to be with friends. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasent one." _

_What? A journey? What are you talking about?_

_"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near..." _

Before I could question the voice once more, I found myself back in another circular area, no more island, no more Selphie, Wakka or Tidus.

There is a portrait of another girl, who had long golden hair that curled at the ends, she wore a crown on her head and wore a dark blue dress. I look up from the portrait of the girl to see more of those black creatures, _again? What is happening to me!? _

I quickly smash the creatures away with my shield that appeared on my arm out of no were once again. Once all of the dark creatures vanished a revealed staircase with multicolred stairs appeared out of nowere. I run up the stairs tryng my hardest not to look back or below at the dark depths beneath from me.

Once I've reached the top of the stairs, the voice stops me dead in my tracks.

_"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." _

My _shadow? _I look down and nearly cry out when I see my shadow start to rise from the ground and turn to pitch black.

_"But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all." _

_HOW CAN I NOT BE AFRAID WHEN I JUST SAW MY SHADOW SPROUT FROM THE GROUND!? _Before I can think more of it I find myself starting to get engulfed into a large black circle that my shadow has created, no matter how much I struggled or screamed I could not escape the darkness.

_"So don't forget..." _The voice continued threw my head, but it seemed to be getting farther and farther away every word that it spoke. _"You are the one who will open the door." _

* * *

I'm back home, I don't see traeziod-stones, the black creatures, the portraits of girls, or hear that creepy voice. I see the waves, and the sun. It was all just a dream.

In front of me, fair so far away, I see my best friend Sora. He was asleep on his back snoreing loudly. I couldn't help giggling to myself. _The Lazy Bum. _Sora has been my best friend ever since I have washed up on this island, I was only seven then, but I instantly fell in love with him.

I just don't want to admit it, if he doesn't feel the same way about me he might get wiered out and it would totally ruin our friendship, and I would rather be Sora's friend then not be in his life at all.

I slowly creep over to a snoozing Sora, his long thick black eyelashes were lapped over his bright colbat blue eyes that I could swim into forever. His spiky brown hair that were pointed in every direction swayed softly in the warm breeze, his mouth slightly open sucking in and out little breaths.

He looked so peaceful and so adourble when he slept, I couldn't wake him. I just bent down with my hands on my knees to stare at him sleeping, which I admit is a little bit creepy, but this is really the only time that I could stare at Sora.

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to stare at him for too long. Becuase his eyelids slowly fluttered open as he lazily stretched out his back and gazed out at the ocean blankly, still obviously not awake yet. He yawned loudly before he allowed himself to fall back onto the sand, then his eyes met mine and he sprang up back into a sitting position.

"Whoa!" He cried out before he turned his body fully around so that he was facing me, I couldn't help giggling at his reaction. "Gimmie a break Kairi!"

"Sora! You lazy bum, I knew I'd find you snoozing down here" I replied before I straightened out my back that was starting to become painful from this position.

Sora yawned again while arching his shoulders into a big shrug.

"I'm a teenage boy! I need my sleep!"

I shook my head at him before I walked over to the shore line and out at the ocean, my strange dream still lingering inside my mind. _It felt so real..._

"Say Kairi!" Sora said from behind me. "What was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up!"

_Hehehe, Lazy AND absent minded, thats typical Sora for you!_

"I already told you, I don't remember" I replied smiling a bit.

"Nothing at all?" He asked from behind me, my eyes were still focused on the ocean, _would that mysterious voice take me away and into that dark circular area again? _

"Nothing!" I replied faintly, my mind was clearly somewere else but it would take more then my attention spand for Sora to notice. Like I said before, he is very absent minded and well, clueless at times but that was one of the things that I found cute about him.

"Well, would you ever want to go back?"

"Well..." I paused thinking of the portraits of the strange girls and the dark creatures once more. "I'm happy here, but I wouldn't mind going to see it!"

"I'd like to see it too!" Sora's voice was starting to pep up with excitment. "Along with any other worlds out there! I wanna see them all!"

I smiled at Sora's enthusiasm and turned around so that I was faceing him, he was still sitting causally on the sandy grown, with his usual goofy grin on his face that always made my heart melt.

"So what are we waiting for?" I asked that seemed to make his grin grow wider.

"Hey! Aren't you two forgetting about me?" Asked a familer voice, Sora and I both looked up to see our friend Riku with a log under his right arm. Riku was my other really close friend. He was well muscled with silver spiky hair that touched the base of his neck and aquamarine colored eyes, Riku was very good looking, but I've always been attracted to Sora. I guess its because we are more alike.

"So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft?" He asked with a slight shake of his head before he tossed the log at Sora who yelped loudly in suprise as it fell on him, _oh Sora..._

"And you're just as lazy as he is!" Riku said looking down at me, Riku was taller then Sora and I by at least a foot, Sora was taller then me too but not even close to Riku's hight.

I giggled at the thought of being lazy like Sora. "So you noticed?" I asked Riku who rolled his eyes before plopping down on his bottom to sit next to Sora. "Okay, we'll finish it togther! Race you!" I said with another giggle once I saw the look of disbelief cross both of their faces.

"Huh!?" Sora cried out.

"What, are you kidding?" Riku added not sounding excited at all.

"Ready!? GO!" I yelled ignoring their complaints, they both gave eachother a challanging look before they shot up to their feet and started to run towards the cove with me laughing wildly behind them, seeing those two compete with one another was always somthing that I found entertaining. Maybe working on the raft would keep my mind off of that wierd dream that I had...


	2. Two: Destiny Islands

**A/N: Yay! So far so good! I'm glad everyone is liking the story so far! :) And I apologize for the many typos in the last chapter -_- The story is a little slow paced but I promise it'll get better! PS A LITTLE SOKAI FLUFF! ;) **

**Shout outs!: **

**Alone With My Darkness: ****Thank you for fallowing/favoriteing and reviewing the story! You were the first to also! Thank you! I am glad you are enjoying it so far! :D **

**Nano1012: ****LoL, I know I forgot to fix a few typos that snuck in there somehow, thank you for your review and fallowing! I hope you are liking the story! :)**

**RyoshiMorino: ****Thanks a ton for fallow and reviewing the story! I'm glad you are likeing it so far and I enjoy your feedback! :D **

**Quinn Penn:****Thank you a ton for fallowing the story! I'm glad you are liking it! Well I hope that you are! lol :D**

**Kingowesome:****Cool pen name! =) And yeah I had a lot of typos in that chapter I had no idea what happened! lol anyways thanks a bunch for your review! :) **

**Awesome Twinkies: ****I'm so glad! Thank you for all of your reviewing! You are awesome! :) I hope that the story is coming out okay! Its hard changing Kingdom hearts completely around! lol XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts.**

* * *

**Destiny Islands. **

After that wild race, Riku went off to relax for awhile since he was the only one that was working on it for quiet some time, now it was up to me and the lazy bum...uh I mean Sora, _same thing. _

Sora and I were standing in front of the entrince to the cove, the day seemed to be getting hotter as it always does on Destiny Islands no matter how happy I am here the heat somtimes really gets old, _whatever world we see next, I hope that its a lot colder then this one._

"So, can you gather the rest of the supplies?" I asked Sora who had his eyes focused on me, but his attention seemed else were. _Hehehe wouldn't suprise me one bit!_ "Sora, are you listening to me?" I added since a few moments have went by and he still hasn't yet responded to me.

Sora blinked a couple of times.

"What was that again?"

"Geez. You can't build a raft without materials, right?"

He stayed silent, so I took that as a hint that he was actually listening to me this time.

"Heres what we need," I continued holding up my hands as I started to count down the list of supplies needed for our raft. "Two Logs. One Cloth. One  
Rope." _He couldn't forget a simple list like that now could he? _"Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask. No more slacking, alright? I'm counting on you!"

Sora nodded his head at me in response before he took off, nearly missing the stairs to the cove causing him to spring forawrds and fall right on his face, _ouch! That had to hurt!_

"Are you alright Sora!?" I called after him before he quickly sprang up to his feet, brushing of clouds of sand that have lingered onto his baggy red shorts, _I blame him being clumsy because of his feet. _Sora had the biggest feet out of everybody that I have ever met.

Sora turned to face me to give me a thumbs up before he bolted away to find the materials, I couldn't help giggling at that. Even when Sora was embarrassed he never let it get to him. He was always so bright and peppy.

I started to walk around once the strange dream popped back inside of my head again, I was still debating if I sould tell Sora or not. He is the only person that I could tell pretty much anything too. Sora isin't the one to judge and he's just so laid back and sweet,and adourble...and _ow! _

I stummbled over and landed on my elbows and knees, I hissed from the contact of the hard ground before looking back to what I just tripped on, it was a little bottle that had some green like fluids in it. Curious as I was I picked it up before getting back up to my feet to examine it.

I didn't have much time to when I herd the heavy footsteps of Sora and his heavy breathing, I looked up from the bottle and giggled as he ran up to me with the list of supplies that I asked him for. _That was quick. _

"I-I got it!" he panted his tounge hanging out from the corner of his mouth before he dumped the supplies out from his arms that landed by our feet. I giggled at his reaction and he shot me one of his goofy grins. I'd hug him right now but it would of been kind of random..._I wish I could just hug him whenever! But I wouldn't want him getting __suspicious, although he probably wouldn't since he is Sora but still!_

Thanks, Sora! I found something today, too. Here, it's yours!" I replied before I placed the mysterious bottle in his hands that always had those silly fingerless gloves on them.

Sora raised an eye brow and squinted hardly at the bottle.

"What is it?" He asked me curiously before sniffing it, causing me to bark out a laugh.

"I don't know! I tripped over it just a second ago, it was just lieing there!"

Sora grinned at me once more.

"_Tripped?_" He repeated. "Ha! Sombody is picking up after me! First it was lazy now tripping!"

"Uh...Tired? Want to call it a day?" I asked quickly changeing the subject before my face starts to look as red as a tomato. Sora nodded as he stuffed the bottle into one of the pockets of his shorts.

"Yeah, let's go home!" He replied

"Okay. It is getting late. We'll finish up tomorrow." I said before I bent down to gather up all the stuff in my arms. "Lets just bring this stuff to Riku first!"

"Alright! Then I can take a_ lllooonnngggg_ shower and sleep till noon!" Sora exclaimed dreamily as we started our walk over to the bridge were Riku was leaning against the paopu fruit tree.

I couldn't resist a giggle.

"Oh Sora, you really are a lazy bum!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am _NOT!"_

"Okay, Okay fine you win"

"Thank you!'

"_LAZY BUM!"_ I shouted before running over to the bridge giggling wildly with Sora at my heels.

* * *

The three of us decided to stay around to watch the sunset, it was the perfect night for it. It has finally cooled down to the right temperature, not to warm, not to cold. And there was not a single gust of wind, or rain cloud in the sky.

Riku stayed leaning against the tree with his arms folded across his chest as Sora and I sat on the tree, only a few feet away from eachother. We all watched the sunset in silence, the only sounds were the roaring of the waves below us and the chirping of frogs and crickets.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked after awhile, leaning over to look down at Riku who hasn't moved an inch, _he can be so serious somtimes..._

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Riku replied with a wave of his hand, like he didn't want to be bothered.I looked back at Sora who looked puzzled.

"But...how far could a raft take us?" He asked before I looked back down at Riku.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku said, his eyes were still focused onto the sunset, and thats when I butted in.

"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" _Yes, you can say that I'm the girl with many questions. _

"Well, I haven't really thought about it." Riku said slowly running a gloved hand threw his silver hair "It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

_Why was Riku making our world sound like it was a piece of trash? _

"Eh!I don't know." Sora replied before he straddled his legs on the thick branch of the poapu tree and lazily lounged on it with his arms folded behind his head.

"That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go." Riku added. Even though his back was turned to me I knew he was thinking.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" I asked, Riku turned around to give me a warm smile, his aqua colored eyes seemed to twinkle.

"Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks."

I saw Sora roll his eyes at that when I took a swift glance over at him. _Was he jealous? _

"Heh...You're welcome"

Riku beamed up at me, his smile growing wider. Sora went silent, his eyes were focused up at the sky.

"Um...well its getting late, we should get our rest for tommarrow!" I said before I jumped off of the tree. "We still have more supplies we need for the raft!"

Riku and Sora nodded before I started down the bridge,I wasn't to far away to hear Riku and Sora's convorsation.

"HEY SORA!" Riku called out from behind me. "You wanted one...didn't you?"

"A paopu fruit?" Sora asked puzzled, I slowed my past a little at this. _Why would Sora want a papou fruit for? Did he know what the __legend was behind them? _

If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it!" Riku replied, I could hear the mocking tone in his voice.

"What are you talk-"

Riku inntruptted him with laughter, I quickened my past a little once I herd their footsteps catch up from behind me. _Now I was curious, was Riku suggesting that Sora should share a paopu with me? Did Riku know that I liked Sora? Did SORA know? _

* * *

"You guys at it _again?" _I asked Sora and Riku the next day, they were chattering on about a race, a day dosn't go by here in Destiny islands' when Sora and Riku have a challange. "All right, I'll be the judge. The usual  
rules apply:  
Take any route you want... First one to tag that tree and  
make it back here  
wins!

I adjusted my purple mini skirt that was starting to ride up my legs from when I was sitting down on the rock just a few seconds ago. My attention slipped away from my skirt once I herd Sora's voice.

"Uh...If I win, I'm captain! And if you win..."

"I get to share the paopu with Kairi."

_Huh!?_

"Huh?" Spra exclaimed, I keep my eyes down on my skirt so the two wouldn't notice that I was listening in on their little convorsation.

"Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi."

_If thats the case, then Sora! WIN!_

"Wha... Wait a minute..." Sora stuttered, but I wasn't going to wait for a minute! Sora is a pretty fast runner and I know that he'll win_. If he just puts his mind to it..._

"Okay! On my count!" I say as I walk up to them causing them both to quickly get in their running stances, both of their eyes fixed on the tree they were going to tag.

"THREE...TWO...ONE...GO!" I shouted and the two were off, I never saw Sora run so fast in my entire life! The chain that was looped around his shorts bounced up and down from them wildly along with his spiky hair, _thats it Sora! RUN! RUN! RUN! _

I felt my heart do a painful twist of joy as Sora rode the zip line down to the layer of ledges that the tree was on. _YEAH! KEEP GOING YOUR ALMOST THERE! _Sora tagged the tree first, and I swore I could see anger fill RIku's face, _yes even from back here._

_GO SORA! GO SORA! GO SORA! GOSORAGOSORAGOSORAGOSORA! _I was saying this all way to quickly inside of my head that I was giving myself a headache. Riku wasn't far from Sora, but Sora managed to get here first a huge smile of triumph filled his face, and joy for my heart.

"SORA! YOU DID IT!" I squealed before I threw my arms around him absently into a huge bone crushing hug, he was damp with his sweat, and his heart was pounding hardly against me, but I didn't care, _we were gonna share a papou fruit togther!_

"U-Uh...y-yeah! I-I guess I d-did..hehehe" Sora replied chuckling nervously as I let him go, his cheeks were a darker shade then my hair. Riku huffed over to us, his eyes narrowed in frustration.

"U-Um...good work Riku!" I added finding myself chuckling nervously as well. Riku just rolled his eyes before storming by us.

Sora and I exchanged a shrug.

"You'll make a great Captian, Sora!" I exclaimed, Sora looked at me puzzled and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Huh? How did you know about that?"

_Whoops..._

"U-Uh...I took a wild guess?"

Sora stared at me for a few seconds before shrugging. "Pretty good guess! So, what do we have left for supplies! i can get em' for you if you want!"

I smiled. _So helpful! _"That would be great! Let's see, Sora, you're looking for... One Seagull Egg. Three Mushrooms. Two  
Coconuts. Three Fish. And fill this up with Drinking Water. But _not_ from the ocean!"

Sora chuckled as I handed him a jug for our water.

"I _knew _that! Anyways, be back in a jiff!" He replied before dashing off like a rocket. _So much energy!_

I giggled to myself and decided to explore a place that I havn't been to in quite somtime, don't laugh now, but when Sora and I were kids..._little _kids we found a cold cave that we'd cool off in and eventually we started to draw pictures on it with sharp edges of rocks, we call it '_The Secret Place' _

As I get back to the seashore, I see Tidus and Riku having a sword fighting match, _Riku is probably trying to take out his anger! _Tidus keep backing away everytime Riku charged at him, _poor Tidus..._

Selphie was humming as she hopped up and down with her jump rope, as Wakka played happily with his balls, I looked over at the ocean to see Sora trying to catch some fish.

"Here fishy, fishy, fishy! Come to dadd-WHOA!" Sora cried out before tripping over somthing, _probably himself, _before he fell right into the water, I couldn't help laughing to myself before I made my way into the Secret Place, I hope nobody saw me...

* * *

I sighed softly as I was greeted by the cool air of the cave, it was quiet, and it was dark. I smiled happily to myself, taking my time as I glanced around at each drawing Sora and I have created it.

Some of clouds, some of trees, some of random people, some of houses, you name it. We drew it. I felt my heart jump when I spotted a certian drawing...It was the first drawing that Sora and I have ever made, it was a drawing of _us. _

I drew Sora, and Sora drew me, and we were facing eachother smiling. I slowly crouched down to my feet and placed my hand over the drawing, feeling the memory sink around me. _It seemed like just yesterday when we made this. _But...somthing about it wasn't complete...

I inhaled sharply before picking up the nearest rock that laid beside my feet, I slowly and carefully started to sketch a paopu fruit in front of Sora's mouth, with a line drawn near it and a hand on it, showing that I was feeding him the paopu fruit.

_We were going to share one anyways...right?_

Suddenly in the corner of my eye I spotted a figure in a red hood. I instantly jumped up to my feet, the red hooded figure was gone.

"Wh-Whos there?" I stuttered looking around the gloomy cave carefully, _I swore that I just saw a m-_

"I've come to see the door to this world."

_The voice...why does it sound so familar!? And DOOR? WHAT DOOR? What is the meaning with all of these doors!?_

"Door!? What _door!"_ I blurted out.

"This world has been connected..."

"I'm sorry?"

"Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed."

"What are you talking about!? Who are you! If this is a joke it isint funny so knock it off!" I cried out and nearly lost my balance when the red hooded figure appeared. His hood was over his face so I couldn't see it.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

_WHAT. DOOR. _

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."

"How do you know that? You don't even _know me!" _I shrieked balling my hands into fist, this guy was really starting to get on my nerves...no matter how creepy he was. _How did he get here? Was he from another world or somthing? _

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing...can understand...nothing..."

I opened my mouth but before I could say anything, the red hooded man was gone...I had no idea what he was or _how _he got here...but I'm starting to get pretty creeped out...

_"I've come to see the door to this world."_

_What did he mean by that?_

_"This world has been connected..."_

_Or that?_

_"Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed."_

_Or THAT!? _

Is any of this for real...or not?

* * *

**A/N: I hope its not too boring :/ If it is PLEASE read a little bit more! It'll pick up soon! :D I promise!**

**Next Time: The Storm **


	3. Three: The Storm

**A/N: So...I got no school today because I had a gas leak or somthing, so I'm home today! Anyways, Thank you to everyone who is keeping up with the story! This is were it gets interesting! =D **

**Shout outs!:**

**RyoshiMorino: ****Whew! So glad to hear that! Thank you a ton for reviewing! And I'm so glad that its actually interesting! XD**

**Guest: ****Thanks a ton for understanding and reviewing!It means a lot to me! :) And are you kidding? I'm probably the biggest dork out there! I'm like, in love with Sora! The spiky hair is just to much to resist! XD LOL **

**Nano1012: ****Hahaha, I'll take that as a good thing! :D Anyways thank you a bunch for reviewing! **

**OtherGuy14: ****Thank you a bunch for fallowing the story! And no worries, Kairi will get her keyblade in this chapter, how else is she going to fight on her journey? XD Thank you a bunch for reviewing :) **

**RubyWarrior Girl730: ****I know you didn't review, but thank you a bunch for fallowing the story! I hope you are liking it!=) **

**Disclaimer:NO! I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

**The Storm,**

To take my mind away from that red hooded man back in the secret place, I went back to the cove to check out on our raft that was turning out to be extreamly good. Riku's silver hair was sticking to the base of his neck, sweat drops were slowly falling from his cheeks as he silently worked on the rafts sail with the cloth that I had Sora find.

"Hey! The raft is looking pretty good!" I said as I walked over to Riku, He looked down at me once he herd my voice to give me a smug smirk.

"_You're _looking pretty good"

I raised an eye brow at him and he just laughed before turning back to his work. I spotted a couple of thalassa shells by the shore and quickly went over to retrieve them. It was much hotter out today then it was yesterday, I could feel a large ring of sweat forming around my neck from my black chocker that I always wore, my wrist bands were doing the same to my left arm, but since I'm so used to the heat I just ignore it.

I guess it was a good thing that I had short hair, it was a bobbed hair cut. It never bothered me that way, Riku used to tease me about looking like a guy but eventually he got tierd of that and went on to teasing Sora about somthing, he's _always_ teasing poor Sora.

"So, where's Sora?" I asked before walking over to Riku, I plopped down onto the sand and criss crossed my legs. I fished my hand threw one of the pockets of my skirt and found a brown string, I'm usually always carrying strings to make necklace's, I made ones for Selphie, Tidus and Wakka. I offered to make Sora and Riku one but Sora always wore his silver crown pendent and Riku wasn't much of a jewlery person.

_Although I DO believe once I made Sora and Riku anklets, but I doubt that they wore them, or they probably lost them knowing those two bums! Hehehe! _

"You should know the answer to that, Kairi!" Riku replied as he tied a large knot to hold the cloth togther to the raft, I looked up at him in confusion.

"_Why _do you say that?" I asked and Riku snickered.

"Because you're like his own little personal stalker!"

That made my blood boil, and I'm pretty sure that I was flushing.

"I am NOT!" I snapped at him, one of the shells from my fingers slipped.

"Don't worry there, Princess." Riku replied glancing down at me with a wink. "I won't tell him!"

_I HATED it when I'm called 'Princess' Its so...girly!_

"Oh look! Here comes Spiky right now!" Riku announced, causing me to drop my shells again. _Ugh if I could smack Riku in the face right now I totally would! He couldn't fight back because I'm a girl, but I'll let him off the hook...for now.._

I smiled up at Sora as he walked over to us red faced with all of our supplies, a few of his spikes were matted down and stuck to his cheeks from the heat.

"Here it is!" He said in a tierd voice as he slowly fell to his knees to place our supplies in front of us, he sucked in a deep breath before he pointed everything out. " One Seagull Egg. Three Mushrooms. Two Coconuts. Three  
Fish and..." He paused to give me a grin as he handed me the jug that sished loudly from the water in it. "Drinking Water, but _not _from the ocean!"

_Wow, he is the best! Did you happen to get a papou fruit too...? DARN! I should of added that to the list! _

"Thanks, Sora!Tired? Want to call it a day?" I asked, as he looked down at my hands that held the shells. He pointed to my hands slowly.

"Whats that?"

I giggled. "This? I'm making a necklace of thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors always wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage."

Sora nodded. "Neato! And yeah...I'm pooped! Lets call it a day!"

I looked up at the sky, the sun was starting to set and the sky was growing a bit dimmer, _then it'll be a LOT cooler! _And the good thing was their wasn't a single cloud in the sky which meant, _no storms!_

"Okay, tomorrow's the big day. We should rest up!" I said before taking Sora's hand in mine to pull us back up to our feet, I guess that I pulled him a little bit to closely to me because now our faces were only inches apart.

"Oh erm...Sorry..." I said quickly taking a step back from Sora, his face was a dark crimson red, he gulped hard and gave me a cheesy grin.

I turned over to Riku so that Sora wouldn't see me blushing.

"Riku, do you think that you could finish up?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure...go on ahead and run in the sunset togther skipping proudly like ponies!"

_"What?"_ I shrieked blinking my eyes repeativly.

"Well, you two are holding hands, I just thought I'd give you the idea!" Riku replied with a wink before returning back to the raft.

Sora and I looked wide-eyed at eachother and quickly dropped hands. _Dang you Riku! I was actually holding Sora's hand!_

"Um...Kairi, would you like to go see the sunset? Minus the skippy like ponies part?" Sora asked rubbing the back of his neck,Sora always did that when he was feeling shy or nervous.

I giggled. "Sure!"

"See you two love birds tommarrow!" Riku called after us but he didn't seem happy, I looked over at Sora to see that his face went even redder from Riku's comment. _HE HAS TO LIKE ME! Or...am I just hoping to much? _

* * *

"You know, Riku has changed..." I said to Sora, we were sitting at the edge of the dock with our feet dangled over the edge gazing out at the sunset that looked like a painting.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked me softly, his eyes were still focused onto the sunset, giving me the opportunity to scoot a little closer to him.

"Well..." I started hoping that he would catch off to wear I was hinting at. _He has been teasing you about me, and teasing me about you, not to mention that he's more quiet then usual an-_

"You okay?" Sora asked almost instantly, snapping me out of my thoughts of RIku and bringing me to my thoughts of him. _Sora, you're so sweet...why can't you like me back? If you do...you would have shared the papou with me yesterday or tonight...will you? Maybe not...probably because of Riku...but if it were just us going...just the to of us...Thats it!_

"Sora, let's take the raft and go-just the two of us!" I exclaimed looking over at him, he looked puzzled and horrified at the idea.

"Huh!?"

_Darn it..._

I forced a fake giggle and quickly turned away.

"Hehe! Just kidding!" _Not really...how many hints do you need Sora?_

"What's gotten into you?" Sora asked, I could hear the chuckle in his voice as he spoke. "You're the one that's changed, Kairi."

"Maybe..."_ You're right, my feelings have changed for you...I'm in love with you Sora..._I shook the thought outside of my head. " You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?"

"Yeah, of course!" Sora said with a slight nod of his head, I had to fight the urge to hug him or to tousle his spikes in my fingers. Sora gave me a slight grin before his colbat blue eyes shifted back over to the sunset, it seemed to make his eyes even brighter.

"That's good..." I paused and looked down at my hands. "Sora, don't ever change..."

"Huh?" Sora asked bring his eyes back to me, I quickly got up to my feet and brought my eyes to the sunset.

"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great..."

_You'll Know, somday Sora, How I feel about you...just not today..._

* * *

Grandma was in her rocking chair humming softly to herself, knitting a violet colored blanket. Daddy will be home from work at any minute.

I smiled at Grandma before I plopped myself down on the wide sofa next to her. She looked up from her blanket to give me a gentle smile. "Hello miss Kairi, did you have fun today?"

I returned her smile with a huge one. "As always! The raft is all set! We'll be testing it out tommarrow!"

"My goodness! You children impress me!" Grandma said before she patted my knee gently, she wasn't my real Grandma, I didn't really know _who _or _where _my real family was. Like I told Sora before...I don't remember, but maybe we'll end up to one of the worlds tommarrow and find out! _OH! I just couldn't wait!_

"Thanks grandma I-" My words were cut off once my eyes caught a glimse of dark clouds from outside our living room window, I gasped as a flash of lightning cracked into the dark sky. "I FORGOT SOMTHING!" I shrieked causing grandma to jump as I bolted up to my feet nearly sprinting out of the room.

"Kairi! Deary, were on earth are you going!? Dinner will be ready soon!" Granny called after me as I stuffed my feet back into my sneakers.

"THE RAFT!" I called out running out of the front door before she had the time to repsond, I hated to take off like this but I couldn't let our raft get damaged! _All our hard work! But none of this made any sense! The sky was totally clear just an hour ago! _

I ran swiftly over to the dock, my short hair blowing behind me, a cold and sharp breeze nearly knocking me over. _We've had many storms on the island before, but never this bad._ It was probably extreamly dangerous to be in the water at this time, but I had to risk it!

My hands slipped many times as I swiftly untied my cannoe from the dock, I let out a cry as I saw the powerful waves start to carry my boat away. I shrieked hurling myself off of the dock and landing right into my cannoe painfully face first, hitting my nose on the hard wooden surface, _Ow! That really hurt, but I was pretty lucky to land into the cannoe!_

I quickly sat up and started to row myself to the other part of our island, it was only a five minute row so I should be fine. _Wrong. _

Thunder boomed loudly and another streak of lightning cracked in the sky, I swallowed hard and kept rowing, my heart was starting to pound.

_You're Okay..._

_You're Okay..._

But I _wasn't, _faster then the blink of an eye A huge wave threw my cannoe and I over to shore, I screamed loudly as I was hurled into the air from the monstrous wave.

_"OOF!" _

I stumbled into the soft sand's of the island. My heart beating wildly in my chest. _I was Okay...__Now all I need to do is bring the raft saftly into the seashore shack._

I stumbled up to my feet nearly tripping over the two cannoes that have been rowed saftly to shore. _Sora and Riku's. _They beat me to it, but at least they were also here! Now it would be a lot quicker to get the raft in with the three of us! I quickly ran along the shores, panting loudly as another ray of lightning cracked the sky.

"SORA! RIKU! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" I hollared at the top of my lungs, the wind was starting to pick up, I squinted my eyes being careful to pevent sand from being blown into them. "SORA! RIK-" I paused and came to a sudden hault once I saw them.

_Those black creatures. _

The ones from my dream. Their glowing yellow eyes were scattered everywhere! _Where did they come from!? Am I dreaming again?_

No I coudn't be.

I let out a shrill scream and stumbbled to the ground as one of the black creatures lunged itself at me, swipeing at me with its razor sharp claws. I kicked the thing away from me and swiftly got back up to my feet, feeling my heart skip a beat as an entire herd of them started circling around me.

Then I remembered...

The voice!

_"You gained the power to fight" _

_And fight I will!_

I looked around and spotted a wooden sword lying in front of the seashore shack, the doors to it were closed and blocked with wood. _What was going on!?_

I had no time to think of it, I let out a steady scream as I jumped and kicked the creatures away from me, nearly falling to the ground once more, but I fought to keep my balance as I snatched the wooden sword from the ground and held it out in front of me to the black creatures, _but they weren't stoppng, they were still heading towards me..._

_"STAY BACK!" _I shrieked swiping a few swings at them but it was no use, they keep moving closer, it wasn't long until they lunged at me again, I doged a few screaming my head off. _I HAD to find Sora and Riku! _

I dared myself to turn back, thinking quickly I jumped as high as I could and grabbed the edge of the seashore shacks roof with my right hand, as I started to boost the rest of myself over it I felt a sharp pair of nails tear at my calf. I let out a cry as I felt warm liquids starting to fall from my leg. _Blood._

I couldn't deal with that now, _I needed to focus on staying alive first!_ I ran on the ledge as fast as my short skinny legs could carry me gribbing the wooden sword tightly in my hand, I could feel my heart hammering painfully into my chest. I nearly fell of the ledge once I saw the black creatures rose from the ground. _They're multiplying!_

With furious yells I smacked the creatures with my wooden sword and continued my way on over to the bridge. I felt relief hit me when I spotted Riku by the papou tree. _But...where was Sora? Maybe Riku would know! _

"RIKU!" I shouted as I ran even faster down the bridge, my footsteps thudding loudly beneath me as I ran, my chest burned, and my heart ache but I didn't stop running, I nearly smacked into Riku when I reached him.

"RIKU!" I repeated, this time completely out of breath, I felt a painful squeeze at my heart when I realized that a dark black sphere like cloud was swirling just above us!

"Where is Sora!?" I chocked out, I was so scared I felt like I was going to throw up. "I thought he was with you!" Riku stayed silent. His aqua colored eyes seemed far off.

"_Riku!?" _I shrieked once more, and this time he answered me.

"The door has opened..." He muttered in a soft whisper that I had to hold my breath to hear him.

_Here we go again with the doors! WHAT DOOR!?_

"WHAT!?" I cried out as his eyes finally looked up at me, _but they wern't the same eyes of the Riku that I knew, they were diffrent...they were more dark..._

"The door has opened, Kairi! Now we can go to the outside world" Riku cried out giving me a mischievous smile, I didn't like it, _at all. _

"_What are you talking about!?"_I shrieked my voice cracked. "We have to find Sora!"

"Sora is coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

"Riku! Wh-"

I started but was cut off by a dark shadowy circle that was slowly starting to form around Riku, He looked at me, his eyes seemed to bore right threw mine, I let out a cry and stumble backwards as the shadowy circle starts to swarm around me.

Suddenly a huge beam of light started to glow around me, fading away the darkness the light was so bright that in nearly blinded me, it seemed to get brighter and brighter, and just when I thought that I was a goner the light vanished and in my hands was a long key.

It was gold and decorated in flowers and vines, the handle of it was in the shape of a heart. _What WAS this thing? _I look back up to see that Riku was _gone._

Then I herd the mysterious voice.

_"Keyblade...Keyblade..." _

"A-A Keyblade?" I asked myself studying the large key in my hands, _this was a dream...It HAD to be...I would wake up soon...but while I wait, I better go find Sora!_

The question is..._where would Sora be!? _I didn't have much time to think before the black creatures have scattered around me, their yellow eyes flashing wildly. I swung my Keyblade at one, hitting it square in the face and it vanished into thin air, _Strange...but at least they wern't difficult to defeat!_

I found myself sprinting down the bridge, holding my new weapon tightly in my left hand, I decided to go to the secret place, It was hidden, and I doubt that the creatures would fallow me there. My legs felt like rubber as I jumped off of the ledge and ran up the stairs by the edge of the stream, I could see the dark creatures rising up from the _water! _

I defeated a few that lunged at me and quickly squirmed my way threw the little cracks of the secret place, My footsteps echoed off of the cave walls as I ran.

"SORA! SORA!" I cried out, my voice was husky and my throat burned when I spoke.

I came to a hault when I saw Sora, feeling instantly relieved and not that scared anymore, _because he was here, I found him! He was safe. _

"Sora!" I cried out, his back was to me and his head seemed to hang down a bit, but he turned around slowly as soon as he herd my voice, _he didn't look so good. _His skin wasn't its usual sun kissed color, it was a ghostly pale, his eyes seemed tierd, with dark rimmed cicles underneath them, even his _lips _were pale!

_"Kairi..." _He whispered in a slow and faint whisper, his hand reached out for me as he slowly stumbbled closer to me. Suddenly, the door behind us bursted open with a black gust of wind that blew Sora closer to me, I spreaded out my arms to catch him but he vanished right _threw me. _

_"SORA!" _I cried out as the dark wind blew me out of the secret place and back to the area where I have founded Riku, but I was _alone. _

_Riku's gone, Sora's gone. _

"WHOA!" I shrieked looking over the edge to see that the island was in midair. Thunder boomed and I shrieked once I turned around to see my shadow. _The same one in my dream...why wasn't I WAKING UP!?_

Its yellow eyes glared down at me, I felt my heart starting to race once more as the black creatures sprouted out from the ground around it.

_"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all." _

I looked down at my keyblade then back at the dark creatures, I bared my teeth at them and let out a scream before lunging myself at them, slicing them away with my keyblade, I could feel adrenaline puming threw my vains as I started wacking the teeth of my keblade into my shadows arms but it was fuitle...

It was all starting to come to me now...

_"I've come to see the door to this world."_

The bown door that was in the secret place!

_So don't forget...__You are the one who will open the door." _

And I _did, _right when I found Sora, the brown door bursted open...

_"Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed."_

The black sphere...

I suddenly realized that I was doomed, the black sphere was starting to grow wider and closer to me. And before I knew it, sucked everything up...

_I__ncluding __me..._

* * *

**A/N: AH! Poor Kairi! I would of had a heart attack right when i saw the heartless! lol anyways Please tell me what you think! See ya next chapter!**

**Next time: Traverse Town. **


	4. Four: Traverse Town

**A/N: I guess this is were Kairi's journey begins! Thank you all so much for fallowing,favoriting and reviewing! :D LOL and its such a good thing that my brother started to play Kingdom hearts because I started the second one not to long ago and I hardly remember the first one! XD **

**Shout outs: **

**RyoshiMorino: ****I know isin't she!? I wish I was Kairi! And Yay! I'm so glad that the story is doing okay! I'm not seeing many reviews yet -_-**

**Nano1012: ****Really? Thats cool! Now I get what 'Kawii' means! Hahaha! Glad you are liking the story so far! =) **

**Awesome Twinkies: ****Hahahaha! Oh my gosh! My bad! XD And I have no idea why Kairi gets a girly Keyblade, its pretty cool though, and I think it fits her ^-^ **

**Disclaimer: NO...NO I do NOT Own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

**Traverse Town.**

I feel a warm and slobbery tounge lick up my right cheek.

My eyes snap open to see a yellow dog with floppy black ears wearing a green collar around its skinny little neck. Its pink tounge hung out of the corner of its mouth happily. I gaze around to see that its still night time.

"Oh...What a crazy dream that was!" I said to the random dog, who suddenly tried to jump on me, I shrieked and sprung up to my feet. I was wide awake now. _And I wasn't home. _It looked like that black sphere has dragged me to this town. It was full of city lights and cardboard boxes piled in a few corners, the town looked _huge. _

"Where am I?" I find myself saying out loud, I look down at the dog. "Do you know this place...hey!WAIT!"

The dog took off and disappeared around the corner. _Maybe he wanted me to fallow him? _I go with my gut instinct and fallow the dog around the corner, to see myself surrounded by all sorts of shops, stairs, lights, and people! My Keyblade wasn't in my hand anymore, _maybe it only appears when I have to fight?_

"I can't _believe_ it..." I say softly to myself, "I'm in another world! There _is _other worlds out there! I knew it! Just wait until I tell..." I paused as the memory of when I saw Sora and Riku last flashed into my mind:

_"RIKU!" I shouted as I ran even faster down the bridge, my footsteps thudding loudly beneath me as I ran, my chest burned, and my heart ache but I didn't stop running, I nearly smacked into Riku when I reached him._

_"RIKU!" I repeated, this time completely out of breath, I felt a painful squeeze at my heart when I realized that a dark black sphere like cloud was swirling just above us!_

_"Where is Sora!?" I chocked out, I was so scared I felt like I was going to throw up. "I thought he was with you!" Riku stayed silent. His aqua colored eyes seemed far off._

_"Riku!?" I shrieked once more, and this time he answered me._

_"The door has opened..." He muttered in a soft whisper that I had to hold my breath to hear him._

_Here we go again with the doors! WHAT DOOR!?_

_"WHAT!?" I cried out as his eyes finally looked up at me, but they wern't the same eyes of the Riku that I knew, they were diffrent...they were more dark..._

_"The door has opened, Kairi! Now we can go to the outside world" Riku cried out giving me a mischievous smile, I didn't like it, at all. _

_"What are you talking about!?"I shrieked my voice cracked. "We have to find Sora!"_

_"Sora is coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"_

_"Riku! Wh-"_

_"SORA! SORA!" I cried out, my voice was husky and my throat burned when I spoke._

_I came to a hault when I saw Sora..._

_"Sora!" I cried out, his back was to me and his head seemed to hang down a bit, but he turned around slowly as soon as he herd my voice, he didn't look so good. His skin wasn't its usual sun kissed color, it was a ghostly pale, his eyes seemed tierd, with dark rimmed cicles underneath them, even his lips were pale!_

_"Kairi..." He whispered in a slow and faint whisper, his hand reached out for me as he slowly stumbbled closer to me. Suddenly, the door behind us bursted open with a black gust of wind that blew Sora closer to me, I spreaded out my arms to catch him but he vanished right threw me. _

_"SORA!" I cried out as the dark wind blew me out of the secret place and back to the area where I have founded Riku, but I was alone. _

"Sora..." I whispered softly to myself feeling an empty pit form at the bottom of my stomach, _was I EVER going to see him again? Or Riku? Or Granny and Dad, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka? Or my ISLAND? I don't know...but maybe sombody else will! _

I slowly turn around on my heel to see a brown building behind me with a neon sign on it saying: **the Accessory Shop.**

_Lets check it out, _I say to myself before pushing the heavy wooden door open to the shop. It was quiet and very cozy, with a few blue couches in the center, a small fire in a bricked fire place and an old man with a tooth pic in his mouth behind the counter.

He had dark, squinty blue eyes, blonde hair and wore a white shirt and baggy blue pants. For his age, he was pretty built, and he looked like the kind of guy that you wouldn't want to get in a fight with. It wasn't long until the old man noticed my presence.

"Hey there, how can I..." The old man paused once his eyes shifted from the counter and down to me, I could hear the tone of disappointment in his voice. "Aw, it's only a kid."

For some reason that got me mad.

"I'm not _only _a kid! My name is Kairi! I think that I have just as much of a right to get some help along with your other costumers!" My hands balled into fists, that made the old man's eyes widen in suprise at my attitude, but I didn't _care!I'm sure that he'd feel the same way if he just got a random key, saw his two best friends vanish along with their world from dark evil creatures! _

"Okay, okay, simmer down. So why the long face, Kairi? You lost or somethin'?" The old man asked softly, holding up his hands in defense.

I sighed before walking over to the counter.

"I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this. And yes, I am. Where am I? I was dragged away from my island by..." I paused,_I coulnd't just TELL him what happened! He'd think I'm crazy! _"Um, lets just say that...I got lost and here I am..."

The old man studied me for a few seconds before he barked out a laugh, causing me to become angry once more. _What is it grampa? Never met a lost person before!? Suprsing since you're old enough!_

"This is Traverse Town kid."

_There he goes calling me kid again. I hated that word. Well then, lets see if HE likes the little nickname I've got in mind for him._

"Traverse Town..." I replied slowly before smiling slowly at the old man, I placed my hands on my hips. "So, _gramps_, is this really another world?"

The old mans face turned a crimson red, and I swore I saw his right eyebrow twitch at that. _Ah ha! It hurts being called by your age, dosn't it? _

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid! Anyway... Not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island."

I nodded my head slowly at the ol-erm..._Cid. _"I'd be confused too...anyways, I better go look for my friends...they dis-I mean they got lost too!" I said quickly with a fake smile.

"Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me. I'll look out for you."

"Thanks gra-Cid..."

Cid gave me a quick nod in response before he went back to cleaning the counter tops. I slowly left the shop, closing the door quietly behind me. Traverse Town was a lot colder then Destiny Island's...not a _freezing _cold, a kind of cold when its to warm for a sweatshirt but to cold for a skirt. _Which I'm in. Oh well, I got other things on my plate! I need to find Sora and Riku and get back home!_

I start to explore the new world, that turned out having a few Districts,_ I have landed in the first one._ _If that black sphere has dropped me into Traverse Town, then it must of did to Sora and Riku as well!_

Thinking about all this was starting to give me hope, and before I knew it I was at the doors that led to the second district, I quickly pushed it open smiling widely, but that smile was wiped away quickly once I saw a man fall to the ground right in front of me.

Before I bend over to help him up, I shriek in horror as his heart floats out from his chest and he disappears into a dark creature.

"ITS _THOSE_ CREATURES FROM MY ISLAND!" I cry out, suddenly a beam of light sparkles around my right hand and swiftly turns into my keyblade. I look back at the dark creature who looks like that its about to pounce me, but I beat the thing to it by swinging my keyblade right threw its dark body causing it to vanish into thin air.

_What ARE these things? And were they after peoples hearts?_ Terrified, I swiftly bolted out of the seconded district, my breath hitched in my throat and my heart hammering painfully into my rib cage. I nearly threw myself into the Accessory Shop. Painting louder then a new jogger who had just ran five miles.

Cid was lounging on a dark blue wheeling chair with his feet up on the counter that he just washed, while keeping his eyes busy with a news paper, he set it down once he saw me.

"Still haven't found 'em?"

_No! But I just saw this man's heart come out from his chest and be turned into a dark creature! The ones that took over my island! THE WHOLE REASON WHY I'M HERE!_

I shook my head in a response, to tierd to speak.

Cid shrugged. "Keep your chin up. Take another look around town."

_Another look? Are you CRAZY!? I could get killed like that man! _But then again, I had a weapon with me so...I should be alright..._what else would I suppose to do anyways? _

I nodded slowly at Cid in response and left the shop once I got my breath back. _Did Cid know about these creatures? Did ANYBODY know about these creatures or was this all just in my head? _I felt my heart starting to pound once more as I stepped out from the safety of Cid's shop and into the town's district. _There was no black creatures and nobody else around..._

"They'll come at you out of nowhere."

A deep and unfamilar voice spoke from behind me, my heart leaped in my throat before I spun around instantly crouching my small frame into a battle stance, my Keyblade was already in my hands.

"W-Who are you?" I stuttered as I stared at the man. He had to of ben at least six foot three, he was extreamly muscular, with long brown hair. He wore a leather jacket and black clotheing, with a long weapon that was a cross between a sword and a gun. His eyes are what scared me the most.

They were a dark brown, almost black, and right above his left eyebrow was a thick must of earned that from fighting, _wouldn't suprise me. I'm not sure if I could fight HIM! He was three times my size!_

"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" The tall man asked me, ignoreing my question. He didn't look scared one bit at my stance. _Don't blame him, I'm not really the tough type..._

"_Hey,_ what's that supposed to mean?" I snapped, not really carring anymore how tough that he looked, he could be strong, _but I bet I could out run him._

"Never mind. Now, let me see that Keyblade." The tall man replied before he walked over to me slowly holding out his hand that wasn't holding his large weapon.

"What!? No! I _need this! _Back off, you creep!" I shrieked wizzing the keyblade out in front of me, aiming it at the guys throat, his expression didn't change.

"All right, then have it your way." The man replied before he swung his weapon down, that smacked against my keyblade with a loud '_CLANG!' _

I let out a suprised yelp before I pushed his weapon back with my keyblade fallowed by a kick in his upper thigh, it wasn't too powerful but it was powerful enough for him to stumble backwards a few feet heart was pounding in my head now, and I could hear it in my ears.

My throat burned for air, but I couldn't let that stop me, _this guy was going to kill me! _I looked at him in horror as he shot back up to his feet and was charging at me in a heart beat, I let out a cry before I did a messy cartwheel around him then took the opportunity to wack him off the head with my keyblade.

He grunted loudly before he spun around to swing his weapon at me, I ducked my head and swept his legs causing him to fall to the ground with a loud grunt. _Finish him. _

I aimed the teeth of my keyblade at him before I lunged at him, but he was a lot faster then I thought, he kicked my weapon out of my hands and then me in the stomach, sending me into the air and tumbling down a few steps. I grunted as I landed painfuly onto the hard ground.

My arms and legs were scraped no question. But I wasn't giving up now, he was still at it and so was I. With all the energy that I had left in my body I bolted up to my feet, running by him and over to where I dropped my keyblade. A loud "BANG!" made me scream and spin around to face him.

_It was coming from HIM, His weapon was part gun! Isin't it bad enough that he is three times my size!? _I swallowed hard before I lunged at him again, taking sharp turns and spins, running crooked and diagonal, which seemed to confuse him. _I guess all those days of racing with Sora and Riku has finally payed off!_

I hit the man in every place that I could when he wasn't looking and once I had the chance too. I was exaughsted and my lungs were on fire, but I wasn't giving up. _I couldn't._

He aimed his weapon at me and pulled the trigger, I quickly did another crooked sprint as far from him as I could while running crooked and behind things, gripping my keyblade tightly in my hand I threw myself behind a pile of trash cans just in time for another large 'BOOM!"

_This guy wasn't giving up was he? Well, he better quit hoping because neither was I! I may be only fourteen but I will not let that stop me for defending myself!_

I held in my loud and heavy breaths as I herd his footsteps start to get closer to my hideing spot.

"I know were you're hiding, little girl. Just give it up already" he spat, "You won't win" I dared myself to peer over the trash cans,fortunately he had his back to me.

_We'll see about that, pretty boy. _

I jumped out from my hiding place, swiftly bring my keyblade down to the back of his head, he grunted loudly before he fell to his knees. _Yes! I totally caught him off guard!_

I walked around him so that I was right in front of him, my heart was racing and my entire body felt like it was on fire, I was exhausted.

"Now...you're...gonna...you're gonna..." I started panting loudly, my chest was heaving in and out, and I found myself slowly loosing my balance, and my vision to go black...

"Aw, you're slipping, Leon." I herd a feminine voice say, as I felt myself slowly starting to slip out of consciousness. I wanted to open my eyes, move, and get out of here, but I couldn't. I was as limp as a fish. And I wasn't far from blacking out.

"I went easy on her." I herd the man say to the feminine voice, but they sounded more farther away. "Looks like things are worse than we thought. A _lot _worse."

Then I blacked out.

* * *

**There's the fourth chapter!**

**Like it?**

**Want more? **

**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Till next time: Many Worlds, Many People. **


	5. Five: Many Worlds, Many People

**A/N:Yay! The story is doing pretty good! please R&R! :)**

**Shout outs: **

**RyoshiMorino: ****Thank you a ton! I honestly thought that it sucked! I'm not very good at writing fight scenes! but I am glad you enjoyed it! :) **

**AwesomeTwinkies: ****Hahaha! XD I must be a huge KH dork because I beat Leon! And I'm so glad you are liking it! :)**

**Agent Moonlight: ****Cool pen name! And thank you so much for fallowinf the story! :) **

**Thecircleoflife: ****Thank you very much for fallowing and favoriting the story! It means a lot! And I promise it'll get better! :)**

**Guest: ****I'm so glad :) I promise It'll get better! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kingawesome:****Oh snap! I totally forgot about all of that! Uh oh...Maybe I won't write the second one lol XD **

**Guest:****I have not played chain of memories yet :/ but Donald and Goofy you will find out about in this chapter for sure! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

**Many Worlds, Many People.**

_"Kairi? Hellloooooo? Whhhhooooooooo!? Anybody hooommee?"_

_I wish. _

I was even to sore to open my eyes, but I did anyways, and there he was, leaning over me.

_Sora. _

I tierdly look around him for a moment to see that I'm in some kind of hotel room. A few pictures on the wall, a dresser and a table in the center of the room. And in front of me, Sora.

_He found me! Now we just need to look for Riku!_

"You okay?" He asked me in a soft voice, his silver crown pendent hung over his neck swinging lightly from his crouching stance over me.

"I-I guess..." I stutter as I slowly boost myself up to a sitting position, my body is still weak.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade."

_That makes no since, but at least Sora is here! _

"Sora...I'm so glad that you're okay..." I say faintly, a puzzled look appears on his face as if I just asked him what color his underwear was or somthing.

"_Sora? _Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie."

Suddenly a white flash appears right before my eyes, Sora is gone and in his place is a young girl with short black hair tied up in a bandana. The sides of her bangs framed her face, she had a pretty shade of brown eyes. She wore a yellow scarf around her neck, orange gloves, a green tank top, reviling her toned stomach, biege short-shorts, with long knee-high socks and orange sneakers.

"W-weres Sora? He's my friend!" I blurted out to the girl, or uh, _the great ninja Yuffie, _Who just shook her at me before turning her head over her shoulder, where that tall creepy man I just fought was. I felt my heart do a painful flutter from the sight of him. _Were they going to try and take the Keyblade from me? _

"I think you might've overdone it, Squall." Yuffie said to the man, his eyes seemed to darken at what she called him, but he still remained calm.

"That's _Leon." _He corrected, I could hear the irritation in his voice.

"The Keyblade..." Yuffie continued, ignoring Leon's correction as if he didn't say nothing at all. "Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you."

_So they're trying to help me? _

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that_ you_ of all people are the chosen one." Leon added before he picked up my Keyblade that was resting against my left leg, my first reaction was to bolt up and get it back, but before I could move, the Keyblade was already back and into my hand.

"Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers." Leon muttered softly under his breath as Yuffie giggled from what just happened. _I didn't think this was funny! Why was I out of EVERYONE the Keyblade's choosen one? _

"Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?" I blurted out at them starting to feel myself getting extreamly frustrated from all this nonsense. Yuffie laughed again before she plopped down onto the bed next to me.

"Heartless"She replied shortly before slinging an arm over my shoulders.

"_Heartless?" _I repeated slowly not having a clue on what she was talking about.

Yuffie nodded, her arm still around my shoulder, which I honestly didn't mind..._as much as I hated to admit it, I was starting to miss the comfort and attention from my friends._

"Heartless,The ones who attacked you, you remember?"

I blinked slowly. "Y-You mean those black creatures with the yellow eyes?"

Yuffie nodded once more. "Thats the ones!"

"Those without hearts. The darkness in people's hearts-that's what attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart..." Leon added before bringing his eyes down to me, he was leaning up against the wall with his muscular arms folded across his chest. _In a way, he sort of reminded me of Riku..._

"Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie asked me, I shook my head in response. _I've NEVER herd of any Heartless! I thought monsters were only in fairytales!_

"Oh...well, Ansem was this dude who was studying the Heartless He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." Yuffie continued as Leon nodded his head slowly in agreement.

"Really?" I asked, suddenly interested. "Can I see it?"

Yuffie and Leon shook their heads.

" Its pages are scattered everywhere." Leon added.

"Scattered? W-what do you mean?" I asked before looking back at Yuffie.

"Too many worlds..." She replied faintly. "You know there are many other worlds out there besides your island and this town, right?"

"I do no-and hey! How did you know about my island?"

Yuffie shot me a grin before she held my locket in between her thumb and index finger, letting her other arm drop from my shoulders.

"This! I first thought that you were part dog or somthing with that black collar around your neck, and this locket with your name and hometown on it!" That caused her to giggle and for me to get angry.

"It is _not _a collar! Its a _necklace! _They both are!"

Yuffie laughed. "Wow! So defensive for such a little girl!"

That made me even more mad.

"I'm _not _little! I'm fourteen! And...how old are you? like twelve or somthing?"

Yuffie's laughter died down before she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm _sixteen" _

"You sure don't act like it" I muttered causing the ninja to scoff at me. _Now we're even!_

"ANYWAYS!" Leon cut in, startling us both from his sudden outburst. "The Worlds were all suppose to be held a secret, but since the Heartless have came, everything has changed..."

I looked down at my Keyblade that was resting in my lap. _The Keyblade, it had to be important if it were to choose its master..._

"So...This is the key?" I started pointing down at the giant key in my lap. Yuffie nearly jumped up into the air at my question, _and I thought that Selphie was hyperactive!_

"EXACTLY!" She squeaked, her voice seemed to shoot up a couple notches higher.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what." Leon stated, ignoring the ninja, _don't blame him on that one..._

"B-But I didn't _ask _for any of this to happen! I'm just a ki-uh...young adult! I'm no hero!" I cried out, Yuffie looked down at me to place a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"The Keyblade chooses its master, and it choose _you" _

"So tough luck." Leon added.

"Wait a minute!" I cried holding up a hand to stop them from saying anything else."What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Sora..." I leaned my head down so that I was looking down at my lap. _What happened to him? Or Riku? Would I ever see them again!?_

"You know what? I really don't know." Leon replied, sounding like he didn't care one bit about my friends. _Psh, how friendly are you? I'll answer that one: Not very. _

"Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself." Leon added dragging me out of my thoughts about him.

I hopped off of the bed, holding my Keyblade tightly in my hand.

"Prepare yourself?" I repeated his words in a puzzled voice.

"To fight for your life." He replied. "Are you ready?"

_Ha! Ready or Not, I know I have no choice, pretty boy._

"I'm ready" I whispered softly, holding my Keyblade tighter as Leon gave me a soft nod before turning over to Yuffie, who had her gaze focused on the window of the hotel room.

"Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors."

_Gee, how many more people knew about all of this?_

Before I could ask that out loud to Yuffie and Leon, a heartless appeared into the room, it wore metal armor on its head and feet, but it was still black with those glowing yellow eyes.

"LEON!" Yuffie shrieked pointing at the Heartless.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon ordered as he pointed to the door besides him, and Yuffie was gone in a flash, then Leon's eyes went back down to me. "Kairi, lets go!" he said as the Heartless souldier leaped out of the open Hotel window,before I had the time to speak, Leon has already threw himself down the window after it.

I gasp as I run over to the window, _Heartless were EVERYWERE. _But I couldn't be afraid, I had to fight the Heartless, its my duty, the Keyblade has choosen _me. _I sucked in a deep breath before I jumped out the window after Leon. It wasn't too much of a high drop, _thank goodness. _

My eyes immediately land onto the Heartless soldier who was prancing around the alleyway, with my Keyblade at the ready, I slowly got into a fighting stance.

"Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader! Let's go!" Leon barked at me before he took off down the alley, slashing at a few Heartless that came his way with his gunblade.

"LEON! _WAIT!" _I shrieked before the Heartless soldier lunged itself at me with its sharp animla-like claws, I slashed it away with a swing of my Keyblade just in time, _I had to get out of here. _I quickly ran down the dark alleyway, fallowing the path were Leon went...or the path _I THINK that he went!_

Leon, or no Leon, I had to get out of here alive. I continued to ran threw the alleyway, fighting off each Heartless that has appeared from under the ground or randomly in the air.

_"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what."_Leon's voice echoed inside my mind, _Okay...so they're __practically _hunting me down...does that mean I'll have to fight them for the rest of my life!? 

I was no longer paying attention, and I _knew _for sure that I was lost, because I don't remember this part of the town, Leon could not have gone this way, _could he? _I felt my heart starting to pound painfully against my rib cage, my breathing was loud and heavy, and I felt sick to my stomach.

Suddenly, somthing heavy and boney fell over on top of me, sending me streight forwards and onto the hard ground, _If its a Heartless then I'm doomed. But It WASN'T a Heartless. _

What has fallen on top of me was a duck, wearing a blue hat and a blue vest with some sort of staff in his feathered wing. Next to it, was a tall and lanky over sized dog, with buck teeth who wore a yellow hat and shirt, green vest and cargo pants with sneakers, he held a green shield in his gloved hands.

They're eyes both widened once they spotted the Keyblade in my hands. _Geez, were they after it too!? _

"THE KEY!" They both cried out, before I was given the chance to respond an entire herd of those soldier Heartless appeared from no were, looking blood thirsty, or shall I say _heart _thirsty. The thought of that made me flinch. I swiftly maintained my focus and charged at the Heartless, too my suprise, the Duck and the oversized Dog were by my side, _helping _me.

In no time, the three of us defeated the entire herd of those soldier Heartless. But it wasn't long until an even _bigger _one appeared from out of nowere. It had purple armor covering its entire body, and its limbs floated around it, it was probably the biggest Heartless I've seen so far! _Unless you count that huge shadow back at my island. _

I swallowed uneasily at the large Heartless. But at least I wasn't alone. _Was this the 'Leader' that Leon was talking about?_

"HURRY!" The duck quacked at me, nearly causing me to jump at my skin but I nodded swiftly at him before fallowing him and the dog to the Heartless that was swinging its limbs at us rapidly, I swiftly dodged them, practically throwing myself to the hard grounds into large front rolls, avoiding from being hit by that monster.

I herd the Dog hollar as it started to chase after him. I jolted up back to my feet and charged after the monster, strikeing it a couple of times in its back, taking the advantge of it being off its gaurd. It flew forwards a few feet but it wasn't much impact on it.

_It has to be its face and limbs. _I thought to myself as it started to dash itself towards me. _Its the only things that don't have armor. _I shifted my legs into a fighting stance before I launched myself up into the air as high as I could, taking a full swing at its left side, hitting both its arms that poofed into thin air.

I landed back onto my feet, stumbbling a little but I was still on mu gaurd. The Duck quacked loudly before a huge bold of lightning flashed out from its staff shocking the Heartless, its glowing eyes seemed to be confused, Then the Dog charged at it, looking terrified, but he hurled his shield at its face, but missed and skimmed at his chest.

_It was up to me. _

After inhaling sharply I found myself lunging back at the giant Heatless, doing messy cartwheels and painful front rolls on the solid ground, It's eyes watched me like a hawk. _But I wasn't giving up. _I ran over to one of the thick stoned walls, with my heart pounding even harder, _if that were possible. _

"WHAT ARE YA DOING!?" I herd the duck hollar behind me but I ignored him and keep going, _I had an idea. _I could hear the creature behind me, and no matter how much my legs ached I commanded them to go faster, running up the ledges of the walls to give me a boost, then as quickly as I could I did a complete 360, a_s If I were jumping into the ocean from the dock back at my island, then killing a monster here in Traverse Town, _before swinging my weapon down to the Heartless' face and body with all the strength that I had left in me.

I fell to the ground on my knees painfully as the Heartless started to jerk its body around violently, The duck, dog and I watched it, before it finally disappeared into thin air. _It was defeated. _

"T-thanks..." I rasped sucking in a few more breaths as my Keyblade disappeared from out of my left hand, _the wierd thing was that I was telling it to inside of my head, I actually had control over this thing!_

I was panting loudly, nearly chocking to catch my breath back. I could feel my heart hammering into my chest and pounding loudly into my ear drums, my mouth was as dry as cotton and my muscles were like wet noodles. All of the races with Sora and Riku were nothing compared to this.

"Gwarsh, little lady, you okay?" Asked the over sized dog as he walked over to me with the little duck right at his heels. I nodded my head slowly in response as I excepted one of the dog's gloved hands. He was at least a foot taller then me and the duck was at least a foot shorter then me.

"S-so you two were l-looking for me?" I asked them once I realized that they were both still staring at me. Suddenly Leon came up from behind them as they both nodded their heads at me. W_ow! Perfect timing pretty boy!_

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." He spoke before he slung his gunblade over his shoulder, my first instinct was to yell at him for ditching me like that, but that dog with the buck teeth beat me too it.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." He said giving me a friendly buck-toothed smile. _I didn't see why not, maybe Sora and Riku were ported to other worlds as well!_

"Yeah I guess I could..." I responded slowly as a wave of doubt hitted me, _what if the Heartless have got to them before I could? Have they already DID!? Oh goodness I hoped not..._

"Kairi, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon encouraged me, but it still didn't help. _What if they were swallowed up in darkness like my island? What if THEY were Heartless? _

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad face. Olay?" The duck asked me wagging a feathered wing at me.

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" The over sized dog added before pressing his face up to the ducks and they both gave me silly smiles.

"This boat runs on happy faces!" They said togther.

"Happy..." I said slowly before I looked down at my feet, then quickly back at them to give them the most biggest and dorkyest smile possible._ "TA DAAAA!"_ I said in a sing song voice threw my clenched teeth as I keep up with my lame smile. That caused them both to laugh, and I couldn't resist it either.

"That's one funny face!" The dog said between his loudy chuckles as he pointed a gloved finger at me. _Yeah, being friends with a silly and lazy bum...it kinda rubs off on you...and I WILL find that friend._

"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys. The more the merrier, right?" I replied with a shrug of my shoulders for them to both nod their heads at me.

"Donald Duck!" The duck said with a slight bow to me, his name wasn't to much of a suprise to me.

"Names Goofy!" The over sized Dog said giving me another toothy smile, his name wasn't much of a suprise either. I gave them both a smile before placing my hand out in front of me.

"I'm Kairi!"

Goofy and Donald Duck smiled before placing their hand and wing on top of mine.

"All for one, one for all!" Goofy added before we shot our hands up in the air.

* * *

"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you. We don't know how far the Heartless have spread." Leon said to me, as Donald Goofy and I were at the doors to the world exit. Yuffie was with him, and so was a lady named Aerith, she had long brown hair that touched her back,but was styled in a braid, her eyes were a bright emerald green, and she wore a long pink dress and brown boots.

"Check out the shops here. They've got some pretty neat stuff!" Yuffie added before Aerith handed me 100 munny.

"This is from all of us. Spend it as you see fit. And this is from Leon." Aerith said before she handed me an Elixir.

"Good luck!" Yuffie said before giving me a playful punch on the shoulder, which actually hurt pretty badly.

"I hope you find your friends." Aerith added, giving me a small smile, I gave her one back in return.

"Thank you, all of you, for everything..."

The three of them nodded in response before Leon spoke.

"Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up."

Goofy placed a hand on Donald and I's shoulder, and shook us gently.

"Don't worry! We will!"

* * *

"The gummi ship is outside that gate" Donald said once the others left, I shot him a puzzled glance.

"The _What?" _I asked, "usually when I hear the word 'Gummy' I think of Gummy bears!"

"That's our ship." Donald repiled. "But its not gummy bears! Its just a Gummi _ship!"_

"Wait 'til you see it!" Goofy added, but Donald held up a wing to stop him.

"Hold on. Kairi, this is for you. You attained the power of fire" Donald replied after he threw a wierd spell onto my keyblade. "Now you can use magic, since you seem to know how to dodge all ready we won't need to teach you that!"

"Abilities allow you to do all sorts of things. Guess we should look for 'em along the way, huh?" Goofy asked before I gave him a quick nod in response.

"Okay,so is that it? Let's get going!" I exclaimed but Donald shook his head.

"Not 'til we're ready! We need to set the ship up first!"

I sighed but nodded in agreement before I went over to help Donald and Goofy set up the Gumi ship. What seemed like hours, we were finally finished, inside the ship were three red seats in front of a desk of a dozen controls. I gulped.

"This thing...has seat belts right?" I asked nervously which caused them both to laugh.

"Don't ya worry Kairi! Of course it does!" Goofy said as he pulled out the seat belt from the side of his chair before sitting down into it. Donald did the same and sat in the seat down from him, leaving me the one in the middle, _which was the pilots seat..._

"Wait a sec, uh...thats the drivers seat, am I correct?"

Donald nodded.

"You want _me _to drive this?" I shrieked as I slowly sat down in the seat between the two.

"Of course! Ya gotta learn! But we'll be here with ya the whole way!" Donald replied before he pointed out the controls. "The two red handles right there is what helps you stir the ship, this yellow button is what slows the ship down, and this red one is for shooting"

_"SHOOTING?" _I repeated.

"Of course! We're not the only ship out there! Oh, and ya better put your seat belt on, its going to be a bumpy ride!"

I inhaled sharply and quickly fastened my seat belt the tightest that it could go.

"Don't forget a wild one" I muttered before Donald started the engine to the ship.

* * *

**Like It?**

**Hate It?**

**Please review! :)**

**Till next time: WonderLand**


	6. Six: Wonderland

**A/N: Thank you all a BUNCH for reviewing,reading,fallowing,favoriting and all that good stuff! You guys are awesome! Now you are all probably very confused on what will happen later on in the story with the whole 'Princess of heart' thing, but it'll make sense, no worries! PS I am NOT making Sora a princess! He's not that girly! XD **

**Time for the shout outs!:**

**RyoshiMorino: ****LOL Thanks! Glad you are liking it! :) I hope that its fitting the game okay! Thank you for all of your support! You are the best! (HUG!) **

**AwesomeTwinkies: ****Hahaha! I'm so glad that you are enjoying it! :) Thank you for all of your reviews! And yes, Alice in Wonderland is a GREAT Disney movie! But personally, Peter Pan is my all time fav! XD **

**KHLegacy: ****Thank you very much for your review and favoriting the story! I'm glad you like it! And I love your pen name!(Not sure if I already told you that...) lol anyways thank you for beinging so kind you rock dude, dudette? Not really sure lol XD**

**Peach: ****I really appreciate your feedbacl and I'm glad you are looking forward to the story! I cannot tell you much because I don't want to spoil it! But It'll start to make sense! And yes! Kairi summoned ****_Destiny's Embrace _****=) **

**Kingawesome: ****(Scoffs) Gee, ****_thanks, _****Hahaha JK, I appreciate your feedback and I am working on my fighting scenes! Maybe this chapter will be better XD Thanks for reviewing :D **

**Guest: ****Haha yup! :) And again, I'd hate to spoil it! But you will find out eventuall! ;) Thanks a bunch for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix, NOT me. **

* * *

**Wonderland.**

"WATCH OUT!" Donald quacked loudly in my ear as I controlled our little ship wildly, swinging it from left to right at the last minute, making the three of us sea sick. _But what did they expect? I never drove or flew anything in my entire life! Why couldn't THEY do it themselves?__  
_

"WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" Goofy shouted before blocking his eyes with his gloved hands, his knees were wobbling violently and I'm pretty sure that Donald and I's were too!

My entire body was coated in my own sweat and I could feel my own heart beating painfully into my rib cage, and my hands slipping from its grip on the controls of the gummi ship, My eyes widened once I saw a red circular shape ahead with a large silver crown on top of it.

"HEY!"

I shouted in a horse voice to Donald and Goofy, who seemed to notice the red circular figure too. "What's that!?"

"Its another world! prepare for landing!" Donald replied, _Thank GOODNESS! _ _But…how do I land this thing?_

"How do I land this thing?" I blurted out loudly to them, causing Goofy to chuckle and for Donald to roll his eyes at me. _Well excuse me, but I'm pretty sure that you weren't an expert when you first flew this either!_

"Let us ARRIVE to the world first!" Donald replied, as much as I wanted to argue and yell at that bossy duck, I knew that it was absolutely pointless, so I just nodded my head in response before I brought my eyes back to the world that was getting closer and closer.

"Ohh! This is really exciting!" Goofy chirped clapping his gloved hands together loudly as I flew into the world, _and It WAS really exciting, if Only Sora and Riku were here…._

Instead of other ships paths, now we were surrounded by thick green trees in all sorts of odd shapes, even the sky's color was a bit off, _but hey, every world is different right?__  
_

"Alright Kairi! Start to slow down and be sure to have the wheels out on my call!" Donald butted in as we got closer to the ground, I swallowed hard before I gently pressed my foot down onto the breaks after hitting the blue button that was for landing.

With my heart in my throat and overheating from my very own sweat, the three of us came to a slow and safe landing into the new world. We all cheered in victory before getting up to our legs that felt like jelly from sitting for so long.

"Whooo hooo! We did it!" Goofy shouted doing a silly dance by moving his arms and legs in weird angles and directions. I couldn't resist a giggle and nether could Donald.

"Alright, Alright, we've got to find the King!" Donald said once he settled his laughter, Goofy stopped dancing to nod furiously.

"_And _Sora and Riku!" I added pointing a finger at both of them and they gave me a nod in response.

"That's right!" Goofy exclaimed. "She has friends to look for too!"

"Well…we're never gonna find them if we keep standing here all day!" Donald snapped before he pressed a button on the wall that opened the doors to the gummi ship. Goofy gave me one of his famous toothy grins before we fallowed Donald out off the ship.

The world was quiet and the weather was just right. Crickets chirped softly out in the distance, the sun shining down on the small creek making it sparkle, _This world is a lot smaller then it looks!_

"Donald? Are you sure that we will find the King and my friends he-AHHHHHHH!" I interrupted myself with a scream as the three of us started to fall underneath the ground below us, I was expecting that we have fallen into some kind of ditch but instead, we have fallen into a _room!__  
_

Not only just that, but our fall seemed to slow down, we were practically floating! I looked over at Goofy to find that he was totally relaxed with his ankles crossed and his hands behind his head.

I looked around to see floating furniture around us, with pink walls and black and white checkered boarded tile, which Donald and I landed safely to our feet on, with Goofy on the other hand, fell sharply onto his back,

"Gawrsh! This sure wasn't what I was expecting!" Goofy grumbled as he slowly got back up to his feet, rubbing at his back and bottom. Before Donald or I had the chance to talk a little white rabbit with spectacles over its bulging eyes, wearing a red jacket with a yellow shirt underneath it and holding a pocket watch tightly in its right hand dashed by us.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers!" It cried out loudly as it continued to run "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh, dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there. I'm late, I'm late,  
I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!"

A Queen? Wow, so they actually DID exist! Why am I so surprised? I'm teamed up with a talking Dog and Duck for Heavens sakes!

The three of us watched the little white rabbit curiously as he ran off and out of the room babbling on and on to himself with his large rabbit feet moving swiftly underneath him making them look almost a blur.

"What was _that _all about?" Donald asked in a puzzled tone raising an eyebrow towards the direction that the White rabbit had went, I glanced over at Goofy to see him arch his shoulders into a large shrug for a response.

"I'm not sure either…" I admitted. "But I think that we should fallow him to where he is going, If I'm not mistaken, he said something about a Queen?"

Goofy and Donald both nodded their heads at me slowly in a response.

"Well, maybe she'll know where Sora and Riku are! A-and your King of course!" I added quickly. "It wouldn't hurt to try!"

Donald and Goofy looked at one another to exchange a quick nod before they fallowed me out of the bizarre looking room, we walked down a long hallway until we came across a pink door, I simply opened it and nearly gasped once Donald, Goofy and I came across the second room.

It was even _more _bizarre then the first! This room has a fire place, a little bed in the corner, a large purple grandfather clock, two pink chairs, one with a teddy bear and book on it, a pale blue colored table, and the most tiniest door I have ever seen in my life! _And the white rabbit just went threw it!_

Donald and Goofy fallowed me over to the little door to see that the doorknob had a face, however, it was asleep and snoring loudly. The three of us looked at one another and shrugged from the sight of the sleeping doorknob.

"What do we do know?" Donald whispered.

"I guess we wake it up! We need to get to fallow that white rabbit! Who knows! Maybe he might know where our friends are!" I replied before I wrapped my hand around the knob of the door to give it a good twist, causing the doorknobs eyes to snap open and look up at me in a glare.

"_Ouch!" _it shrieked as I quickly drew my hand back from it. "Do you _mind!?" _

"S-sorry…" I said apologetically feeling the heat rise to my cheeks in embarrassment. "We just need to get threw…how did that rabbit get so small?" I asked the doorknob.

"No, you're simply too big." The doorknob replied with a loud yawn as it started to close its eyes slowly.

"Must you be so loud?" It groaned before it yawned again. _Must you be so lazy and rude?_

"You woke me up."

"Ah…Sorry?" Goofy started in an unsure voice. "Good morning?"

"Good night!"

The doorknob hissed before closing its eyes._ "_I need a bit more sleep."

"Wait," I nearly shouted at the doorknob, his eyes opened slowly at me to show that he was listening, _Good thing to, Or I would of yanked on its nose again._ "What do we have to do to grow small?"

The doorknob rolled his eyes as if I had just asked him a simple question like 'What day is it?'

"Why don't you try the bottle...over there?"

Donald, Goofy, and I turned back at the table to see two little bottles on it, one with a blue label and one with an orange label. We all shrugged at one another as we got up to our feet and walked over to the table to wear the little bottles were.

"Ya sure this is safe?" Goofy asked me in a nervous voice.

"No" I admitted before picking up the blue bottle that said '_Drink Me' _on it in fancy bold letters. "But, its all we've got!"

"WAIT!" Donald screeched before I brought the bottle to my lips. I looked down at him in confusion to see him pointing a feathered wing at the doorknob, who was now fast asleep. "We can't get threw if he's sleeping!"

I groaned.

"You're right! Now what do we do!?"

"Hey look!" Goofy exclaimed pointing to the bed frame. "I think there is some kind of hole in it or something! See the black dent?"

Donald and I looked over to wear Goofy was pointing and noticed that he was right, there _was _a black hole. _Could that be another way….or is that a way to darkness? Like the one that sucked up Riku? Darkness or another path, we still had to chance it. _

"Nice work, Goofy!" Donald praised. "But how can we get threw there with the bed in the way! I know that we'll be small once we drink the potion but not _that _small!"

The three of us went silent for a few moments until I had an Idea. I summoned my key blade that sparkled brightly in my hands, the flowers and vines that wrapped around it seemed to bloom from the contact of my hand. I felt Goofy and Donald eyeing me suspiciously as I aimed my key blade at the bed.

"FIRE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs before a large fireball around the size of my head shout out from my key blade and blasted the bed to bit size pieces exposing the black hole in the wall that was much more exposed now.

"Wow!" Goofy muttered scratching his chin in amazement.

"Great work Kairi!" Donald praised me as I dismissed my Key blade and brought the bottle back to my lips, I took a quick gulp from it, shuddering as the liquids swam down my throat, it tasted like strawberries with a mix of leaves! I felt my entire body starting to tingle as Goofy and Donald drank from the little bottle as well.

Then before we knew it, everything started to get a lot more taller around us, as we were getting a lot more closer to the floor. _This was insane! Is this REALLY actually happening?__  
_

"Gawrsh! We're tiny!" Goofy said with a chuckle once we stopped shrinking. I couldn't help laughing myself.

"Come on! We've got to find that white rabbit!" I said before running over to the black hole with them at my heels. I summoned my key blade once more as I glared into the dark hole, it seemed to glare back.

"Keep your weapons at the ready…." I stated as I slowly moved forward, closer and closer into the black hole. "We don't know _what's _behind this…"

* * *

It turned out that the dark hole _was _just another way farther into the world. The grass looked to green to be real, there were rose bushes shaped like Hearts and _Card _soldiers? _Wow...this world is VERY bizarre...I wonder what else was there is to this palce? _

"Look!" Donald hissed at Goofy and I in a harsh whisper, pointing his feathered wing out in front of us to see a young girl with blonde hair with a black headband, a blue poofy dress with a white apron and stockings and black shoes that buckled, but I couldn't see her face since her back was towards us.

She was standing on hard wood stairway that was in front of a podium, and sitting in it was what I was assuming, the Queen. She had her black hair styled in a tight bun with a little golden crown on top, her eyes were a dark black, and they looked _furious. _She wore a dress that was half red and half black, and she was sort of on the chubby side...

My eyes suddenly shifted down to see the little White Rabbit hop up on the podium besides the Queen, _the poor thing looked exaughsted! _He let out a few heavy breaths before blowing a few times into a trumpet.

"Court is now in session!" The White Rabbit rasped loudly before dropping his trumpet that fell by his feet, his little tounge stuck out as his chest was heaving in and out. The Queen did _not _look pleased.

"I'm on trial?" The blonde girl asked in front of us, she spoke in a brittish accent "But _why?"_

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" The White Rabbit responded almost instantly. _The Queen of Hearts? Oh boy! I hope that wasn't short for 'Heartless!' _

The Queen huffed loudly before she spoke, her chubby cheeks seemed to flame with anger, and her dark eyes narrowed down at the girl.

"The girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is...because I say so, that's why!"

_Come now! Even SORA could put on a better Trial then you...no offence Sora...Hehehe..._

_"That is so unfair!" _The girl screeched slamming her fist down onto the little wooden belcony that remains in front of her, that seemed to set the Queen off even more.

_"Well," _The Queen started, taping her nails obnoxiously on the wooden sides of the podium. "Have you anything to say in your defense?"

"Of _course!"_ The girl cried out sounding a bit angry, _I don't blame her one bit! "__I've_ done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so...so _mean!"_

_Yeah! You tell her!_

_ "Silence! _You dare defy me?" The Queen shouted, her face in the shade of a tomato now. I pulled Donald and Goofy closer to me.

"We HAVE to help her!" I said to them in a soft whisper.

"Yeah, but the-" Donald started before Goofy cut him off.

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?"

_ "Meddling!_ You palooka!" Donald corrected impatiently, My eyes snapped up back to the Queen.

"Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules." Goofy replied before I shushed him and slowly walked over and behind one of those pathetic heart-shaped rose bushes.

"The court finds the defendant...guilty as charged! For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart... " The fat Queen paused to lookd down at her card-soldiers. "Off with her head!"

"No! No! Oh, please!" The girl cried, I frowned and lept out from the bush.

"STOP!" I shouted, The Queen, White Rabbit, and her cards looked down at me in suprise, and so did the girl who was under trial. She had light crystal blue eyes and rosy pink cheeks, _I would say that she is at least twelve years old. _I herd Donald and Goofy run over to me loudly.

"Who are you? How dare_ you_ interfere with my court?" The Queen sneered down at me, her eyes seemed to bore right into my soul, I swallowed hard hoping to look more braver then I felt.

"I'm Kairi, and my friends and I know who the _real _culprit is! And its NOT her!" I pointed at the blonde girl with a finger, The Queen raised an eyebrow as all of her soldier cards started chattering at once.

"Oh _really?_ _If _its not her,Then WHO!?" She urged crossing her chubby arms over her chest, looking down at Goofy, Donald and I suspiciously.

"It's the Heartle-" Goofy started but quickly covered his mouth with his hands to stop him from going any farther. I looked back at the Queen, who was waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for." I contunued causing the Queen to bark out a laugh.

"That's nonsense. Have you any proof?"

_Oh no..._

"Um..." I started but cut myself short and watched in horror as two of the Queens souldier-man took one of the blonde girls arms and locked her up in a cage.

"Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail and it's off with all of your heads! Gather as much or little evidence as you  
please. Report back here once you're ready!" The Queen snorted, making me want to slice her up with my Keyblade, I nodded at the Queen before I ran over to Alice.

"Are you okay?" I whispered at the trembling girl, she gazed at me from across the bars of her cage before nodding slowly at me in a response.

"I-I'm Alice, I'm sorry for putting you threw all of this trouble!"

I shook my head before sliding my hand threw the narrow bars of her cage to pat her hand gently. "Don't worry about it, we'll get you out of here soon, I'm Kairi."

Alice smiled warmly at me before she gave my hand a light squeeze.

"Be careful, Kairi"

I nodded at her before Donald, Goofy and I took off into the Lotus Forest.

* * *

The Lotus forest had tall trees and grasses that covered the sky and the sun, making it seem like it was nightfall, rather then morning. But the first thing that brought my attention was a little purple and pink striped cat, who was grinning like a loon.

The three of us ran up to it, _It had to be able to talk if that lazy doorknob did! _The cat stood up on its hind legs and its grin seemed to grow even wider once it spotted us. "Greetings my friends!" The cat spoke before it gave us a formal bow.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Who, indeed? Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!" the cat replied with a shrug, _smart guy huh? _

"Look, We don't have time for nonsense!If you know who the _real _culprit is, then can you PLEASE tell us!" I said, trying to keep my cool.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers-but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." The cat replied with a slight snicker as it started to disappear.

"NO! WAIT!" I cried after it but it was too late. The three of us stood there in silence, Tierd, Angry and confused from all of this. Then we herd the Cheshire cat's voice, but he was nowhere to be seen,

"They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all."

Donald looked up at me. "Should we trust him?"

"To trust, or not to trust? I trust _you'll_ decide!" Then the cat's voice was gone, along with the rest of its body.

I sighed loudly but shrugged, _we had to try._

"Come on you guys, we better start searching if we want to save Alice!" I said and they nodded in agreement before we started our way threw the Loutus forest. Suddenly a few Heartless appeared, and these ones were diffrent, they were much smaller then the others and they were _floating!_

I summoned my Key blade before I started to swing at them, they dodged my attacks easily before they shot an electric bolt at my back. I wailed out loudly before I aimed my keyblade at it and decided to use a little magic, _that'll fix them!_

_"FIRE!" _I shouted before large flames shot out my keyblade blasting at the little Heartless that exploded just like the bed did back in the Bizzare room. I turn to my right to see a small pink chest containing FOOTPRINTS. I smirked before picking it up in my hands. "Hey you guys, looks like we found some evidence!"

* * *

After running around the odd world, _and fighting more of those pesky heartless, _Donald, Goofy and I have found the rest of the evidence needed in order to save Alice, which were: STENCH, an ANTENNA and CLAW MARKS.

"Well, look what you've found. Nice going." We herd from behind us, The three of us whirled around to see the Cheshire Cat with the same dorky grin on his face.

"Great! Now can we save Alice?" I asked.

"Don't be so sure! She may be innocent, but what about you?"

I rolled my eyes at that. "What are you talking about?"

The Cheshire cat snickered. "I won't tell. But I'll give you something" He replied before he placed a ball of ice onto my Keyblade that soon sank into it.

"Its the power of ice! use it welll!" He replied before he dissapered once more.

* * *

"Are you ready to present evidence before the queen?" A red card asked me and I nodded my head in response almost instantly at his question. "Very well. Counsel, step up to the podium."

"Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed."

I felt my cheeks flame in anger, and my hands balling tightly into fists.

"Are you _kidding me!?" _I screeched startling a few of the Queens cards. "Afetr all the trouble we went threw finding it all you STILL don't believe us!? Are you really that stuiped!?" I found myself shouting at the Queen._But I didn't care! Queen or not, she was being completely unfair!_

"You dare object? Then you will lose your head!"

I summoned my Key blade and took a step towards the podium. "Not if _you _loose yours first!"

"KAIRI!" Donald and Goofy shouted behind me as the Queens mouth dropped.

"GAURDS! GET THEM!" She shouted, I bared my teeth as I got into my fighting stance once her little puppet cards came charging at me with their axes. _I wasn't afraid, I was WAY to angry for that. _

"Its Off with your HEAD!" One of the Black cards yelled as he swang his axe at me, I swiftly ducked, doing a full spin with my body before swinging my Keyblade across his neck, his head toppling off of it in less then a second.

"Off with _your _head" I spat as the others gasped around me, the other cards came to a complete hault once they saw what just happened to their little friend. I turned back to the Queen and gasped once my eyes fell on the cage to see that _Alice wasn't in it!_

"You _fools!" _The Queen hissed at her cards once they all saw it too, "Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!"

"Come on guys, lets get back to the Lotus Forest!" I whisperd to Donald and Goofy who nodded almost instantly at me before we quietly escaped the Queen's castle.

* * *

"Have you seen Alice?" Donald asked the Cheshire Cat.

"Alice, no. Shadow, yes!"

_Heartless..._

"Where did they go?" Goofy and I asked at the same time.

"This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the  
deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!"

My eyes widened at that before I dashed out of the forest with Goofy and Donald right behind me.

* * *

The Cheshire Cat appeared. Grinning wildly at us as he lounged on one of the tables in the Bizarre room. Flickering latterns were on each table.

"They're hiding somewhere. And the momeraths outgrabe. Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light."

That made me nervous, but I did what I was told.

"It's too dim. Make it brighter." I herd the Cheshire cat speak from behind us as a flower bloomed from the latern, I rolled my eyes before I touched the light once more.

"NOW what?" Donald asked, he was just as impatient as I was.

"One more lamp that you need to light."

_At least he is finally being helpful..._

Without a complent the three of us quickly turned on the last light, making the room much brighter, _but where was the shadows?_

"All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob, too."

* * *

Donald, Goofy and I ran back into the Bizarre room to find the cheshire cat already there, waiting for us. He seemed _way _to happy for this situation.

"You'll have a better view from higher up." He reported as he beckoned us up to the table. I quickly climbed up the legs of the chair with Donald and Goofy right behind me, and what seemed like ages, the three of us managed to be on the table in front of the non-stop grinning cat.

"The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" The cat said before giving us his widest grin yet before dissapering into thin air, then suddenly the lights begain to flicker, the three of us jumped when we herd a loud _'THUD!'_

I shifted my eyes slowly form corner to corner in the Bizarre room, Donald and Goofy were right by my side. _We wern't alone...The shadow is near, I can FEEL it..._

I slowly turned around, to see a tall lanky heartless, with four glowing eyes, and shaggy limps that had to be at least ten feet long. It spotted us instantly, and it was ready to attack.

_The Shadow is here. _

* * *

**Gah! What a long chapter! I hate to say it but, the story will have lots of them XD I hope you all enjoyed! :) Please review! **

**Next Time: The Olympus Coliseum**


	7. Seven: The Olympus Coliseum

**A/N:Alright, I'm not gonna babble so I'll get right to my shoutouts then to the next chapter in the story! But I would like to announce that I have a new poll up so ****please**** check it out! :P **

**Shoutouts: **

**KHLegacy: ****No! NO! You don't sound like a boy!Forgive me! I'm like Sora (A total ditz) So I'm sort of out of it most of the time! I guess its a good thing that I'm Cosplaying as him lol XD Anyways, thankuoi for your reviews and feedback on the story! :)**

**AgentMoonlight: ****Thank you a ton for your feedback! I am so glad you are liking the story and its actually really hard to write in Kairi's POV, maybe because we are all so use to Sora being the main? LOL IDK anyways, thanks again! :D **

**AwesomeTwinkies: ****LOL Its all good in the hood XD And I love the cheshire cat too! Whenever I see a cresent moon I think of his crazy grin!And that is a cool idea about Sora being a prince! :) **

**TheGermanCity: ****Thank you very much for favoriting 'Reversed' I'm glad that you are liking the story :)**

**RyoshiMorino: ****Thanks a ton! Its good to hear that the story is getting better! It is a LOT of work! I got to thank my brother again for starting the first KH or else the story would be a total disaster! XD **

**Kingawesome: ****You are gonna hate me for this but I'm not telling anything! XD But I will tell you this, Sora DID fight the trickmaster back in wonderland in the 1st KH but like I said, this story is based on what would happen if it were Kairi instead of Sora, and no lol I won't make Sora pathetic, but personally, I didn't think that Kairi was pathetic to begin with, she was just worried and scared for Sora because she loves him! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

**The Olympus Coliseum.**

Faster then a heartbeat that heartless swung one of its long arms at us, I let out a shrill scream, nearly hurling myself off of the table that the three of us were standing on. Landing perfectly alright onto my feet, just in time as the heartless smashed the pale blue table into two.

Donald sqwaked loudly scattering away on his large duck feet before a large chunk of the table fell onto were he was standing last, I swore that I saw the two little bottles roll over to the corner of the room were the chair with the teddy bear and book was.

I didn't have anytime to see if Goofy was alright, since the Heartless had its eyes locked on me. _I was its next target. _My hands gribbed my keyblade tightly, my knees wobbling violently underneath me as I stared back at the ugly Heartless, who was starting to creep closer to me every few seconds, and when he got close enough for me to hit him, thats when he would back away. Having me realize that he was _playing with me. Ha, We'll see about that, Trickmaster..._

I took the chance of just standing frozen in my tracks as the Trickmaster continued with his little game, it took me awhile, but after some time, I realized that each time that the Trickmaster has backed away from me, he would end up getting closer the next time.

"Kairi! WATCH OUT!" I herd Goofy shout from behind me as the Trickmaster started to spin at a 180 degree angle, but I was already ready. _I wanted this. _I swiftly leaped over its long arms as they came at me swifter then a river, it wasn't easy yet, it wasn't exactly impossible.

I managed to avoid its attacks but I couldn't get the chance to hit at it since I was to foucsed on moving away from it. _I had to get closer..._

I watched the Trickmaster stomp towards the three of us again, swinging its arms at us wildly, its loud footsteps bounced off of the pink walls of the bizzarre room.

"THUNDER!" Donald screeched before he shot a ray of thunder out from his staff, electrocuting the Trickmaster instantly,I took the advantage to charge at him while it was still stunned. With my heart starting to race, I moved my legs swiftly underneath me towards the Trickmaster, my Keyblade shaking violently from my hand. My short red hair blew behind me as I did a full one handed cartwheel to give myself a boost into the air and to slash at one of the Trickmasters arms.

I landed painfully on my elbows and knees once gravity took in. _If only I could FLY! _I clenched my teeth togther as I gazed up to see the Trickmaster starting to shake itself out of it. I scrambled up to my feet, but not fast enough.

Right before my eyes I was smacked hardly from one of the Trickmasters arms that sent me flying all the way across the bizzare room, my entire body hit the wall so hard, it suprised me that I didn't go right threw it, I moaned loudly in pain from the impact as I shot back up to my feet. _Pain or no pain, you have to keep moving, keep defeated many Heartless, kairi. You can defenitally defeat this one. _

Donald continued to fire magic at the Trickmaster as Goofy hid himself cowardly behind his shield, running into the Trickmasters long legs every once in a while. _They needed the Keyblade Wielder. Me._

I gulped hard, Thinking fast. _The Trickmaster's limbs is what keeps us away, we couldn't go at the limbs...we had to go for its head...somehow..._

"Of course..." I murmerd to myself dodging just in time as the Trickmaster hurled a chair at me that smashed into pieces as soon as it hit the wall behind me, I bolted to the Trickmasters right, dodging and blocking every single thing that it threw at me. _I had to get it in the head. Off with its head. Off with its head... _

My lungs burned, my mouth was dry, my heart was pounding, and my legs were aching by the time I reached the bricked fire place.

"KAIRI! GET OVER HERE! WE NEED YOU!" Donald shouted before he blasted a few fire balls at the Trickmaster, causing it to stumbble backwards a little but we all know that it would take a lot more then a few fire balls to take this Heartless down.

"DONALD! DISTRACT HIM!" I shouted back, my voice horse and raspy as I started to climb my way up the fireplace, _finding it much harder then I thought since I was holding a keyblade in one hand. _

_"WHAT!?" _Donald shouted before him and Goofy swiftly moved out of the way from the Trickmasters upcoming fist that made a huge crack into the stoned floor.

"JUST DO _SOMTHING!" _I shrieked loudly, suprising myself as I managed to reach the top of the bricked fireplace, my legs felt like jelly and my head was throbbing painfully. My plan seemed to work, I _was _a lot taller from up here, infact I was almost _exactly _in the same level with the Trickmasters head!

_Now I just have to wait...wait for it to see me, wait for it to __approach __me..._

"KAIRI! HURRY!' Donald shrieked as him and Goofy ran quickly past the fireplace with the Trickmaster right behind them, I swiftly crouched down, getting ready to jump. Ignoring the throbbing in my head, the burning in my lungs and heart, and the aching in my legs.

_One jump...You only have ONE jump Kairi...don't mess up._

I swallowed hard as the Trickmaster slowly approached to were I was standing, its arms swinging around wildly like a windmill.

"HEY YOU!" I found myself shouting at the Heartless, causing it to stop dead in its tracks and foucus its eyes right on me. I slowly crept over to the ledge of the chimny, with a steady yell I leaped off of the chimny bringing my left arm all the way behind me before swinging my keyblade at it.

"OFF...WITH...YOUR...HEADD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I put all my body strength into my swing striking the Trickmaster right in the neck, I fell onto the ground painfully once more as the Trickmaster's neck fell off along with the rest of its limbs, it all seemed like a rush.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion around me, even Donald and Goofy. I watched at what was left of the Trickmaster, that fell to the ground as a heart came out from its chest, and before it disappeared. I was panting so violently that I felt like I was about to vomit. My throat was starting to burn as well.

Donald and Goofy rushed over to my side in a flash, _they must of been traning and fighting the Heartless before they ran into me back in Traverse Town. _I looked up at them to give them a tierd smile, letting them know that I was alright.

Suddenly we herd a loud yawn from behind us, knowing that it was that stuiped doorknob instantly. _Who else would be yawning after a moment like this? _

"What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?"

"Are you _serious?" _I rasped, dragging myself up to my feet a little bit to quickly becuase the entire room started to spin and I found myself toppling backwards, lucky enough for Goofy to catch me in time.

"Whoa there! You better take it easy and let me drive the Gummi ship!" Goofy said before he helped me regain my balance, If I wasn't so angry I would of thanked him, but that doorknob was really starting to tick me off!

"Are you SERIOUS!" I repeated, still breathing loudly,my hair was sticking to my neck and face, and my legs cried for a rest beneath me. "_YOU _THINK THAT YOU NEED THE SLEEP WHEN ALL YOU DO IS SIT THERE! _WE _ARE THE ONES THAT NEED SLEEP! WE HAVE BEEN FIGHTING HEARTLESS ALL DAY! AND YOU THINK THAT YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO-"

I cut myself off with a gasp once I saw a keyhole appear in the Doorknob's mouth, My keyblade forces my arm outwards in front of me so that the teeth of it were aiming streight towards the Keyhole, I watch as my Keyblade slowly emits a beamof light that shooted out into the keyhole, locking the world, from the Heartless..._that HAD to be the reason!_

The three of us gasped togther this time as we herd a loud clinking noise come from the Keyhole as it slowly sealed closed.

"What was that?" Donald asked from behind me, I dissmised my Keyblade from my hand and it disappeared into thin air just like the Heartless.

"Sounded like something closed." I replied before wiping a large bead of sweat from my four head. "Maybe it was from the keyhole?"

Then a little orange block dropped by my feet. _Where did that come from? _I wondered to myself mentally before Donald picked it up in his feathered wings.

"This gummi ain't like the others. No, sir." Goofy added as Donald nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll hold on to it." Donald replied as the Cheshire cat appeared besides me, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin.

"GAH!" I shrieked absently summoning my Keyblade and drawing my right leg back into a fighting stance, _I guess my reflexes are really starting to pick up..._

The Cheshire cat laughed "Splendid. You're quite the hero. If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into darkness." He reported before he disappeared. My heart sank at his words, _Poor Alice..._

I sighed loudly before dismissing my Keyblade once more. I was tierd, and I was irritared. _Where could she have gone off too!? _

"Let's go back to our gummi ship. We might find her in another world." Donald said softly, and there wasn't a way of arguing to that since Alice was gone. So I nodded slowly and fallowed Donald and Goofy to the door, then I realized that we sitll havn't drank the potions to grow back to our normal sizes!

"Wait!" I shrieked causing them both to jump before I bent down to pick up the little bottle from the floor, I winced in pain at the sorness that flamed threw out my back from my swift movement. "We have to grow back"

The two nodded as I brought the bottle to my lips, _here comes the taste of stale Strawberries and grass again..._

* * *

Goofy was nice enough to drive the Gummi ship, I didn't remember much before we landed to another world. I guess I have slept the entire way there. Which was a good idea because it may be the only time that I _can_ get some sleep.

"Well, maybe we can find Alice, the King, Sora and RIku here!" Goofy said as we all left the Gummi ship, _great...thats FOUR people that we have to look for now..._But my thoughts were inntrupted from the sights of the new world, we were walking on sand, and around us were large white arches, it sort of looked like some fighting rink, but I couldn;t be posiive.

"Gee...look at _this _place!?" Donald said out loud as we slowly walked up the stone steps, but stopped instantly when we came face to face with two large dark doors that said: **Lobby **carved onto them.

"I guess we should go in!" Goofy suggested rubbing the back of his thing lanky neck. "Maybe there is sombody that'll help us find our friends!"

Donald and I nodded in agreement before I pushed the heavy wooden doors open to the lobby, the walls were a yellow stone, the ground was still a sand, with a little guy on a yellow-like stone.

He was a cross between a pig and a horse, he had to of been at least three feet tall, he had a round belly,and his eyes were narrowed in consintration as he dusted the bored that said somthing about _'The Games' _

"Good morning!" The short rounded-pig greeted us, his back still facing us. " Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games."

_No wonder why the lobby looks so empty. _I thought to myself before I glanced over to my right to see a large golden pedestal right in the middle of the room, _how did I not see that when I first walked in?_

I gave Donald and Goody a shrug before I walked over to the pedestal, It never bothered me helping people out, and from the looks of how things were now, It didn't seem like I had much of a choice. I bent down a little and pressed my hands aganst the sides of the pedestal before I started to push it forwards, however it didn't move an inch.

I grunted loudly as I tried again, throwing my back into it, even Donald and Goofy tried to help, but still with the three of us it was way to heavy. It didn't even budge!

"Its _way_ to heavy!" I cried out before I slumped tierdly against the heavy pedestal. The short little pig-horse guy turned around to glare down at us before placing his chubby arms on his hips.

Oh...What're you doing here? This here's the world-famous Coliseum-heroes only!" The pig-horse said before he moved closer to Donald, who was actually a _lot _taller then him! "And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeaks. Look, it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum."

"You _got_ heroes standing right in front of you!" Donald snapped narrowing his eye brows down at the pig-horse, Goofy chuckled before placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Yup! She's a real hero chosen by the Keyblade!" Goofy added, putting me right on the spot.

"And we're heroes, too!" Donald added quickly before the pig-horse barked out a laugh that sounded more like coughing.

_"Hero?_ That _toothpick?"_

I felt myself tense at that, _he did NOT just call me a TOOTHPICK!_

"Yeah!? You're the one to talk?" I sneered down at him. "You're not very tall yourself! And what's so funny? I've fought a _bunch_ of monsters!"

The red midget shook his head at me before he started to push onto the pedstal."Hey, if you can't even move this...you can't call yourself...a hero!" He grunted as he struggled to move the heavy object. " Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well, well, let's see what you can do!This trial is tough. You got what it takes? You ready?"

"I'm ready!" I replied as I swiftly summoned _Destiny's Embrace, Yeah..I sort of gave it a nickname...like I did for Leon, and that Heartless back in Wonderland._

"Good luck!You'll need it!" The Midget snorted at me before I left the lobby and into the arena were tons of barrels were scattered around. "Okay, kid. Let's see what you've got."

I gave the chubby red midget a quick nod before sprinting towards the barrels as fast as my legs could carry me, I swung at one that broke instantly, then another, and another, _Psh! Oh yeah this is reeeaaalll hard!_I ran up the steps to slash a few more,then back down and around to distroy the rest of them,I'll admit that it was tireing but I pictured a lot worse!

"Wow! Good goin', kairi!" Goofy prasied as Donald clapped his wings at me. I gave them a large smile before I looked down at the midget.

"Say...You know, you ain't bad, kid." He replied scratching at his chin, i smiled in triumph as I stretched out my arms.

"Why thanks! So, when do the games start? I cannot wait to compete!"

"Afraid not." The midget replied.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" I shriked throwing up my hands in irritation.

"HOW COME!?" Donald chimed in glareing down at the midget who held up two fingers to us.

"Two words: You guys ain't heroes."

"But thats four!" Goofy whined.

"That is _so _not fair!" I shouted before crossing my arms over my chest. "I did all that work for _nothing!?" _

"Wanna become a real hero? Start by mastering this spell." The midget replied before he sank a stone that was shaped in a thunderbolt into my Keyblade. "You attained the power of thunder,"

* * *

"Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" A voice said from behind us causing the three of us to shriek and spin around to see a blue figure dressed in a black robe with a gentle blue flame flickering above his head. _Was he a monster?_

_"Who are you?" _Donald shrieked before he amied his staff at the blue guy in the robe,_lets just call him blueberry for now._

"Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy. Wait, let me guess. You want to  
enter the games, right?"Blueberry paused to give me an odd smile before he palced an icy cold hand on my bare shoulder causing me to shudder. "Well, then, hey, get a load of this."

I gaped as a pass appeared in my hands. "A-A pass?" I stuttered looking up at Blueberry in confusion that only caused him to laugh.

"It's all yours. Good luck, kid. I'm pulling for you, little _princess"_ Blueberry replied with a snicker before he walked away chuckling to himself, _I don't know why but I didn't like how he called me princess..._

* * *

" Hey, how'd you get this?" The midget demaned at me as I handed him the pass that Blueberry has givin me back in the arena.

"Can we just enter the games now?" I demanded, not really wanting to explain all this to him.

"Well... I guess so. We start with the preliminaries! Ready for the preliminaries?"

I looked at Goofy and Donald who nodded back at me. I smiled before looking down at shorty.

"Yup! You betcha..." I paused, _I had to know this midgets name sooner or later!_

"Phil," Shorty replied "and Some real weirdos signed up for the games. Better watch yourselfs..." he paused to look at the three of us, asking for our names.

"I'm Kairi," I replied pointing to myself.

"Names Goofy!" Goofy added

"DONALD DUCK!" Donald screeched.

"Alright...I wish you three all the luck!" Phil called out to us before we ran out of the lobby and into the arena.

"YES! WE MADE IT!" Donald quacked proudly behind me as Goofy chuckled loudly, I found myself giggling as well but stopped and came to a heavy hault before I nearly crashed into a guy who was pretty much ALL muscle!

He looked down at me with dark blue eyes, his hair sort of reminded me of Sora's except it was blonde, and a little less spiky, he wore a red scarf that covered his mouth, a blue sleevless sweatshirt, with two poldrins that had spikes on both his shoulders, with grey pants, black boots, and..._a black wing? _

I gulped uneasily as I stared back up at the man, _he looked angry. _

"Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat. Who knows, good luck beating him!" Phil shouted from behind me, I felt my heartbeat starting to increase at Phils words. _He expected me to fight HIM!?"_

My eyes widened, and I felt my stomach turn uneasily as the man pulled out a long metal sword out in front of him, it had to of been at least three feet long!

"The name's Cloud" The man said in a deep voice, his eyes flicked down at me. "I won't hold back, so I hope you're ready"

Then he lunged at me before I had time to scream.

* * *

**Yikes! MOVE KAIRI! LOL! XD Well I am sure you all know who that was! Anyways I hope you all enjoyed! Have a great weekened and please review! :P **

**Next Time: Cloud and Cerberus**


	8. Eight: Cloud and Cerberus

**PLEASE READ! **

**A/N: I will not be posting for the next week because my family and I are going to Disney World! Yay! LOL I hope ya all have a great spring break! -Ari **

**KHLegacy:**** Okay! Thankyou so much! I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story! And no probably not, I'm not sure if I'd write a KH2 in Kairi's part after this one :/ **

**Agent moonlight: ****Thats great to hear! Thankyou a ton! lol its pretty hard to write this I have to admit! I mostly make up her thoughts and I took your KH quiz on your profile and posted my answers on mine! It was fun! =D **

**Awesome twinkies: ****Yep! And no worries! :) I tried softball once...lets just say I didn't make the team...anyways thanks for reviewing! XD**

**RyoshiMorino: ****Pain in the tail! Hahaha thats cute! :D And yes It sure will Lets hope that Kairi will win this fight! :)**

**Kingawesome: ****_Stats boosts?_**** Chopping buldings? I have not gotten that far in KH2 yet so I have no idea what you're talking about lol! But I will say that Kairi will get all the magic and she will be able to summon like Sora does in the first KH :D **

**Little Kairi: ****I'm glad you think so! PS welcome back to fanfic! I remember you saying you took a break from it! Thanks for your reviews! I missed them! LOL XD**

**And PS I made Kairi left handed like me! :P **

**Disclaimer: NOOO I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

**Eight: Cloud and Cerberus**

Cloud lunged at me with a loud and furious yell, it happened so fast that it seemed like a blur! _I guess that you can call it a __miracle that I cartwheeled to the other side of his attack just in time._Unfortunately, It wasn't long before Cloud lunged at me again! _This guy is like a Rocket!_

I grunt loudly as I swiftly lunge my body towards the other side of the arena, moving my legs as fast as they could carry me no mattwer how sore and tierd they already were, _I had to show Phil that I'm hero material! __Because I AM Hero Material! Why else would the Keyblade have chosen me for...right?_

I swung _Destiny's Embrace _out in front of me as I got into my best battle stance, my heart was racing in my chest and I could fell it pumping all of the adrenaline quickly in my vains. _I can do this. I'm a hero. _Cloud tossed his ripped blood-red cape over to his right side before gripping his sword tightly into his hands, I could see the thick cripples of muscle on his biceps. His dark blue eyes were locked onto me, staring at me coldly.

_That wasn't going to stop me, after all of the other monsters I fought already there was NO WAY I was going to give up on this dude! _I took the advantage of his slow moves to charge at him, swinging _Destiny's Embrace _above my head before sailing it down onto Cloud's face, swifter then a waterfall.

Cloud flinched and staggered back a little as a deep cut appeared from his right temple down to his jaw bone, it wasn't long before blood started to seep out from his wound that _Destiny's Embrace _has givin him. _Was the Keyblade REALLY that sharp!? Duh Kairi! It's not a toy sword you're fighting with its a GIANT KEY!_

"The names Kairi," I spat out at Cloud who was panting loudly with his sword out in front of him, it sort of scared me since it was only a couple of inches away from my throat. Once again, I took the advantage of Cloud being off his gaurd to slash his upper abdomen.

He didn't back away this time...this time, he charged at me again with his sword causing me to squeal like a pig and cartwheel over to the other side, and since my arms were shaking I fell painfully to my side, Cloud noticed and dashed over to me before he thrusted his enormous sword into my right thigh.

I screamed loudly from the impact, my eyes were watering and I_ knew _that I was bleeding. I clenched on my teeth hardly as I looked up at Cloud who was smiling down at me in triumph. He twirled his sword around simply with one hand as he backed up a few spaces, still twirling his sword. _Uh oh, I know this sign, this is how sombody defeats their target, I remembered Riku doing that to the boxes he'd train with his wooden sword back at my island!_

"Farwell" Cloud muttered before rasing his sword up over his spiky blonde head, the sharp and large tip of it was aimed right to my heart, quicker then a wink Cloud thrusted his sword down to finish me, but _Destiny's Embrace _was there to stop him, his eyes widened from my swift reflex. _I had to say that I was pretty suprised myself. _

I glared up at him, narrowing my violet eyes as I slowly got back up to my feet, ignoring my right thigh that was throbbing madly at the moment. ]

"I...don't...think...so..." I said between heavy pants before jamming my Keyblade forwards into Cloud's stomach causing him to groan with pain before he stummbled down to his knees, dropping his sword besides him in the sand. I remained in my fighting stance, aiming the teeth of _Destiny's Embrace _at his throat. My breathing was fast and short, my chest was even puffing in and out to recive the air that my lungs have missed from my battle.

"No...way..." Cloud gasped, lowering his head so that his eyes were now facing the ground, kind of making him look like he was bowing down to me or somthing.

"YES WAY!" I herd Donald screech from the other side of the arena. "SHE WELDED THE KEYBLADE!"

"WAY TO GO KAIRI!" Goofy added as him, Donald and Phil ran over to me as Cloud remaind kneeling gasping loudly for air and holding onto his wounds that _Destiny's Embrace _has caused.

"Say, you're better than I thought, kid! Wish he was here to see this." Phil praised with a nod of his head as I dismessed my weapon from my left hand.

"Who?" Donald, Goofy and I asked togther. _I hope it wasn't blueberry or whatever the heck that guy's name was! I don't know why, but somthing about Blueberry just gave me the willies. _

"Hercules." Phil said to my relief "He's a hero if ever there was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father."

"Well, thats nice!" Goofy replied with a loud _Ahyek! _

"So am I hero meteral ye-" I cut myself off once I realized that Phil was no longer paying any attention to me, his eyes were wide with fright and were looking up past my shoulder. I slowly turned around, and _really _wish that I didn't.

Behind me was this enourmous black dog, it had two extra heads, and blood-red eyes. Its fangs were probably the same hieght as Donald, its claws were like razors, and it _had _to be at least thirteen feet tall! I gulped loudly before giving Goofy and Donald a frightened look.

Suddenly, Blueberry appeared from behind one of the large poles of the arena.

"Oh, right, there was one other rule I forgot: _Accidents happen."_

Before any of us had the chance to speak, another figure appeared, however he was human. He had chestnut colored hair styled in a grass-like head band, he wore a plue cape with a brown, _I like to call them dresses but they are actually called Tunics. _

"Leave Hade's! You've caused enough trouble!" The man growled as he shove his way past him, _he was even more muscular then Cloud! And So HADES was the dudes name... _

"Herc!" Phil shrieked at the man who swiftly stepped out in front of us, the three-headed dog snarling and snapping its long fangs at him.

_Hercules. _

"Phil, get them out of here!" Hercules cried out, Phil did not had to be asked twice before he led Donald, Goofy and I back into the lobby. As much as I wanted to help Hercules, I had to protect myself.

* * *

"Whew, that was close!" Phil exclaimed as I paced back and forth around the small lobby biting down on my nails that were already chewed down to the nub._Close was right! To close! Just one bite from that Three-headed Dog would snap you in half! _

"That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him. But then again, maybe not... This doesn't look good."

_It had a NAME!? _

Hercules couldn't fight that monster alone, I _had _to help him! I finally put my pasting to a stop to face everbody who looked as nervous as I felt.

"We _have _to help him!" I announced, that seemed to stun them all.

"Are you _CRAZY!?" _Donald shrieked stomping up and down a few times on his wide duck feet. "That thing will chew us to bits! What's gotten into you!?"

_"You know, Riku has changed..." _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Well..." _

_"You okay?" _

_"Sora, let's take the raft and go-just the two of us!"_

_"Huh!?"_

_"Hehe! Just kidding!"_

_"What's gotten into you?You're the one that's changed, Kairi."_

The entire scene of Sora and I sitting on the paopu tree flashed back into my mind, _it was the night our world got swallowed up by the Darkness. _

"Kid, you're not entering the arena, are ya? This ain't just some match. This is for real!" I herd Phil cry out from behind me, I snapped back to realitly, realizing that I was right in front of the doors at the lobby. Absently, I summoned _Destiny's Embrace._ And swallowed my fear back down with a large gulp.

_I am a hero. This is what hero's do. They fight. They risk. They help. _

"I'm not afraid." I replied,_but I WAS afraid. I was scared to death, but I had no choice. "_You can decide if I'm hero material or not.." I added beckoning Donald and Goofy to come over, Phil watched them, his mouth formed in a large "O" shape as they walked past him.

"Careful, Kid!Cerberus ain't no puppy!" Phil added as he fallowed us out the door.

* * *

Once the three of us reached the battle arena, we spotted Hercules with Cloud, who was unconscious. Hercules has him over his shoulder, as he slowly backed away from Ceberus who was licking its chops at him.

"Hercules! Get him outta here!" Phil screeched from behind me, Hercules shot us a quick glance, almost hesitating but did what he was told anyways. Now, I was Ceberus' next target...enemy..._meal. _Phil looked up at me then back at Cerberus who was slowly creeping up to us, their red eyes seemed to glow with hunger.

"Kid, I got two words of advice for you: _Attack!"_

"BUT THATS ONE!" Goofy shouted out to Phil, but he has already bolted after Hercules inside of the lobby like a rocket. _It was now up to us. _

"Do you think we can take him...or them?" Goofy whispered to Donald and I as we slowly backed away from the three-headed dog who was getting closer.

"I don't know..." Donald admited before we all jumped as Ceberus let out an enormous roar that made the ground crumbble from beneath us. _Maybe this was a bad idea...To late now. _

"STAY BACK!" I screamed at Cerberus before I threw myself at its enormous body, the six pairs of eyes glued down to me, licking its chops at me. _Here it goes..._

With all of the strength that I had left in my body I threw myself up as high as I could into the air to strike the three-headed monster but instead, I was blasted from a hot fireball that sent me yards away and causing me to land painfully onto my back.

"KAIRI!" Donald and Goofy shrieked as Cerberus started to stomp over to me, hanging their head's low and bearing their three foot long fangs at me, I gasped and swiftly shot up to my feet, no matter _how _much that my legs were killing me right now. _I wasn't going to let myself die...what if I was the only hope to stop all of the Heartless? And to find the King? Or Sora and Riku? Or even my Island? I couldn't give up. I WASN'T giving up._

"You wanna piece of me? COME AND GET IT!" I shouted at Ceberus, it seemed to get him even more angry. It rose to its hind legs, making it twice as tall then it already was before slamming its front legs back down to the ground, sending a huge wave of air that brought the three of us down and onto our backs.

I had no time to lay around, even though I wanted to more then anything in all of the worlds. I scrammbled up from the ground and nearly screamed in horror as Cerberus started to shoot dark black and blue flames out from its mouth, like it were a dragon, but with a dark mist,_ kind of like the one that sucked in Riku back at home._

But these dark clouds wern't in the sky, they were large pools under my feet, and they _hurt _when I stepped in them!

"RUN KAIRI!" I herd Donald scream, but he sounded so far away, I glanced back up at Cerberus to see that it was charging at me, its pace a lot faster now. _But I was WAY to exaughsted to run! I had to just wing it...maybe its easier to fight then it looks!_

I turned arouns sharply to frail myself at Cerberus, giving one of its heads a good and powerful wack with my Keyblade, and falling back to my feet just in time to avoid getting my arm bit off.

"KAIRI!" Donald screeched, realizing almost instantly that he wasn't trying to get my attention, he was _healing _me. I looked down at my thigh to see a green vail of light swirl around it, clearing my wound as if it never happened. _Cool! I know that Donald uses magic but I never thought that this could happen! _

I didn't have time to thank Donald because now he had his magic foucused on Cerberus, bolts of lightning hit the beast, stunning it, giving the three of us the chance to wack its heads with all of our might. Then I decided to use some magic of my own. I swiftly pointed the tip of my keyblade at the stunned monster.

"FIRA!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, my voice breaking to a large metor sied fire ball that shot out from my keyblade and blasting the monster to the other side of the arena. It whimpered and slowly limped away as its wounds sizzled into its skin.

"Well..." I rasped, nearly gagging to get my breath back. "Another monster defeated..."

* * *

"Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further-"

_"Hey!_ What do you mean "junior heroes"?" Donald repeated at Phil who was awarding us, as soon as we got the strenght and energy to stagger back into the lobby.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero." Phil replied stubbornly, _ugh! He is such a pain in the tail!_

"So, what does it take?" Goofy asked scratching under his chin.

"Well," Hercules cut in "that's just something you'll have to find out for  
yourselves. Just the way that I did."

"Psh! Is that all? We'll become true heros by proving ourselves in the games!' i replied placing my hands on my hips that were extreamly sore at the moment.

"There ain't gonna be any games for a while. Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first." Phil replied shaking his head in shame, I was about to argue but then I remembered how sore I was and how much damage we have caused from fighting Cerberus.

"Alright, we'll be back soon!And we'll be the best heros out there!" I announced. "Come on Donald and Goofy, we have people to find!"

* * *

Cloud was sitting by the doors of the world exit, his eyes seemed to be far out and deep into thought, _he actually didn't look so scary when he was swordless...just kind of...lonely?_

"Uh...sorry for the wounds...are you all right?" I asked nervously scratching the back of my head, my hair was still damp with my sweat from the battle with Cerberus. _I bet it smelt too! Did they have a shower in the gummi ship? Maybe a washer and dryer?_

"Yeah." Cloud replied softly as he slowly rose up to his feet.

"So why did you go along with him, anyway? Hades?"

_That was his name right?_

"I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. I fell into darkness, and couldn't find the light."

"You'll find it!" I ressured him, he looked down at me, his dark blue eyes were a lot more softer then before. "I'm searching, too."

"For your light? Don't lose sight of it." Cloud muttered before he started to walk back to the lobby.

"Okay, um...How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved!?" I called out from behind him.

"I think I'll pass." Cloud replied with a chuckle before he disapered into the lobby. I exchanged a shrug at Donald and Goofy.

"Well guys, I guess that we're all done here! Lets get going! We got other worlds to save!"

* * *

**Whooop! Looks like Kairi, Donald and Goofy survived that fight! Good for theM! Please R&R I hope u all enjoyed and have a great spring break! Please vote on my poll when u have the time! :D **

**Till Next time: Deep Jungle **


	9. Nine: Deep Jungle

**A/N: Hello everyone I'm back! I just got back from Florida friday night and I'm ****_still _****exaughsted, isin't that sad? Hahaha I guess I'm just as lazy as Sora! Hehe anyways on with Kairi's adventure! PS Thanks to Kingawesome who gave me an idea for this chapter! =D **

**RyoshiMorino: ****Thanks! I'm so glad to hear that the story is doing okay! And Thanks, I'm still trying to make the battle scenes better since they're is a lot in KH :/ **

**KhLegacy: ****Haha, Thanks! I thought it would be more intreresting to add some humor into the story! :) And yes, Disney is a ton of fun! I've went there all the time as a kid and had so much fun going back! Thank you :)**

**AwesomeTwinkies: ****UGH! It takes me at least 2 hours to write a chapter for this story! But its worth it! And its understandble if you suck at Kingdom Hearts, its a hard game! And yes we have our spring break here in Hollis in april! :) **

**Kingawesome: ****That is hilarious and such a good idea! Thanks lol that'll be interesting I will totally use it! Thank you! :) **

**DanipotterlovesGod: ****1. I love your pen name. 2. I have a learning dissapilty thats why my gramar is not that good. 3. thanks a ton for favoriting the story. 4. LOVE your avatar! GO SORA!**

* * *

**Deep Jungle**

"Hey, Donald, maybe King Mickey's down there!" Goofy said looking past me to peer over Donald, he had the Gummi ship hovering over another World we found, this one seemed to be all trees and rivers!

"In a backwater place like that? No way! Let's move on." Donald replied shortly with a swift wave of one of his feathered wings.

"Hold on a second!" I butted in, _Their King may not be down there but Sora and Riku could! Or even Alice! I wasn't giving up now! _"Sora and Riku might be down there! It wouldn't hurt to land!"

Donald snorted and shook his head.

"Forget it! We're on an important mission!"

"Oh come on! PLEASE! I have friends too you know!"

_ "No!"_

I felt my blood starting to boil, _why is he being so selfish!? I get that he has an important mission to find his King, but he also agreed to help me find my friends! And from were I come from, we NEVER break promises! _

_"Come on!" _I screeched clearly irritated with the stubborn duck.

"Aw, phooey! Just forget it! They're probably already Heartless by now!"

Now that's what set me off.

"How _dare _you say that about my friends!?" I shrieked before I lunged my hands onto the Gummi controls.

"Uh oh..." Goofy muttered fallowed along with a large gulp.

"Don't touch that! Nooo!" Donald quacked loudly as I pushed his webbed duck feet off of the pedal to place my own over it.

"We're _landing!_ You made a promise!" I shouted back before I stepped on the pedal with all my might, the three of us screamed like loons as I sent the Gummi ship crashing into the new world.

* * *

Too fast.

It all happend too fast.

First I was landing the Gummi ship into the world, then a second later, I find myself falling out of the sky screaming bloody murder. If they're ARE people in this world, they must of herd me for sure. A small, rusty old tree house was what broke my fall, I landed painfully onto my back, the back of my head wacked one of the hard wooden walls.

It took a few moment's for my vision to clear. The tree house was a _mess. _Clothes were scattered around all over the floor, parts of wood were loose and dangling from the tree house ceiling, and some of the furniture that was in the room had large scratch marks on them.

I slowly pushed my hands off of the floor and slowly got up to my feet, but I didn't get very far up when my knees started to buckle up underneath me.

"AHH!" I cried out as I swiftly gripped onto the nearest object next to me which was a worn out dresser. _What is this place? _The only thing that I got in response was the painful throbbing of my head.

"Oh...Oww...my head...Donald? Goofy? Are you there?" I called out, my voice was horse and rough from all of the screaming that happened back in the Gummi Ship. Suddenly there was a loud _THUD! _That caused me to shriek and whirl around, nearly to jump out of my own skin.

No one was there.

No Donald, No Goofy, No Alice, No Riku, No Sora.

"Donald? Go-" I started before I was inntrupted by a large Cheetah that sprang out from behind one of the large pieces of furniture,its sharp fangs poke out, its golden eyes read hunger, and its claws were sharp as glass, _it was after me!_

I summond, _Destiny's Embrace _and managed to cartwheel out of the direction the cheetah was after me for. _But it was a CHEETAH, I don't think that I could out run it for long, those things can go up to 70 miles per hour if they really wanted too!_

I herd the Cheetah snarl from behind me, I flung myself to the hard wooden ground just in time to avoid another one of the Cheetah's pounces, I watched the wild cat agaped from across the room as it crashed right into a mirror, the broken glass shattered loudly into ear piercing drops.

The cheetah was even more furious then before, it turned its body around to face me, it licked its chops before it started to cave in on me. I held _Destiny's Embrace _tighty in my left hand out in front of me, that was shaking madly, my heart was pounding in my chest so hard that I was starting to have trouble breathing.

I was doomed, my legs ached, and my lungs were on fire. Right when I thought that I was done for a large man came down in front of me, out of nowere, wearing nothing but a brown piece of clothe around his...um..._parts._

But I wasn't focused to much on the man, I was focused on the Cheetah. The man stopped the Cheetah's attack by forceing it away with his spear. The cheetah growled furiously at the man and tried its hardest to fight back, but the man was to strong, and eventually the cheetah gave up.

It backed off and darted out of the tree house, and jumped out of one of its narrow windows, faster then the blink of an eye. The man turned to me, he was fairly muscled, he was hunched over, with long messy brown hair and dark green eyes.

"Y-y..." I stuttered trying to find the right words to say, and ignore the fact that he wasn't far from being naked.

"Sabor, danger." The man cut me off looking down at me with serious eyes.

"U-um...thank you..."

"Thank you." The man repeated seeming very puzzled, that puzzled me as well. _Why would he be thanking me when he just saved my life?_

"Um...what is this place?" I asked changing the subject.

"This place, this place." The man repeated once more. _Did he not speak English or somthing? _

"Okaaay..." I continued, now feeling extreamly uncomftorble that I was alone in a tree house with a half naked man who can hardly speak English. "Where did the others go? Look, I got separated from my friends. Have you seen them?" I contiued as slowly as I could.

"Hmm?" The man muttered, I wasn't to sure if it was a question or if he were trying to think, so I decided to repeat myself.

"My..._friiieeenddsss" _

"Friends!" The man repeated, his face lit up_. I was guessing that he was catching my drift now._

"They're ya go! Friends! Uh...my friends! Yeah! There's two of 'em! The loud one is Dona-" I cut myself off once the argument back in the Gummi ship flashed back into my mind.

_"Hey, Donald, maybe King Mickey's down there!" _

_"In a backwater place like that? No way! Let's move on."_

_"Hold on a second! Sora and Riku might be down there! It wouldn't hurt to land!"_

_"Forget it! We're on an important mission!"_

_"Oh come on! PLEASE! I have friends too you know!"_

_ "No!"_

_"Come on!" _

_"Aw, phooey! Just forget it! They're probably already Heartless by now!"_

_"They're probably already Heartless by now!"_

I shook my head slowly to shake away the anger. _Who cares about those two? All they care about is finding they're precious King! They don't know the first thing about friendship!_

I looked back at the underwear man, who was still looking down at me curiously. I sucked in a deep breath before forcing him a small smile.

"Forgive me, I made a mistake, I'm looking for my friends, Sora, and Riku..."

"Look for Riku, friends?" The man repeated slowly.

"Right! My friend Riku!" I replied with a slight nod of my head.

"Sora friends?" The man continued, and right behind him...was Sora. He was looking right at me with his bright amazing colbat blue eyes,his chocolate brown spikes were everywere but they framed his face well. _He was alright..._

"Um...y-yeah..." I stuttered before I slowly took a step forward, past the man to get closer to Sora. He looked at me for another moment before he walked off and out of the tree house, giving me an odd smile as he did.

"Sora..." I whispered softly, feeling my heart sink deepliy inside my chest. _Why didn't he say hi to me? Or ask me if I were alright? Its not like Sora to walk out like that! Could I just be seeing things? I mean I did fall a few feet..._

"Friends here." The man replied shortly, I looked back up at him,feeling a little spark of hope inside my heart.

"They are!?"

_So I'm NOT dreaming! They're really here!_

Suddenly he started making wierd gorilla-like noises.

"&&X% &&X%. Friends here."

_Whatever '"&&X% &&X%' means, but hey, he's all I got! And I DID see Sora! Riku must be here too!_

"Well, I'm not sure what that means, but if you say my friends are here then can you please take me to Sora, and Riku?"

"Tarzan. Tarzan go."

_Tarzan? I'm guessing that's the man's name. He did save me, and he's offering to help me find Sora and Riku so I think its safe to tell him my name._

"And I'm...Kairi. Tarzan go,Kairi go go!"

_Thank goodness nobody else was around to hear how silly I just sounded._

* * *

I fallowed Tarzan out of the tree house, to discover that the world was an enormous deep jungle! It wouldn't suprise me to find Heartless hideing behind every rock! But I still got my key, and Tarzan's got his spear...and he seemed like he could fight. So we should be safe.

We continued our hike down from the tree house until we came to a big vine-like log thing. My heart nearly stopped beating once I realized how high we were, _I've never been such a big fan of heights. _

"We slide. "&&X% &&X%" Tarzan said fallowed by more gorilla-like noises.

I pointed at the green vine-like log.

"Y-You mean on _that!?" _

Tarzan nodded before he grabbed my arm tightly, suprising me, I ended up staggering forwards and onto that enormous green log. We were _sliding!_

I held on tightly to Tarzan's arm and squeezed my eyes shut, I didn't dare to keep them open. We must off been slideing down at least four hundred feet!

"JUMP!" Tarzan hollared in my ear, he didn't have to ask me twice. All of this sliding was making me exteamly dizzy! I let out a loud shrill scream before I did what I was told, the warm air blew threw my short hair as we fell down...down...down...and finally into a large nest of soft leaves.

I slowly opened my eyes, to find tons of boxes filled with home goods out in front of us. Even a Brittan flag, and a large tent in the shade of yellow, it sort of reminded me of Selphie's dress.

"Jane...we go see Jane!" Tarzan said pulling me up to my feet before I had the chance to respond, he was half dragging, half leading me over to the tent.

"H-hey wait! What about Sora? Or Riku?" I called out from behind him, but he ignored my question and pushed the tent flap aside and dragged me into the tent.

Once my eyes ajusted to the light, I spotted a young girl, probably in her early twenty's. She was behind a camra and in front of her was a large screen for a slide show.

"Jane!" Tarzan exclaimed, with a large smile spreading across his face.

The young girl turned around, her long brown hair seemed to fly past her shoulders before it hit her mid back. She had a pointy little noise, pastal pink lips, and a lighter shade of green eyes then Tarzan with natrual thick eyelashes, like Sora.

"Tarzan!" Jane exclaimed, her smile growing just as wide as his.

"Oh, and who is this?" she asked once she spotted me.

"Hi, I'm Kairi I'm looking for m-"

"Oh, you speak English! So, then, obviously, you're not related to Tarzan... Are you here to study the gorillas?" Jane cut me off, tilting her head to the side in curiousity.

"Highly doubtful." Came the unfamilar voice of a man, behind us. The three of us whirled around to see a tall slender man, dressed in yellow holding a large rifle in his hands, his black hair was slicked back, and he had a thin mustache above his upper lip. And besides him were Donald and Goofy!

"KAIRI!" Goofy exclaimed, spreading out his arms to me for a friendly hug, I felt an entire wave of warmth and happiness hit me.

"Goofy! Donald!" I screeched bending down to take Donald's hands into mine, but then that memory back in the Gummi ship came back into my mind, we both huffed loudly at one another and turned around to face the other way, both crossing our arms.

"A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas." The mustache man spoke, with a slight shake of his head. _Wait...did he just say HUNTING Gorillas when Jane said they were STUDYING them? _

"Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them. This is _research." _Jane responded but mustache man...or _Clayton_ has already left the tent. Jane gave us all a little shrug. "Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home."

I gave Jane a small smile before I turned back to Donald and Goofy. Donald was still clearly mad at me for not listening to him. Call me crazy but I wasn't really, I guess that I'm to big hearted. I could never stay angry for too long, thats not who I am. _But if he wanted to go find his King, then I wouldn't stop him._

"I'm staying." I reported, and to my suprise, Donald said it too. We both looked at eachother to exchange a puzzled look.

"Wait...y-you are?" I stuttered pointing a finger at him. But before Donald had the chance to respond to me, Goofy butted in.

"Kairi!look what we found. Look at this!" Goofy said before he pulled out an orange squared block out from one of the large pockets from his green vest.

"What is it?" I asked taking a step closer to examine the item better.

"A gummi block. It's the same stuff used to build our ship." Goofy replied before he stuffed the orange gummi block back into his vest pocket.

"Oh so that means...that your King could be here!" I exclaimed looking up at Goofy then back down at Donald who nodded slowly.

"So, we've gotta work together to look for him. For now." Donald replied, I could still tell that he was mad at me. But I wasn't going anywere until I make things right between me and Donald.

"Donald, listen...I'm sorry about what I said and did...I just think that it would be fair...I mean, I have people to look for too..."

Donald sighed and nodded his head slowly at me.

"I'm sorry too, I should not have been so selfish!"

Goofy chuckled before he placed both his large gloved hands onto each of Donald and I's shoulder.

"Yeah, All for one, huh?"

I giggled. "Thats right!"

I turned back over to Jane who was smiling down at us, Tarzan was hunched over and playing around with one of the slides to her camra.

"Apparently, Tarzan was raised in the jungle by the with him still isn't easy, but he's learning." Jane explained to us as Tarzan started to sniff the camra slide, the three of us giggled quietly at his actions.

"So that explans all the Gorilla noises!" I replied with a slight nod of my head.

"Ah, that's right." Jane replied then paused for a moment, and made a thinking face. "You said that You're looking for your friends?"

"Yeah,He said Sora and Riku are here. And one word I couldn't understand..." I replied slowly, watching Tarzan walk over wierdly to us to hand Jane her camra slide.

"Oh...well...Why don't we try this? We'll show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match that word. Oh, what happened to the slides?" Jane wondered before she looked around the tent for her slides.

"Maybe they're around the campsite?" Goofy offered

"We'll find them! They couldn't have gone far!"

* * *

After finding some slides, Tarzan, Goofy, Donald and I head back over to the Tent to hand Jane back her slides. She quickly slipped them inside of her camra and started the slide show, the first picture was of a castle..._but...why did it seem so familar?_

"Kairi? Are you alright?" Jane asked softly.

"What? Um... Nothing..." I responded quickly, starting to wonder to myself _why _this place seemed familar..."This place... it just looks so familiar. But how? I've never been off my island...before..."

We all fall back into silence before we all look at a few more pictures, then Jane shuts of the slide show and turns to Tarzan.

"Well, Tarzan?" She asked him softly, but he still looked confused, so I decided to give it a try.

"Sora and Riku? My friends?"

But Tarzan just shakes his head as if saying he doesn't know. _But he DID know! He told me TWICE that Sora and Riku were here! Why is he saying he dosn't know now!?_

"But I thought-" I started but was cut off by that wierdo of a dude hunter, Clayton. _Somthing about him just dosn't seem very trustworthy..._

"That leaves just one place." He reported , he still held his rifle in his hands as if it were his baby. Clayton looked down at me. Young lady, we've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them."

_Psh yeah! Because you want to kill them, you jerk!_

"Really, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn't hide-" Jane started but Clayton cut her of and whirled around to face Tarzan, Clayton smelt like mist and rusty bullets.

"Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-las." Clyaton spoke slowly to Tarzan. Tarzan looked down at me slowly to give me a small nod.

"Tarzan...are you sure?" Jane and I say togther.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak."

_Kerchak? _

"Kerchak?" Jane asked before looking back at Clayton, then me. We both shrugged in response. _Tarzan said a lot of wierd things but I don't remember him saying anything of 'Kerchak'._

"He must be the leader. Perfect. I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle _is_ a dangerous place." Clayton finally spoke before giving us all a wide mischievous smile, that I didn't like one bit.

* * *

"Sabor!"I herd Tarzan yell as the four of us made our way to the Hippo's lagoon. _Sabor...wait...the cheetah! _I quickly summoned my Keyblade just in time to wack the pouncing cat in the face. It snarled loudly and swatted one of its paws at Tarzan, reciving a large wack of the head from his spear.

I took this advantage to aim the teeth of my Keyblade at the dangerous cat. Before I blasted a large fire ball at it, that sent it a few feet back. Sabor whimpered loudly as he limped into a long stock of bushes.

The four of us looked at one another, we were all out of breath and still held our weapons. Tarzan gave us a small nod before he took of to the Hippo's lagoon, with Goofy, Donald and I at his heels.

* * *

What seemed like ages, we arrived at the nesting grounds, and they're had to be at least two hundred gorillas! Donald, Goofy, and I waited patiently behind Tarzan as he start babbling in Gorilla to the biggest one, who I was assuming was, Kerchak.

"Did you get that?" Goofy asked Donald and I, we shook our heads 'no' in response.

"KERCHAK!" Tarzan yelled after the large Gorilla as he and the rest started to woddle away. Tarzan sighed before he hung his head down in shame.

"He seemed sorta distracted by something." Goofy muttered, and I noticed that he was right.

"Was he looking toward the tree house?" I wondered to Donald.

"Lets go!" Tarzan shouted before Donald could respond to me, and the four of us found ourselfs climbing and running around once more.

When we arrived to the tree house we spotted a little Gorilla inside playing with a little globe, and Clayton as well, he had his rifle pointed strieght at it!

_HE WAS GOING TO KILL IT!_

Donald barged into the tree house screaming loudly, scaring off the Gorilla and Kerchak, Clayton whirled around to face us, his eyes were dark.

"What's the big idea!?" Donald demanded.

"You don't understand. I was only trying to... Ah. A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life." Clayton responded with a wave of his hand.

"We don't believe you, Clayton" I spat at him, my voice filled with venom. He raised a thick eyebrow at me, before he chuckled.

"Little girl, you don't know the first thing about hunting!"

"You're right, I don't but I knew for sure that you were trying to kill that Gorilla! Now come with us, we're going to talk to Jane about this right now!"

Clayton chuckled once more as he arched his shoulders into a shrug.

"Whatever you say"

* * *

"How could you_ do_ such a thing!" Jane shouted at Clyaton in anger once the five of us arrived back at the tent.

"Now, Miss Porter, as I told you, I was not _aiming at_ the gorilla. The child here, is confused!"Clayton replied calmly, but Jane didn't buy it. I had witness' to prove that I was not _confused._

"You are not to go near the gorillas again!" Jane snapped at Clayton who now seemed extreamly emembarrassed, he gave us each a dirty look before he stormed out of the tent.

Suddenly a loud gunshot filled the air causing us all to jump. Donald, Goofy, Tarzan and I sprinted out of the tent to find many herds of Heartless scattered around the campsite. These ones were blue...and they resembled monkeys! _Well, we're in a jungle so it kind of makes since..._

"HEARTLESS!" I yell out to my team mates who already have their weapons at the ready, I summon _Destiny's Embrace _before I swing at a few Heartless that vanish right from the touch of my Keyblade, once every Heartless is defeated we head back to the tent to see that Jane is no longer there.

"Hey, where's Jane?" Tarzan asked as he looked around the empty tent anxiously. "Something coming. Jane, danger. Jane near... Near tree house."

"Sounds like trouble. Let's go!" I say before the four of us head back to the tree house once more.

* * *

_"Tarzan!" _

The four of us look up to see Jane and the little gorilla that Clayton tried to shoot earlier, all huddled togther surrounded by Heartless.

"HEY! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I shout before I hope on a few rocks to reach the ledge that Jane and the gorilla were on. The monkey Heartless turn around to glare at me with their shiny yellow eyes. I charge at them, with my team mates at my side and defeat every one of them.

"KAIRI! LOOK!" Donald screeched pointing to an odd black fruit, Heartless were sprouting out from it. I gasp softly before hurling myself off of the ledge, landing hardly onto my feet. Donald, Goofy, and I sprint over to the fruit distroying each monkey heartless while Tarzan stays by Jane side to protect her.

Donald shoots all sorts of magic at the furit while I continuously wack it with my keyblade as Goofy defeats the rest of Heartless with his shield. Irritared and tierd as I was, I raise my keyblade up before I bring it back down into a large swing, destroying the fruit and all of the monkey Heartless around it.

* * *

Tarzan, Donald, Goofy, and I head over to the cliff once we bring Jane back, saftly into her tent. More and more Heartless are starting to appear and we all make sure to get rid of each and everyone of them in order to prevent harm to come for the Gorillas.

Clayton is at the cliff, with all of the other gorillas in front of him. He held his rifle out and is about to fire.

"NO!" I shout scaring off all of the gorillas, Clayton slowly turns around to look at us, his eyes were darker then before, and he did not look happy.

_"Clayton?" _I chock out as the rest of my party runs over to my side.

"Not Clayton! *&&X%! Not Clayton!" Tarzan cried out.

Suddenly, Clayton is floating up from the ground and some invisible enemy appeared from beneath him. My eyes widen and my heart rate quickens once I spot Clayton aiming his rifle at us!

"WATCH OUT!" I shout to everyone as I push them all underneath a large rock just in time for Clayton to fire and shoot at were we were standing last.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT!" Clayton screeched. "You can't hide from me, little _princess" _

_Oh great, he's calling me princess too! What is up with me being princess!?_

I swallowed hard, gripping _Destiny's Embrace, _Tightly into my hands. _I'm fast, he may have a gun but I'm fast. If I could avoid Leon shooting me, then I can avoid Clayton shooting me. _

"Come on you guys" I whisper softly to recive crazy looks from them. "For the gorillas!"

Tarzan nods quickly before leaping out of his hiding place to attack Clayton, I sprang out behind him and run around in circles, dropping down behind rocks and bushes every now and then to avoid being shot. My heart was now pounding loudly into my ears and slamming into my rib cage.

I spot Donald and Goofy wacking at Clayton but getting attacked by that invisble thing that he is riding on. _Maybe if I shot some magic at it, it would show itself. _

I carefully aim the teeth of my keyblade below Clayton, before I command Fira, sending three little flames out and striking the invisble enemy, which slowly started to appear. It was an enormous green lizard with bulging yellow eyes and long claws, it also had the same symbol on its chest as the rest of the Heartless did itself.

I gulped uneasily as I eyed the creature, it glanced down at me before it's eyes started to turn white, I managed to move my feet below me, not daring to look back, until a warm blast hit my right arm, the pain was so powerful that I found myself on the hard ground.

Panting loudly I examine my right arm to see a large wound that was burning my arm, but...it wasn't fire, it was _acid._

"KAIRI!" Donald screeched as he aimed his staff at me and shot a green gust that flew deepliy into my wound almost instantly, and healing it faster then the blink of an eye. I shouted Donald a thanks before I swiftly got back up to my feet.

I dared myself to run over to the monster, it was still shooting white acid from its eyes and Clayton was still shooting bullets. But I couldn't worry about thay, I had to kill it, and Clayton as well. I let out a steady yell as I start to smash my keyblade deepliy into the monsters limbs causing it to scream out on pain.

I could hear Clayton grunting and I already knew that Tarzan is taking care of him. I look up at the giant lizard as I raise my keyblade over my head and hurl it at the lizard striking it right in its chest, causing it to drop Clayton and Tarzan, I signaled Tarzan to move and he did, Clayton just layed there grunting loudly to much in pain to move as his monster released a large heart and collapsed right on top of him.

* * *

After the battle, Tarzan and Jane lead us over to a large waterfall cavern.

"Home, Tarzan Home"

"This is your home? But that means..." I pause and then Jane picks up.

"The waterfalls... They're echoing all the way here."

"*&&X%. Friends there. See friends." Tarzan explaned slowly.

"Oh, now I've got it. *&&X% means heart. Friends in our hearts..." Jane said before she looked back at us with a smile.

"Oh, so that's what it meant..." I replied with a small smile, but I was a little disapointed that I didn't find Sora or Riku...

"Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends." Tarzan continued before a keyhole suddenly appeared from the blue lights of the waterfall, _I must have to lock it like I did to the one back in Wonderland..._

I swiftly go with my gut instinct and aim _Destiny's Embrace _to to emit a beam at the keyhole to seal Deep Jungle from the Heartless. then an item is dropped after that.

"A gummi!" Goofy exclaimed as he picked it up. "But its sure not the King's"

I look down to see the little Gorilla go up to Donald.

"I think someone has a new admirer." Jane said in a singsong voice.

"No, no, no, no! Daisy would kill me!" Donald screehed causing us all to laugh.

"Well, guess we better get going..." I said as soon as our laughter died down.

"Where is your ship, anyway?" Jane asked

"Well, uh... Not too far." Donald muttered looking around carefully.

"Kairi...Tarzan, friends." Tarzan said giving me a small key chain that resembled...A paopu fruit...

* * *

**A/N: Eeekk...this chapter totally blowed...I'm sorry :/ it was a little rushed! I'm pretty busy today! But I think it would be more ****realistic If Kairi stuck with her orginal blade instead of her keep switching, I'm not sure how I'd write that...anyways thanks to all of u who took ur time reading this! :) Please R&R! I promise the story will get better! I PROMISE!**

******Till next time: Magician's Study**


	10. Ten: Magician's Study

**A/N: Yay! I'm so glad to hear that the last chapter didn't blow! I guess this means we're up tothe next chapter! Or...world shall I say ;) **

**RyoshiMorino:****YES! That is so good to hear! Thanks a ton! And IKR? You can never go wrong with Donald! XD**

**Khlegacy: ****Oh I'm so glad that you enjoyed it! :) And yeah, I'm sort of obsessed with writing especially when Its Kingdom hearts! =D **

**Kingawesome: ****I agree with you there, but I sort of like Kairi's keyblade it really fits with the paopu keychain and representing her island :) But it would make some since if I gave her the Oathkeeper since it has her luckycharm on it...we shall see...**

**Agentmoonlight: ****I'm so glad! :) And yes, I try my best to make Kairi her own person since she is a little bit smarter then Sora! (SORRY SORA I STILL LOVE YOU!) LOL anywyas, thankyou for reviewing :) **

**TwilightRoxas7: ****Thankyou for your feedback! :) And you'll find out soon I promise! :) **

**AwesomeTwinkies: ****THANKYOU! And you actually do have to kill sabor in the game but I was to lazy to add it in the story lol XD And I had a great time in Disney, Thankyou! :) **

* * *

**Magician's Study.**

"So, if that gummi block that came out of that glowing hole is not like the others ones you guys use on your ship...what would it be used for?" I asked Donald and Goofy as we made our way into the Gummi ship.

"I dunno." Donald muttered as he hopped into the drivers seat, Goofy and I hopped into the two passanger seats beside him and buckled ourselfs in.

"Maybe Leon'll know!" Goofy exclaimed as Donald started up the engine, he was silent for awhile considering it until he finally nodded.

"Hmm...He might. Back to Traverse Town, then?"

Goofy and I nodded our heads in response.

"Alrighty! Then lets get going and out of this snakepit!" Donald muttered before he pulled the controls of the gummi ship forwards and we were in the air, I looked out of my little window seat to see the deep jungle getting smaller and smaller as we got higher and higher.

Finally I turned back to Donald who keep his eyes open for the passing and shooting ships, swirving threw large circles and away from flying rocks every now and then. Goofy was starting to fall asleep. Which I should be to, but for some odd reason I _wasn't_ tierd. _And no offense to the others but I probably needed sleep the most!_

"Hey...um Donald?" I asked as I sheeipshly combed my fingers threw my audburn hair that wasn't its usual soft and silk, now it was knotted and frizzy, I was use to it being like this on hot days back in Destiny Island's but never has it been this rough or long since I showerd! I had to of _stinked _by now!

"Yeah, Kairi?" Donald asked, keeping his eyes set on the road. "What is it?"

"Um...well...I just thought...that maybe I could fly us back to Traverse Town for a little bit,I have to get better at flying...right?"

Donald quacked out a laugh.

"_NOOOO WAYYYY!_ You know what happened LAST time Kairi!"

I scoffed. "Thats because you were being _unfair!"_

"NO! You were being unreasonable!" Donald shot back, the Gummi Ship seemed to be picking up with his voice volume.

"No I wasn't! You were just being a meany!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Oh...here we go again..." I thought I herd Goofy mumble to himself before Donald and I got into a huge arguement.

* * *

"Alright Kairi, this is a _secret _waterway! So don't tell anbody!" Donald whispered harshly to me as we made our way into the second District of Traverse Town. _Come on, who would I tell!? My keyblade? _I was finally starting to get tierd so I just nodded my head softly at him in response.

"Good!" He huffed before him and Goofy started pushing on a loose metal pole, until the waterway was exposed to us, but only with a small amount of room.

"Alright, ladies first!" Goofy said beckoning me over with a small wave of his arm, giving me a friendly toothy grin. I smiled back at Goofy as I walked over to them but nearly gasped at what I saw.

"Kairi?" Goofy asked in a concerend voice.

"Are you okay!? What is it?" Donald asked.

"Its just...I have this wierd feeling...like...danger is near...darkness..." I replied slowly, my voice sounded miles away.

_"Really?"_ Goofy asked in a frightened voice before looking around nervously. "WHERE!?"

"Oh calm down! You big palooka! We're all just tierd! We've had a LOONNNGG and stressful day! Now everyone needs to calm down...and fallow me to see Leon and Aerith!" Donald replied before he beckoned me forward to the acute entrince of the waterway.

"Donald's right..." I paused to yawn loudly then giggle right after remembering how Sora would always do that when he was tierd, which was quiet often. "But maybe Donald should go first, I mean...I have no idea were we are going!" I admited.

They both nodded before Donald jumped into the water and swam threw the little entrince of the Waterway, I sucked in a deep breath once the icy cold water made contact with my skin, _I thought that the waters back HOME Were cold!Eeek!_

Goofy was right behind me, It was pretty simple squeezing my way threw the little opening of the waterway. However, it was a bit difficult to see, only specks of light on the walls of the tunnel were the only light around us. Each splash that we made echoed off the tunnel walls of the waterway.

I was chilled to the bone by the time the three of us have reached Leon and Aerith, _but hey, at least I got to soak my hair, maybe its not as knotted!_

"So, you found the Keyhole." Leon spoke as Donald and Goofy helped me out of the water and onto the rocky ledge by the water, _That was a random question...no 'Hey! You're back! Good to see you're okay!" _

"Um...y-yeah...In two worlds actually!" I replied before twisting my short hair in my hands to drain all the water out. _Would it be wierd if I asked Aerith for a hairbrush? _

"And...?" Leon asked impatiently_._

"The Keyblade lock's it automatically." I responded letting go of my hair.

"Oh Good!" Aerith added. "I'm so glad that you're okay Kairi!"

_Why thank you, at least YOU care! _

But before I could answer her Leon cutted in.

"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole. And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town as well..."

_And I'm guessing you want ME to find it? _

"Okayyy..." I said slowly not sure exactly where they were going at. "Do you know what that means?"

"It was in Ansem's report." Aerith replied softly.

_Ansem...Ansem...who was that dude again? OH Yeah! Ansem was the guy who was studying the Heartless He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report, _at least thats what Yuffie told me, and that all his pages were scattered arounds the worlds, _I probably have to find those too..._

"The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world's core" Leon added folding his arms across his chest.

"Really? Well...what happens to the world when they do that?" I asked looking at Leon, then at Aerith then Donald and Goofy then back to Leon again.

"In the end, it disappears." Aerith responded softly.

"_WHAT!?" _Donald, Goofy and I shrieked togther, _does that mean that my island had a keyhole too? Was it too late to find it? Oh I hoped not!_

"That's why your key is so important." Leon added.

"Please lock the Keyholes. You're the only one who can." Aerith said. "Seeing other worlds would probably serve you well."

_Wow, no pressure or anything!_

"We gotta find your friends!And Alice And King Mickey!" Goofy exclaimed, his words brightend me up at the thought of finding Sora and Riku. _They had to be okay! They're smar-err...well Riku's smart...well as long as Sora is with Riku then They should be fine!_

"You're right!We better get going! Thanks you guys!"

I was about to turn around to go back into the icy cold water until I remembered that unfamilar gummi block that Goofy still had in his vest pocket.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Leon, This gummi block's different from the others. Do you know what it's for?" I asked before Goofy pulled the Gummi block out from his vest pocket to show Leon. He narrowed his eyes at it, thinking hard.

"Ask Cid. He should know." Aerith said once Leon has been quiet for awhile.

"Wait, Kairi!" Leon called out behind us before we headed back into the water. "This stone holds some mysterious power. I've been carrying it for luck. I want you to hold onto it."

"Thanks, but um...how do I use this?"

Leon made that thinking face again. _Gee...you don't know to much, do you pretty boy?_

* * *

Cid was there to greet us as soon as we arrived to the Accessory shop, _yes...still soaked and wet from head to toe. We probably all look like drown rats!_

"Hey Kairi! You're back! What've you got there? Hey! Well, if it ain't a gummi block!" Cid exclaimed as Goofy handed him the mysterious block.

"I knew it!" Donald nearly shouted pointing at Goofy who just arched his scrawggny shoulders into a shrug before he turned back to Cid.

"Well...What's this one for?" he asked to Cid who was chuckling softly to himself.

" You're kiddin' me! You're flyin' a gummi ship and you don't know nothin' about navigation gummis? Bunch of pinheads. Interspace ain't no playground!"

_PINHEADS!? He did NOT Just call us PINHEADS!_

"We don't know a lot about _any _of this! Just give us a break will ya gramps!? We have to use The Gummi ship to get to other worlds! We have no choice!" I blurted out.

"Whoa, easy. I didn't know. No hard feelings, all right? Well, I guess could lend y'all a hand, then."

_No THAT was the answer I was hoping for. _

I thanked Cid before he started to give us his lecture on Gummi's.

"Basically, with navigation gummis, you can go to new places. You want one on your ship, right?"

We all nodded.

"I'll install it for you. But I got this thing I gotta go deliver first."Cid added.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

"Just this book. It's real old. When the guy brought it in, it was practically falling apart. Too beat up to restore it to the way it was. But overall, I did a decent job puttin' it back together. Anyway, you mind deliverin' it for me? It's the old house past the Third District. Look for a big fire sign." Cid explaned before handing me an old ripped up book that was quite heavy.

"Sure, we'll be back soon. WOHA!" I shrieked when the sudden chimes of bells came from out of nowere, I knew that they wern't in the shop but they wern't far away either!

"What was that?" Donald, Goofy, and I screeched holding onto one another cowardly.

"Hmm? The bell at the gizmo shop is ringing. Go check it out if you want, but deliver that book for me first. When you're done, stop by the house in the Third District. I'll be there."

I nodded slowly as I let go of Donald and Goofy.

"Thanks, I'm sure we will."

* * *

It took longer then we thought to find the house in the third district, but at least we havn't ran into any Heartless yet. And I hope that we don't for the rest of the night! _I've fought ENOUGH today!_

"Watch your step!" I warned as I noticed the stones in the water slowly moving side to side. _Great, as if I havn't moved enough today! _

Holding the book tightly against my chest I quickly, but carefully hopped on each moving step, waiting paitently for the next one to arrive, until we finally reached the small house. To my suprise it was absolutly empty, just a little window in the dark, and a center circle platform.

"Shouldn't we be waitn' outside till the owner comes?" Goofy whispered to Donald and I. I couldn't resist a chuckle.

"Of course not! Nobody owns this house! Its completly empty! You guys stay right here, I'll just put this book on the windowstil!" I replied before pushing the red curtian that was on the arch, instead of were a door should be.

The house smelt musty, and had a few dust bunnies in the corner and..._SORA!?_

_"S-s-s-sora!?"_ I stuttered flabbergasted, looking down at my best friend who was sitting on the ground. He slowly looked up at me to give me a soft smile before he got up to his feet.

"Hello Kairi, There's something about this musty place..." I felt my heart rate quicken as he slowly walked past me, his footsteps echoed off of the walls. " It reminds me of the secret place back home, where we used to scribble on  
the walls. Remember?"

"Y-yes...of course I do!" I blurted out, still shocked to see that he was here, _but...how DID he get here when I saw him in the jungle last? _"Sora...how did y-"

Sora pressed a finger to his lips to silent me.

"Be safe Kairi, its dangerous out there, escpecially for you"

_Why for ME? That bum has to be teasing me! _

I gave Sora a puzzled expression once I realized he wasn't teasing, he was serious.

"Sora?"

"KAIRI!" Goofy came from behind me, I look back over to Sora to see that he was gone.

"Well, well... You've arrived sooner than I expected." An old man with a white beard and blue robe greeted us with a wave of his hand while the other one was holding a large bag.

"You were expecting us?" I wondered, but my mind was still on Sora.

"Of course!" He replied with a soft chuckle.

I looked back at Donald and Goofy, before Sora's words echoed in my mind.

_"Be safe Kairi, its dangerous out there, escpecially for you"_

I swalloed uneasily.

"Um...you're not a H-heartless are you?"

"Oh, my. No. My name is Merlin. As you can see, I am a sorcerer. I spend much of my time traveling. It's good to be home. Your king has requested my help."

_Wow, I feel like a dummy now! How could he be a heartless! I must be REALLY worked up!_

"King Mickey?" Goofy gasped

"Yes, indeed. Donald, Goofy. And who might you be, young lady?" Merlin asked me before adjusting his glasses before peering down at me.

"Kairi" I responded giving him a soft smile.

"Ah. So, you have found the key." Merlin replied.

"More like the key has found _me!" _I said with a nervous chuckle.

"What did the king ask you to do?" Donald asked ignoring my lame joke.

"Just a moment" Merlin replied before he stepped onto the center circle platform. "Presto!" He commanded and all sorts of books and furniture start to float out of his back and scatter around the room in a flash.

"There, now. Ahem. Your king asked me to train you in the art of magic. We can start anytime you like. Let me know when you're ready to begin the training. Oh, and one more thing."The old man paused before a carraige came out from his bag as well. _Did he possibly have a shower in there too? maybe some shampoo!? _

Then an eldery lady wearing a blue robe appeared.

"Hello. I'm the Fairy Godmother. Your king asked me to help, too. I will assist throughout your journey."

"I do not know how much I can be of help, but do stop by anytime" Merlin said.

"Thank you Merlin, But what about the book?" I asked as I held out the book that Cid gave to me for delivery.

"Oh, that book... So, Cid asked you to bring this. Thank you. You wish to know what kind of book it is? I don't even know, myself. In fact, it's not mine. Somehow it found its way into my bag one day. It was such a curious book, I asked Cid to repair it for me. Well, I guess I'll put it here somewhere, for now. This book holds a great secret. The missing pages will unlock it. I'll leave the book over there. Do look at it whenever you like. My best regards to Cid for repairing it for me. Oh, and about that stone of yours... You should ask the Fairy Godmother about that."

"Alright, I will thank you" I replied before I walked over to the Fairy Godmother.

"Hello Deary, how can I help you?" She greeted.

"Um...Do you know what this is?" I asked her before I handed her the little stone that Leon gave me back at the Waterway.

"Oh, the poor thing! He has turned into a summon gem!" The Fairy Godmother replied.

"I-I'm sorry?" I asked blankly.

"This little creature lived in a world that was consumed by darkness. When a world vanishes, so do its inhabitants. But this one had such a strong heart, he became a gem instead of vanishing with his world."

"Oh wow, that is awesome! But...Can he regain himself?" I asked.

"Yes, but only his spirit. Now, watch! Bibbity Bobbity boo!"

Suddenly the Fairy Godmother cast a spell around me, that sparkled and vanished quickly.

"Whenever you call, he will help you. If you find any more of these, bring them to me. Don't worry, when their worlds are restored they will return there. Kairi, please help save them!"

"Don't worry, I will!" I promised with a smile before turning back to Merlin.

"You'd best go see Cid before going anywhere else, And be careful out there!"

* * *

Donald, Goofy and I made our way out of Merlin's house, and pass the moving stones before we finally arrived back into third district. The three of us were in shock once we saw a figure fighting off a herd of Heartless, including me once I realized that it was _RIKU!_

He slashed threw every Heartless, his silver hair flying around him, and his shirt collar all twisted up. He looked over at me and gave me a small smile.

"Hey! There you are! What's going on?" He asked before he walked over to me. _He was here! And so was Sora! This is perfect! We can all fight the worlds togther and go back home!_

"RIKU! YOU'RE OKAY!" I screamed before throwing my arms around his waist to pull him tightly to me in a deep hug, I could hear his heartbeat pounding against my ear.

"Alright, alright, let me go now."

_Typical Riku, Never the one for affection!_

I quickly did what he was told. "I_ have _to be dreaming!"

"I hope not. Took forever to find you."

"You were looking for me to? W-wait! What about Sora!?" I blurted out almost instantly.

"Isn't he with you? Well, don't worry. I'm sure he made it off the island, too. We're finally free. Hey, he might even be looking for us now."

"B-But I _saw _him!" I cried out, but before Riku could respond a shadow heartless sprouted up from the ground behind him.

"We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me.  
I know this-" He paused and watched me agaped as I struck the Heartless with _Destiny's Embrace, _and it vanished into thin air.

"Leave it to _who?" _I asked before giving him a playful smirk.

"Kairi,what did you-" Riku paused as he noticed Donald and Goofy for the first time.

"I've been looking for you and Sora, too, with their help." I replied as I slung my keyblade over my shoulder.

I swore I saw a flame of jealousy spark in Riku's eyes.

"Well...Who are _they?"_He asked, in not such a friendly tone.

"Ahem. My name is-" Donald started but I cut him off, I was so excited to tell Riku that my patience must of been as high to the sky right now!

"We visited so many places and worlds, looking for Sora! And you!" I said quickly and Riku chuckled.

"Really? Well, what do you know? I never would have guessed."

"Oh, and guess what? Kairi's the Keyblade master. Who would've thought it?" Goofy chimed in.

Before I could respond, Riku has snatched _Destiny's Embrace _out of my hands to examine it closely.

"So, this is called a Keyblade?" Riku asked.

"Yes, can I have it back now?" I asked holding out my hands egerly, _I didn't feel really comftorble with Riku holding my keyblade..I don't know why..._

"Catch!" Riku shouted backing up before he tossed me back my keyblade, I quickly recieved my keyblade from him before I spoke.

"Okay, so, you're coming with us, right? We've got this awesome rocket. Wait 'til you see it! It will be just like playing back at the island, but with _real creatures! _It is really scary but the more the mer-"

"No, he can't come!" Donald cut me off before giving Riku a glare, Riku glared back before crossing his arms over his chest.

"And why _not, _bird brain"

"FORGET IT!" Donald snapped as he snatched out his staff and Riku took out his sword.

"WHOA! WHOA! HEY!" I shouted quickly getting in between the two, before things would start to get ugly.

"Donald, we can trust him! He's my friend!" I cried out.

" _I don't care!" _Donald snapped, being the selfish duck he is.

"Hey! He's gone!" Goofy spoke for the first time in awhile.

"W-what!?" I whirled around to see that Riku was indeed, nowere to be seen. I turned back to give Donald a glare.

"Thanks a _lot! _We just found him and now you set him off!"

"He dosn't see, trustworthy!" Donald replied before Goofy cut in.

"Hey, hey now you guys, why don't we head back to the small house and go see Cid? Maybe Riku went there!"

I smiled at Goofy.

"Okay, maybe Sora is too!"

* * *

"Cid! Is Riku here? Or Sora!?" I nearly yelled as the three of us ran into the small house to find Cid, Leon and Aerith waiting patiently. He raised an eyebrow at me in confusion.

"Sorry kid, but hey, You guys ever hear of Maleficent? I hear she's in town."

_Maleficent?_

"No, Who is she?" I asked

"A witch, man, she's a witch!" Cid cried out, Donald and Goofy shot one another a nervous glance.

"She's the reason this town is full of Heartless. Don't take her lightly." Leon added

"She's been using the Heartless for years." Aerith explaned.

"We lost our world, thanks to her." Leon growled.

"One day, a swarm of Heartless took over our world! And that was 9 years ago!I got out of that mess and came here with these guys."

"Thats awful..." I said softly. "But at least you all got out safely!"

"Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem. He dedicated his like to studying the Heartless." Leon said "His report should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless."

"I'm sure Maleficent's got most of the pages." Cid added with a low grunt before he turned to face me. "So, you delivered that book? That navigation gummi's installed and ready to go. You find another one, you bring it to me. I threw in a warp gummi for the heck of it, Now you can jump to worlds you've been to before. Well, better get  
back to my real job. What's my real job? You'll see. See me at the First District."

I smiled softly.

"Thanks Cid"

Cid nodded. "Hey did you check out the gizmo ship yet?"

"Oh thats right! The one with the bells right?" I asked curiously, they all nodded in response.

"There's a legend about it, you know. But it's all boarded up. Nobody can get in there." Aerith added glumly.

"Heck, go check it out. Ring it three times to see if anything happens"

* * *

Donald and Goofy were at my heels as we came to the second district to make our way threw the Gizmo shop that had all sorts of machines running, a few heartless appeared, but it didn't take long to defeat them.

Outside of the gizmo shop was a long ladder, Donald and Goffy held it still as I climbed up it, to see that it _was _all boarded up! I quickly summoned _Destiny's Embrace _before smashing my way threw with the boards, Donald helped with his use of magic. Behind the boards was a giant bell.

"I wonder what happens when you ring it!?" Goofy wondered.

I shrugged before walking up to it.

"Guess we'll find out!" I replied before I pulled onto the lever three times, the bell clanged loudly above us.

"Kairi, LOOK!" Donald shrieked pointing at the courtyard across from us. There was an open Keyhole.

"HURRY!" I shouted, finding myself scrambling down the wobbbly ladder, Donald and Goofy quickly scrambled after me to keep up. Going threw the Gizmo shop would take _way _to long! _Heartless could sneak into it any second!_

I spun around on my heal and sprinted down and off the ledge, landing painfully onto my knees, but I didn't let that stop me. I aimed my Keyblade at the Keyhole, and it swiftly locked it with a beam of light.

Donald and Goofy ran over to me, they were both panting and gasping loudly. I smiled up at them before getting back up to my feet. ignoring the pain in my knees, _I probably scraped them up pretty badly but I can always buy potions._

"Well you guys, looks like we've sealed another keyhole!"

* * *

There was a little wooden boy at the accessory shop instead of Cid himself.

"Well, well, as I live and breathe! If it isn't Pinocchio!" A little green criket chirped, wearing a top hat and suit, he quickly hopped onto the wooden puppets shoulder.

"Oh. Hi, Jiminy." Pinocchio greeted.

"What in the world are you doing down here?" Jiminy asked him.

"Um... Playing hide-and-seek?" Suddenly, Pinocchio's nose grew longer.

"I just don't believe it. And here I was, up all night, just worried sick about you. Why of all the-Pinocchio!" Jiminy scolded as Pinocchio's nose grew longer.

"Pinocchio! Are you telling me the truth?" Jiminy snapped.

"YES!" The puppet protested.

"Then tell me, what is this?" Jiminy asked

"It was a present!"

"No fibbing, now! You know you're not supposed to tell lies. A lie only grows and grows, 'til you get caught! Plain as the nose on your face!" The little cricket chirped.

"But if you want something, why wait? Why not just take it?" Pinocchio asked.

"Oh, my! Who told you that? You need some advice from your conscience!" Jiminy cried

"That's right! You're my conscience, Jiminy! I'll never tell lies as long as you're around." Pinocchio replied before his noise went back to normal.

"You need to be good so you can become a real boy. You promised Geppetto you would be, right?"

"Oh! Do you know where Father is?" Pinocchio asked before looking up at me. I shook my head slowly in response.

"Sorry, I havn't seen your father" I said softly

"Jiminy, let's go find Father!" The puppet squealed.

"Now, hold on! There are all sorts of dangers and temptations out there! I'll go find Geppetto, so you just wait here. These fellows here will be helping me!"

_Whooaa...there body, when did I promise you that!?_

"Sorry Jiminy, but...I have other missions to do before I can promise to make other ones" I said and Donald and Goofy nodded in response.

Jiminy nodded.

"I understand! Be careful! Its dangerous out there!" Jiminy called out behind us before we left the shop. Once again I could hear Sora's voice.

_"Be safe Kairi, its dangerous out there, escpecially for you"_

_But WHY me?_

_Because I wield the Keyblade? _

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm...IS that the reason now Kairi!? We shall see! Hope you all enjoyed! :) PLEASE R&R! Till next time: Agrabah**


	11. Eleven: Agrabah

**A/N: Alrighty everyone I just wanna say thanks for reading/fallowing/favoriting and reviewing! Keep it up!And I shall give ya a shout out! :D WE FIND OUT ALOT IN THIS CHAPTER! Well...Kairi does! ;) **

**Shout outs: **

**RyoshiMorino: ****Thank you! This story is a lot of hard work! It may seem easy because I am fallowing the quotes from the game but its totally a challange when its a whole diffrent character!**

**AwesomeTwinkies: ****Thanks! And Clayton isin't to hard, what you need to do is jump up on those tall ledges and wait for the lizard to get close to you or Clayton himself, then you can attack it and ig it dosn't work then I'd just run around the world fighting Heartless to level up! You'll get it! And Good luck! I hope that helps! :) **

**Agentmoonlight:****I'm glad you liked it! I know I would be worrying about how I smell too! I'd probably be worrying more then Kairi! LOL! XD **

**TheGermanCity:****Oh DARN! I totally spaced the opposite Armor battle!I'm sorry! :/ I guess I wrote so much that I spaced it lol XD **

**KHLegacy: ****I'm so glad you're loving the story! Its a lot of work but its so worth and fun to write! Escpecially when I'm bored! XD **

**Firetrail: ****Thanks for fallowing/favoriting Reversed! :) **

**Keybladeauraofpie: ****Thanks for fallowing/favoriting Reversed! :) **

**Ozzx:****Thanks for fallowing Reversed! :) **

**Star1019: ****Thankyou a bunch for favoriting Reversed! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! **

* * *

**Agrabah.**

Donald landed the Gummi into the next world. It was a little similar to the Olympus Collusum because of all the sand on the ground, however the buildings were much diffrent and it seemed like this was a place were people lived...however..._nobody was around... _

"Thats strange! Nobody's here!" Goofy exclaimed looking around cowardly behind his sheild, Donald and I had our weapons out as well. _You just never know when a Heartless may appear. Escpecially when you're a Keyblade Weilder.._

"Or The King!" Donald said.

"Or Sora, Or Riku" I added.

"Or Alice!" Goofy reminded us and the three of us sighed. I felt a wave of fear hit me, _what if Donald was right on what he said back in the deep jungle. What if they have turned into Heartless? Could Sora and Riku have just been allusions?_

"Who's there? Hello?" Came an unfamiler voice of a young girl. The three of us turned around to see no one there. Just a pile of boxes stacked over another. I held _Destiny's Embrace _tightly in my left hand before I slowly walked around the boxes to see a girl, a little older then me crouched behind them.

She had a darker shade of skin, caramel brown eyes, long black hair that was styled in a head band with thee ponytail holders, and she wore a greenish-blue tank top with matching poofy pants and golden shoes.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked softly before I offered her my hand that wasn't holding my Keyblade. The girl nodded slowly before she excepted my hand to help her get up to her feet, she was taller then me by at least four inches, _ugh! I hated being short, well at least im taller then Phil. _

"I'm Jasmine." The girl explaned as Donald and Goofy came over to my side to see what was going on. "My father is the sultan of Agrabah."

"Agrabah?" Donald asked in a puzzled voice.

Jasmine gave him a small smile.

"Agrabah is the name of this world, I'm guessing you three aren't around from here"

The three of us shook our heads no.

"So...Daughter of the Sultan you say?" Goofy asked scratching underneath his chin before Jasmine gave him a small nod in response. "That means you're a princess."

_Princess? So...they exist too? _

"Thats right." Jasmine replied with another nod. "But he has been deposed by Jafar, who now controls the city."

"Jafar?" I asked with a small tilt of my head. _Could he be in cahoots with Malefecent? _

"You haven't heard of him? He's the royal vizier. He's gained evil powers and seized Agrabah. He's desperately looking for somethin-something he calls the "Keyhole." Jafar caught me trying to escape, but he helped me." Jasmine explained.

"We're looking for Keyholes, we need to have them sealed to protect your world from the darkness...but who was it that helped you?" I asked Jasmine.

"We were hiding nearby, but he left a while ago to take care of something... Oh, I hope Aladdin is all right!" Jasmine cried out.

"Aladdin? Where might I find this street rat?" Came a sinister yet, unfamilar voice.

The four of us turned around to see a tall slender man on a high wall just above us, he had a golden staff in his hand that represented a snake, he wore a turban on his head, above his dark brown eyes, he had a thin little beard and mustache and the same skin tone as Jasmine.

"Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess. These little rats won't do, you see."

_I'm guessing that this dude is Jafar..._

I quickly turned to Jasmine.

"Jasmine, get out of here! Its not safe! We'll handle him!" I said before giving her a light push on her arm to get her going, she gave me a quick nod before she took off down the streets,_ I hated to have her alone in the streets full of Heartless but this guy seemed a lot worse for some odd reason..._

"Ah, here we are..._another_ princess, but this one who holds the key..." Jafar said giving me a wicked smile before he turned around and left before an entire group of Heartless appeared.

_WHAT? Did he just call me a princess!? I'm not a princess! Or...am...I?_

_"KAIRI!_" Donald shrieked snapping me out of my thoughts, I swiftly whriled around to face were he was pointing to see these two Heartless dressed in blue, with shoes like Jasmines but in the color of red, like Jafar they had Turbans around their head and for weapons they had long swords.

I quickly ducked as one of the Heartless took a swing at me with its long sword, I did a 360 before striking it in the back with the teeth of my Keyblade, it vanished into thin air. The other one lunged at me giving me the perfect chance to strike it across its torso, after doing that, it vanished as well.

"Is everybody okay?" Goofy asked once we finished off the rest of the Heartless. I nodded slowly before wipeing a bead of sweat off of my four head. _A shower and a large meal would be nice! _But my mind was still set on Jafar..._Why did he call me a princess? _

"We should go see if Jasmine is all right!" Donald said to Goofy who nodded in response.

"Were do ya think she is!?"

"Well we won't know if we don't look!"

_Princess...I'm a princess who has the Key..._

___"Be safe Kairi, its dangerous out there, escpecially for you"_

_Could this be what Sora meant!? But...how did HE know!? _

"KAIRI!" Donald yelled inntrupting me out of my thoughts once more. I quickly looked down at the little white duck to see him tapping his foot impatiently at me. "You coming or what!?"

"U-Um...yeah...Sorry, lets go..." I replied scratching at my hair that was starting to become greasy, _I can't be a princess if I have greasy hair, that creep was probably trying to scare me! _

"How about we check this place over here?" Goofy asked pointing at an arched way that only had a long pole going up it. I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes to get a better look.

"Hmm...it does seem like a good place to hide! Lets check it out!" I replied before dismissing my Keyblade and running over to the pole.

"Wait a minute! Just HOW do you expect us to get in there!?" Donald asked me impatiently, I rolled my eyes at the irritated little duck.

"We climb of course!" I replied before I grabbed onto the pole woth both of my hands, then I jumped to give myself a boost and quickly straddled my legs around it. I look back down at Donald and Goofy who looked completely lost. "Oh come on you guys! Its easy!"

"Says the girl that came from an island!" Donald muttered.

* * *

After sometime of climbing, _most of the time was Donald trying to figure out HOW to, _we ended up a little room. A little box with food lay in the corner, and it was mostly empty with rags and a..._floating carpet!?_

"Wow! Hey you guys! Check it out!" I said to Donald and Goofy before running over to the carpet, I reached a hand out to touch it but it fled and flew out the window, faster then the blink of an eye.

"The carpet flew off toward the desert. Let's follow it. Kairi!" Donald exclaimed.

Goofy sighed.

"Does this mean we gotta go climb down that pole now?"

I giggled.

"No silly! There's stairs right there!" I replied pointing to the other side of the room, they both groaned and gave me dirty looks. "What? This means we don't have to climb again!" I replied with a little shrug.

"We didn't have to climb in the _first _place Kairi!" Donald sneered, I felt myself blush sheepishly once I realized what he meant.

"Um...Sorry?"

Donald just rolled his eyes and beckoned Goofy and I to fallow him.

"Lets go! Before we loose that carpet!"

Goofy and I gave eachother a nod before we fallowed Donald to the Desert's of Agrabah.

* * *

The carpet seemed to be waiting for us once we reached the desert. _Did it know that we were here to help out? _

"It wants us to come along?" Donald asked looking up at Goofy and I.

"I guess so!" I replied before I slowly climbed onto the carpet, Donald and Goofy quickly hopped in as well. I couldn't help smiling at the fact that I was riding in a magic carpet! _Wait till I tell Sora!_

"Hold on tight!" Goofy exclaimed as the carpet took of full speed into the desert, causing the three of us to crash and bump into one another, all gripping to the edges of the carpet and one another for dear life. _Oh boy, I hope they didn't see my underwear when my skirt flew up!_

"Gee thanks for the warning, Goofy!" Donald hissed once the carpet came to a full stop. Goofy just shrugged as the three of us hopped off.

"Gwarsh, sorry!"

I gasped as soon as my eyes fell on a man who was fighting of Heartless in Quicksand! Donald and Goofy noticed it too and quickly fallowed me over.

"Donald! Use some magic on these guys! Goofy! You try and distract him! Kairi! Oh no wait...I'm Kairi..." I paused to laugh at my own mistake. "I'll go and help the guy out of the quicksand!" I said and quickly summoned my Keyblade as the three of us got to work.

Goofy ran in front of me to wack the Heartless away with his shield as I slowly bent down on my knees near the quicksand and held out my keyblade for the man to hold. He wore a purple vest, red hat, and white baggy pants, he was bare foot and chest, with the same tan skin, hair, and eye color as Jasmine, he was fairly musculed and held a sword.

"_Quick! _Grab on!" I yelled down to the man, stretching out my keyblade a little farther.

"STAY BACK!" The man shouted up at me. "OR YOU'LL FALL IN TOO!"

"JUST HURRY!" I yelled back before I felt a sharp pain slice at my lower back, I screamed out in pain and looked over my shoulder to see one of those Bandit-looking Heartless. Its yellow eyes flared angierly at me.

"I GOT HIM! THUNDEREGA!" Donald shouted and a blast of lightining shot out from his staff and zapped the Bandit-heartless until it vanished. "CUREGA!" Donald commanded pointing his staff to heal my wound.

"Thanks Donald!" I said as I looked back down to the man to see him slowly grabbing the side of my Keyblade, I quickly got up to my feet and pulled back, but he was to heavy. "Guys! HelP!"

Donald and Goofy quickly held onto me and pulled me back as I slowly pulled the man out of the quicksand. The four of us all panting hard once we have succeed.

"Gawrsh, not again!" Goofy whailed once an entire herd of Heartless appeared and started to corner us slowly, we were all way to exaughsted to fight.

"Don't worry guys! I got this!" The young man said before pulling a lamp out from the pocket of his baggy white pants and rubbing the edges of it swiftly with the palms of his hands.

"Genie, get rid of these guys!" The man commanded,before I could think he was crazy, a large blue fog of smoke came out from the lamp along with an enormous Genie with a black gotie and strand of hair on the top of his head, he wore golden cuffs around both hands and earrings in both of his ears. He laughed humorously.

"Wish Number One, coming _right up!" _The Genie responded before zapping all the Heartless away with an amazing source of magic.

"WHOA!" Donald, Goofy and I cried.

"Pretty neat huh?" The man asked us with a grin, "This is Genie, I found him in this lamp and he is here to grant me three wishes!"

"Ahem! I believe you are now down to two boy!" The Genie replied holding up two large fingers right in the boys face. We all laughed.

"Right, right, two...thanks Genie..." The man paused to look down at me. "And thank you, for saving my life, I'm Aladdin and you are...?" He held out his hand for me.

"Kairi!" I replied as I shook the man's hand. "And its my pleassure..." I let go og the man's hand to poiunt at Donald and Goofy. "Thats Donald, and Thats Goofy, I'm a Keyblade wielder and they were sent from the King to help fight of these Heartless. We came to seal the keyhole, thats why we are here, and your carpet led us here to save you" I explaned to the man.

" I see... Thanks, Kairi."

"You're welcome! So...Aladdin, what're you doing out here anyways?" I asked curiously before looking around the sandy flat desert.

"Same old stuff. Hunting legendary treasure. Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders. I found that magic carpet, and this lamp. Legend has it that whoever holds the lamp summon the-"Aladdin started but the Genie cut him off.

"Please, kid, leave the intros to a professional. The one and only GENIE OF  
HE LAMP! Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted. Today's winner is...Aladdin! Congratulations!" The Genie shouted as he shot fireworkes around us and did a funny little dance by shaking his butt. I myself couldn't help giggling, it reminded me of Sora's victory dance he used to do back home.

_Flashback:_

_"Alright Kairi!" Riku said before placing a smoothie down in front of me. "Here ya go, one bannana and strawberry smoothie!" _

_"And here is mine!" Sora said handing me his cup. "I also added a little bit of whipped cream in it too! It was a pain to get it in less then five minutes but hey, it was worth it! I know how much you love Whipped cream, Kairi!" Sora flashed me his goofy grin as Riku rolled his eyes._

_"Whatever you kiss up." Riku muttered before shoving Sora out of the seat next to me so he could sit there. "We all know that Kairi's gonna looovvvee my smoothie!" He gave me a wink that wasn't exactly what you would call 'friendly' _

_Sora snarled before getting up to his big feet and brushing the dirt off of his red puffy shorts. _

_"Yeah!? We'll see about that! Go ahead and try it Kairi!" _

_"Okay!" I said with a small giggle before I took Riku's first. _

_"HA! See? She went for mine first! You better have that Munny ready Sora!" Riku said causing Sora to snarl once more as I took a sip from Riku's smoothie. Which was good...but it had a little too much bannana in it, and I don't like Bannana's that much! _

_"Alright Sora, now time for yours!" I said giving my best friend a smile before I set down Riku's smoothie and took Sora's. Sora gave me a nervous smile as I took a sip from it, and it was AMAZING! There wasn't too much bannana! There was the perfect amount of whip cream and the strawberrys were chunky so I got to chew on them while I drank it! _

_"MMM!" I exclaimed before swallowing the delicous smoothie. "Excllent! Sora wins this match!" _

_"REALLY? I DO!?" Sora squealed._

_"He DOES?" Riku asked, I could see anger starting to flash in his aqua colored eyes. _

_I nodded my head. _

_"Sorry Riku" _

_"YEEEEAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOO! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! BOOO YEAH!" Sora shouted causing me to giggle as he kicked his feet a few times then shook his butt and fist pumped the air. "Thanks Kairi!" He cried out once he finished dancing, he ran up to me and gave me a big hug that took me by suprise. _

_"Oh! Um...Y-your welcome! hehe!" I giggled nervously while hugging him back. I could feel his heart pounding loudly against my cheek, were I was resting on his chest. _

_Sora quickly pulled away to flash me a sheepish grin. _

_"Um...w-would you like me to make you another?" _

_"Yes please!" I said a little dissapointed that he let go of the hug. Sora nodded before he dashed off to the shack were we keep our food. I turned to Riku._

_"I'll be sword fighting with Tidus, I feel the urge to kick someone" Riku grumbled before he stormed off. _

"ANY WISH!?" Donald exclaimed loudly, snapping me out of my thoughts for the third time today, _gee sombody should give him an award for that! _

"Patience, my fine, feathered friend!" The Genie replied before he multiplied into three. "Any three wishes! A one wish, a two wish, three wish. Then I make like a banana and split! Our lucky winner made his first wish-and  
let me tell you, what a today that wish was-so he has two left. So, master, what'll you have for Wish Number Two?"

Then the Genie flashed a large spotlight on Aladdin who looked around sheepishly.

"Hmm, how about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?" Aladdin asked with a cheeky smile.

"Oooh! Munny! Royalty! Fame! Why didn't I think of that? Okay, you asked for it! A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold! Just say the word and I'll deliver it in 30 minutes or less, or your meal's free. Hey, I'll even throw in a cappuccino! Okay HERE WE GO-"

"I think I'll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah." Aladdin inntrupted the Genie before he scratched the back of his dark head nervously.

"Uh, why a prince?" Goofy asked Aladdin, and I could see the color starting to rise to Aladdin's cheeks.

"You see, there's this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine. But she's a princess, and I'm... Aw, she could never fall for a guy like me." Aladdin said before shaking his head in dissaproval.

I was back in reality now.

"Jasmine!? The Sultan's daughter!? Aladdin! She is in trouble! We went looking for her before we helped you but we couldn't find her!" I nearly shouted.

"What? Well, c'mon, let's get going!" Aladdin exclaimed before hopping onto the magic carpet.

"Oh great, here we go again!" Donald muttered with a roll of his eyes as the three of us joined Aladdin on the carpet.

"Don't forget to _hold on!"_ Goofy teased with a chuckle before the carpet took off, the Genie snickered quietly as he flyed along besides us as the carpet started to make its way out of the desert. "Ah, fresh air! The great outdoors!" The Genie added breaking the silence between the four of us.

I looked at the Genie.

"You're trapped inside that little lamp until sombody finds you, am I right?"

"Right you are young lady! Comes with the job. Phenomenal cosmic powers. Itty-bitty living  
space. It's always three wishes, then back to my portable prison. I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two..." The Genie replied before letting out a sigh. _I don't blame the poor guy!_

"Say, Genie, what if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp? What do you think?" Aladdin added, The Genie's face lit up into a wide smile.

"You'd do that?"

"Genie, it's a promise. After we help Jasmine!" Then Aladdin turned to me. "So, Jafar is after Jasmine and this "Keyhole"?"

"Keyhole, eh? I could swear I've heard about that somewhere before..." The Genie said before I had the chance to answer Aladdin's question.

"Really? Where?" Donald asked the Genie.

"Now, where was it? It's only been 200 years..." The Genie paused causing me to laugh.

"_Only!? _Well, we've got to stop Jafar before it's too late!"

* * *

The four of us ran into the streets of Agrabah togther with our weapons at our sides, fighting off every Heartless that came our way, some were HUGE and shot out fire! But Aladdin was a pretty impressive fighter so it didn't take us to long. When we arrived near the Palace gates we found Jafar and Jasmine.

"Jasmine!" The four of us cried, causing Jafar and Jasmine to turn around. _Poor Jasmine looked terrfied! _Jafar barked out a laugh once he spotted Aladdin by my side.

"Settings your sights a little high, aren't you, boy? Back to your hole, street rat. I will not allow you to trouble the princess any more."

_"Jasmine!" _Aladdin cried as Jafar grabbed Jasmine roughly by the arm.

"I'm so sorry, Aladdin." Jasmine whimpered as Jafar started to drag her away with him.

"Genie, help Jasmine. Please!" Aladdin whispered as he rubbed the lamp with his hands behind his back, The Genie quickly appeared and scooped Jasmine into his arms, suprising Jafar.

"WHEW! One wish left! You're making this really easy, you know." The Genie said as he floated around with Jasmine in his big arms. Jafar barked out another cruel laugh.

"So sorry, boy. I'm afraid your second wish has been denied."

Then a little red parrot swooped down and snatched the lamp from Aladdin before flying back to Jafar and dropping it into his hands. _That can't be part of the rules...can it!?_

"I'm sorry, Al!" The Genie cried before he disappeared, dropping Jasmine into a red pot that as a Heartless, it had long spider-like legs on the sides of it.

"And now, I bid you all farewell. _Attack!" _ Jafar commanded the Heartless before he ran off with the lamp in his hand.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin cried out.

"Come on!" I said tugging on his vest as we ran after the pot, I quickly aimed the teeth of my keyblade at it.

"THUNDER!" I screeched zapping the pot, it lost its balanced and started to spin around like a boomerang. I could hear Jasmine's echoed crys inside from the pot. I quickly ran after the pot but it was fast on its feet and it scrambled away before I could catch it.

"Jasmine! NO!" Aladdin cried out, suddenly Jafar laughed evily, and it sounded like it was coming from the desert!"To the desert! Come on, let's move!" Aladdin commanded before the four of us took of to the Desert.

* * *

After riding the magic carpet for the third time to the desert, we see a large tiger that was made of sand, it didn't look very friendly...

"What is _that!?"_ Goofy asked before looking up at Aladdin.

"Its the Cave of Wonders Guardian! The Heartless seem to be controling it!Look at its eyes!" Aladdin cried pointing out to the Cave of Wonders Gaurdian's eyes, and they were a white...just like Claytons lizard!

"We can do it!" I encouraged. "Aladdin, you take out the right eye, and I'll take out the left!"

"What about us!?" Donald asked, before I could answer a herd of heartless sprouted around us. I gave him a grin.

"You get to handle those guys! Quick lets move!" I commanded before we all went our own ways. I nearly cried out when I saw the Gaurdian shooting out that white-acid like stuff from its eyes. _I remember how that felt! _

I swirved and dodged its attacks, making my way to the back of it were it couldn't reach me, _at least I don't thinK! _I had no time to think of it! I slashed at a bandit heartless who appeared in the direction I was going in and I quickly got rid of him with a few hits from my Keyblade.

Then I quickly jumped onto the back of the Gaurdian, I screamed as it started to thrash its head about, shooting more white acid from its eyes.

"Oh this will be fun..." I mutterd to myself before I started to climb, still holding onto _Destiny's Embrace _in my left hand, my feet slipped a few times durring my climb up the Gaurdian's neck and I had to duck and move quickly away from the acid that would fly back towards me.

My arms were made out of jelly by the time I reached the top of the Gaurdian's head.I noticed Aladdin was already wacking its right eye with his sword.

Before I could do the same. Once again, it started to thrash its head about, sending me down on my knees, I quickly held onto its eyebrows and waited patiently for its fit to be over with.

"KAIRI! QUICK! I GOT THE RIGHT EYE!" Aladdin shouted at me before he jumped down off the gaurdian to help Donald and Goofy out with the Heartless. I quickly scrambled up to my feet and started to jab my Keyblade into the Gaurdian's eye, making sure to knock out all the darkness that lays within it.

"HURRY KAIRI! HEARTLESS KEEP COMING FROM ITS MOUTH!" Aladdin shouted at me, I looked down to notice that they _were _coming from the mouth of the Gaurdian. Suddenly I felt a warm and painful sting hit my right shoulder. I shrieked loudly and glanced at my wound to see that one of the acid missiles have hit me. _And oh my did it hurt!_

I clenched my teeth before aiming my keyblade at the left eye of the gaurdan. "FIREA!" I shouted sending a blast of fire into the Gaurdian's eye, it roared and jerked its head sending me flying off of it and tumbling into the warm sand as the darkness exploded out from its eyes, leaving it standing still.

"Great job, Kairi!" Aladdin praised as all the Heartless vanished, Donald quickly cured me as Goofy and Aladdin helped me up to my feet. "You are one brave girl."

I gave Aladdin a small smile.

"I don't really have much of a choice, now lets go find Jasmine!"

The four of us wasted no more time before we took off into the Cave Of Wonders.

* * *

"Now don't touch anything!" Aladdin warned us as we made our way threw the enormous cave. _It was so hard NOT too! _Every single wall of this gave shimmered and sparkled with gold, or diamonds, even rubies!

"Were do ya think Jafar could be? Goofy asked curiously looking around at our sparkling surroundings.

"I don't know...close I hope" Aladdin replied.

I looked ahead to see an enormous pilar.

"What about in there!?" I asked Aladdin before pointing a finger at the Pilar.

"Lets check it out!" Aladdin replied as he fallowed me over to the Pilar with Donald and Goofy behind. I summoned my Keyblade and started to smash at the heavy Pilar with all my might, it exploded with dust and we all started coughing violently.

"Well...at...least...we...opened..it!" Aladdin said between coughs, and he was right. As soon as the thick black fog from the pilar cleared out we were in some kind of golden chamber. Jafar was standing on a ledge with Jasmine laying unconscious by his feet, and the Genie who was floating around unhappily.

"My first wish, Genie! Show me the Keyhole!" Jafar commanded, Genie sighed and pointed to the wall, that soon appeared into the shape of a Keyhole.

"GENIE! NO!" I cried out absently before running into the chamber without thinking anything of it.

"KAIRI! WAIT!" I herd my party cry from behind me but I ignored them and continued to make my way into the chamber. I nearly gaped in suprise to see that Jafar was not alone.

Standing besides him was a tall lady, she had a pale green color for her skin, her eyes were yellow with small black puipls, she had thick curved horns on her head, she wore a black robe, the sleeves were ripped up, and she held a staff as well with a green ball on the top of it.

"_That _Princess again!? We don't need her until we find the others! She is the Seventh REMEMBER?" The lady snapped at Jafar who gulped nervously and to give her a sheepish shrug.

_Here we go with calling me a princess again, they can't be joking! _

"B-but she holds the k-key! Shouldn't she be first!?" Jafar asked her, before she could respond I butted in.

"Wait a second. Are you Maleficent?" I called up to that wierd dragon-looking lady who gave me an ice cold stare before she vanished into thin air. Aladdin, Goofy, and Donald ran over to join me.

"Jafar, let Jasmine go!" Aladdin barked with a swing of his sword causing Jafar to laugh.

"Not a chance. You see, she's a princess-one of seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door..." Jafar paused before he looked down at me. "And so are _you _my dear child"

"W-what!?" I cried out as I felt everyones eyes on me.

"Open..." Goofy paused.

"...the door?" Donald finished for him.

"But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it! Not even _you _Kairi!" Then Jafar turned to the Genie. "Genie! My  
second wish. Crush them!"

"Genie, _no!" _Aladdin shrieked.

"Sorry, Al. The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice!" The Genie replied apologeticlly before he punched the wall, causing it to crumble into large chunks that came flying down at us, the four of us screamed as we quickly ran out of the way from the wall.

Jafar laughed evily as he started to float into mind air, babbling some sorts of spells out that sent rays down at us, and one striked me in the ankle sending me to the ground. I screamed as I held onto my ankle that was spasing out and burning like crazy! More then the acid stuff from the Gaurdian and Lizard!

"Oh! Thats gotta hurt!" Jafar said as he floated over to me. "Not as bad as getting your heart out!"

_"NNNNNOOOOO!"_ Donald shrieked jumping out in front of me to shoot a large supply of ice chunks, and fireballs at him at once. Jafar grunted loudly in pain, giving Aladdin the chance to strike him a few times with his sword as Donald healed my ankle.

I quickly rose from my feet and ran across the room and to one of the ledges were Jafar was floating over too. My heart beating loudly in my head I somehow managed to boost myself over the ledge, with shaking hands I held _Destiny's Embrace _tightly in both of my hands getting ready to strike Jafar in the back of his head. But to my suprise he floated the other way and looked at the Genie.

"Genie! My final wish! I want you to make me an all-powerful genie!" Jafar ordered, Genie rolled his eyes before zapping Jafar who was laughing manically as he floated into a large hole that he made into the ground as he slowly turned into a red Genie.

I snarled before hurling myself down the hole after Jafar, my party right besides me. I got a wave of heat as we fell deeper and deeper into the hole. When we fell to the hard ground I realized we were surrounded by _lava! _

"The lamp! Get Jafar's lamp!" Aladdin cried out as he pointed to the red parrot who was flying arround holding a black lamp in its feet.

"We'll take care of him!" Donald added giving Jafar a dirty look, I nodded quickly before I fallowed the Parrot over to another ledge. I jumped the highest I could smacking the lamp out of its feet but the bird had a good grip! _TOO much of a good grip!_

I snarled as the bird laughed at me and flew over to another ledge, this one more narrow and taller then the last. I gulped hard before I hurled myself over the ledge, I missed but my right hand gripped at the edge of it, fourtintly. The bird started to laugh at me as it circled around me with the lamp.

"Come and get it! Come and Get it!" It chanted, I let out an angry growl before I took a swing at it with the hand that was holding my keyblade but I missed, and my right hand was starting to slip. I cried out and squeezed my eyes shut. Feeling large sweatdrops starting to fall down my face, I could hear the hot boiling lava exploding beneath me.

My heart was slamming painfully into my rib cage and my breathing was fast and loud.

"KAIRI!" Goofy screamed from the other ledge.

"HELP ME!" I shrieked before taking another swing at the bird this time, I managed to knock the lamp out of its hand, it squacked loudly as Aladdin caught it in his hands.

"Okay, Jafar! Back to your lamp!" Aladdin yelled as he pointed the lamp at Jafar.

"WHAT!? NOOOOO!" Jafar cried as he slowly got sucked into the lamp, his bird squacked loudly as it too got sucked in with him. And a little piece of paper fell by Aladdin's feet, Goofy picked up examining it curiously.

"KAIRI! HOLD ON!" I herd Donald scream, but I couldn't my fingers were acheing...they were slipping...

_"I-I CAN'T!"_ I cried before my grip on the edge was released I screamed as I fell down, down closer to the hot boiling lava, I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the pain, waiting to die, but instead of burning lava, I felt soft flesh and muscle.

I open my eyes to see that I was in the Genie's large blue arms, he scooped up Aladdin, Goofy, and Donald as well, carrying us back to the Lamp Chamber.

"Thanks Genie" I said breathlessly, I looked over at Aladdin who was searching the chamber anxiously.

"Jasmine? Jasmine!" Aladdin cried out as the Keyhole on the wall started to shine brightly. I swung _Destiny's Embrace _a few times in my hand before I aimed it at the Keyhole to shoot a beam at the Keyhole locking it from the Heartless. Instead of receiving a gummi block like we did from the last couple keyholes, the ground started to shake from underneath us.

"Whoa, we'd better get out of here!" Goofy cried out.

"WHERES JASMINE!?" Aladdin cried.

"She's gone!" Donald shouted back as Aladdin's magic carpet flew out in front of us, the four of us wasted no time hopping onto it.

"MALEFECENT MUST OF TOOK HER WHEN WE WERE FIGHTING JAFAR!" I had to shout over the loud noise of tumbling rocks. The carpet fleed with Genie right behind, we all screamed and held on for dear life as the carped swerved like mad around falling rocks, sharp walls and exploding lava, the poor carpet didn't stop until we arrived at Aladdin's house.

"So, Jasmine's no longer in Agrabah. Kairi, let's go find her." Aladdin said to me as we hopped off of the carpet, all very dizzy from the wild ride.

"I'm sorry Aladdin...I wish I could take you with me but...I can't" I said apologeticlly, gripping onto the walls of his home until my balance came back.

"Why not?" Aladdin asked in disblief.

" If we take ya to another world, we would be...Muh... Mudd-" Goofy stuttered, Donald rolled his eyes at him.

"Meddling!" Donald yelled impatiently.

I ignored them and looked back at Aladdin.

"I'll find Jasmine, I promise! If shes a princess...and they want all the princess' together...then I'll find them for sure!"

_Is Alice a princess too?_

"Uh, earth to Al. Hello? You still have one wish left. Look, just say the word. Ask me to find Jasmine for you!" Genie said.

" I...I wish... ...for your freedom, Genie." Aladdin said like he promised, Genie gasped as a big cloud of air swirled around him reveling legs and releasing his cuffs that were on his wrist.

" A deal's a deal, Genie. Now, you can go anywhere you want. You're your own master. But if you can, it'd be great if you could go along with them and help Kairi find Jasmine!" Aladdin said to Genie.

"Hmm. Sorry, Al. I'm done taking orders from others. But... A favor, now that's entirely different. I guess I could give that a try. After all, we're pals, right, Al?"

"Genie..."

"Just leave it to me!" The Genie replied before he flew out off Aladdin's window.

"Here. Take this with you." Aladdin said as he handed me a blue stone. "If you ever need any help, this stone will help you Summon the Genie."

I smiled.

"Thank you Aladdin, for everything"

"Kairi, please find Jasmine for me." Aladdin said in a soft voice, I pulled him into a friendly hug.

"Don't worry, I will. I promise!"

* * *

Donald flew us out of Agrabah, the gummi's engine roaring loudly as it soared higher and higher into the sky. I looked out of my passenger window, _exaughsted, dirty, hungry, and confused..._

"What is that?" Donald asked Goofy, I brought my gaze to the window in front of us to see a HUGE whale pass the Gummi ship. But my mind was to set on this whole _Princess thingy..._

"It's a giant whale!" Goofy cried out "Whoa! Donald! get us out of here!"

"I'm trying! KAIRI HELP!" Donald shrieked but my mind was else were:

_Jafar said somthing to Malefecent about...princess of Heart? Then he said I could open the door...wait a second..._

_"So don't forget...__You are the one who will open the door." _

___Ah, here we are...__another_ princess, but this one who holds the key..."

___Jafar, let Jasmine go!" _

_"Not a chance. You see, she's a princess-one of seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door...And so are you my dear child"_

___"Be safe Kairi, its dangerous out there, escpecially for you"_

_"That Princess again!? We don't need her until we find the others! She is the Seventh REMEMBER?" _

_"B-but she holds the k-key! Shouldn't she be first!?"_

"KAIRI!" Donald shouted. "TOO LATE! WE'RE GONNA CRASH!"

_Then it hit me._

_I'm the Seventh Princess of Heart. _

* * *

**A/N: GAHHHHH! Four and a half hours later and I'm finally finished with this chapter! _WHEW! _Anyways I hope you all enjoyed! :) We all know that Kairi's a princess! But...what does that leave Sora and Riku at? Guess we'll find out later! Please Review! (Please...I've been writing forever! LOL) **

**Next Time: Monstro. **


	12. Twelve: Monstro

**A/N: WHOA! Up to 64 reviews and we're only on the 12th chapter!? That is AMAZING! Thank you so much you guys! :D PS I REALLY Hated this world! Oh! And the words in Italcs are either Kairi's thoughts or her dreams/memories! :D **

**Shout outs: **

**RyoshiMorino: Halloween Town is my all time favorite! =) It took SSSSOOO long to write the last chapter lol and I think that it was around 6,000 somthing words? LOL anyways I'm really excited to write and discribe Kairi's outfit when she goes to Halloween Town and Atlantica! (Even though I hated Atlantica with a passion also) lol anyways thanks a ton for all your reviews! :D **

**KhLegacy: ****Glad you liked it! And ugh, it took me forever to write the last chapter! And I was thinking of doing some more flashback's/Memories of Kairi when she was back home on her Island with Sora and Riku! :) It was actually really fun to make up! ^_^**

**rebelserenade: ****Thank you! And the Hallow Bastion thing will be a suprise! :P I know I sound mean know but it'll be worth the wait and no, sorry I won't be writing a KH2 after this one. It would be hard with the whole nobody thing and I have not even finished the second KH yet! XD I've been so caught up on birth by sleep! lol anyways I'm glad you are liking the story! Thank you for fallowing/favoritng/reviewing it too! :D **

**TheGermanCity: ****Yeah I found that boss _extreamly _pointless too lol, plus I had so much more to write and I'm still working on making the fighting scenes better! I never thought that it would be hard but it just is for me! I don't know if its because I can't really picture Kairi fighting or what hahaha, anyways thank you very much for your feedback! :D **

**AwesomeTwinkies: ****Yay! Congrats! I hope that my advice helped you!:P And to be honest, I think that KHII is a LOT easier then the first! I'm glad that you are still liking the story! I hope that it isn't spoiling the worlds that you go to in the game! :/ **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

**Monstro.**

_They're are seven Princess' of Heart. _

_And I'm one of them, Me. _

_Just a fourteen year old girl, from a small world. A princess..._

I didn't have much time to think of it before the enormous whale swallowed up our Gummi ship...before I blacked out...or _dreaming..._

* * *

_"Its true!" Said a little boy with brown spiky hair and big blue eyes, he was cute! "I saw it with my own eyes!" He said excitedly to the taller one with greenish-blue eyes and silver hair walking next to him. _

_"You sure you didn't just hear it this time?" The boy asked sounding bored._

_"What difference does it make? There's a huge monster in there, I tell you!" The cute shorter boy said to the taller one with the silver hair. _

_"All right. Suppose there really is a monster... Think we can beat it by ourselves, Sora?"_

_Sora...what a nice name..._

_"No problem. Let's do it! Listen! There! Can you hear it growling?" Sora asked the silver haired boy as he pointed to a black cave behind them. _

_"Shh, quiet. We've gotta be careful." The silver haired warned as they slowly started to walk in the cave. I was curious! If there was a monster, then I wanna see it too! _

_Even though my new daddy said that its not nice to listen to peoples convorsations without asking, I just had to know! I dropped the thalassa shells that I was trying to make a necklace out of, but listening about the monster sounded more interesting! _

_So I quickly ran as fast as i could over to the big black cave to were the boys went inside to hear more about the monster but they have already came out! _

_"Sure." Sora said to the silver haired boy. "But isn't there anything fun to do now? Hey, you know the new girl at the mayor's house?" _

_"You mean me!?" I asked coming out from the bush I was hiding and scaring them both, I giggled at them. "You two are funny! Sorry I fallowed you guys...I wanted to hear about the monster!"_

_They're cheeks both got red and they smiled back at me._

_"Thats okay! I'm Sora!" Sora said giving me a cute and silly smile that made my heart beat funny, before I could say my name the tall silver hair boy pushed Sora away from me and took my hand in his. _

_"And I AM Riku!" _

_"Hi Riku, Hi Sora!" I said before taking my hand out of Riku's because I didn't think he was cute, I think that Sora's cute! I would of took his hand but I didn't wanna be rude and he might not wanna hold hands! "I'm Kairi!" _

_"Hello Kairi!" Sora and Riku both said._

_"Do you guys wanna be my friends!? I know a lot of games we can play!" I said to them and they both nodded and fallowed me down to the shores, maybe one day I can hold Sora's hand! but for now...I gotta be his friend first!_

* * *

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

My eyes slowly fluttered open to see Donald standing out in front of me, he looked very irritated and impatient, _not quite a shock there! _

"Are you okay?" I asked Donald slowly as I got into a sitting position before rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I didn't just had a dream, I had a flashback. _Oh, and it was so long ago, seven years..._

"Hey, Kairi. Are you okay?" Goofy asked me gently, I slowly turned my head around to see him sitting besides me. He looked as puzzled and as tierd as I was.

"Y-Yeah...thank you, are you guys alright? Were are we?" I asked before letting out a loud yawn, _on the bright side...I won't be tierd fighting any heartless. _

An item fell by my side before Donald or Goofy could respond.

"Whoa! What the heck is this!?" I exclaimed slowly reaching my hand out to pick up the item that narrowly missed hitting me on the head. I examined it closely, it was a dark green bottle filled with a lighter liquid of green inside. _A hi potion! I better save that for later!_

"Uh, ya know, I think that big ol' whale Monstro just swallowed us. And for today's weather: expect showers!" Goofy reported with a slight nod before a blue tresure chest fell and hit Goofy right off of the head, then it bounced off of his shield and into a huge pool of water in front of us.

"_Yeowch! Heavy _showers!" Goofy added before he gently started to rub his head. I gazed carefully at our surroundings, everywere was a pinkish color, and rather dim, unlike most of the other worlds we've been too. Traverse Town was dark but at least they had street lights.

But in this world, we were inside of a _whale! _I swore I thought that I was dreaming once I saw a wooden boat with a glareing light. _Geeze, this whale really has an __appetite for transportation! _I thought to myself before I poked Donald but he saw the boat too.

"Hey! Who's there?" He demanded as he started to make his way over to the boat by hopping on thick pieces of wood, Goofy and I quickly fallowed right behind him. _I get when people or animals are hungry they'll eat almost anything but...WOOD? Ouch!_

"It's me!" Came the voice of a young boy, the three of us saw that it was Pinocchio, that little lieing wooden puppet we saw last in the Accessory Shop back in Traverse Town.

"Oh, it's just Pinocchio." Donald announced with a wave of his wing but quickly shook his head like a wet dog before taking another glance at the little wooden puppet. "Wait a minute! _Pinocchio!?"_

Pinocchio ignored Donald and started to walk away, holding an item in his hand. The little green cricket, _what was his name...Jiminy, _Jiminy was walking right along side him.

"Pinocchio? Pinocch, where are you going? Pinocch! Come on, everybody! After him! Quick!" Jiminy cried out, Donald, Goofy and I quickly fallowed Pinoccho and Jiminy farther into the shipwreck were an older man with large glasses and a small beard was.

"What have you got there, Pinocchio?" The man asked, _he must be Pinocchio's father! Geppetto was it? _

"With this, we can get out of here, Father!" The small wooden puppet exclaimed to his father.

"Really? With this big block? You think so?" Geppetto asked his son.

"It's true!" I replied before lookling down at the wooden puppet. "So, how _did_ you end up here, Pinocchio?"

Geppetto's eyes popped as he noticed Donald, Goofy and I for the first time.

"Oh, my. So the whale swallowed all of you, too? My goodness."

_How else could we get in here!? _

"Uh yeah...Yeah, looks like it..." I replied awkwardly adjusting my black chocker that I wore around my neck to reach an itch that was sprouting from underneath it.

Geppetto shook his head softly.

"Such a shame. I am so sorry! My name is Geppetto. I'm Pinocchio's father. When we got  
separated, I traveled all over, looking for him. Thank goodness we're together again! So, you seem to know Pinocchio quite well. I hope he was a good boy in my absence. Well, we've all had quite a journey. Right, Pinocchio? _Pinocchio? _Oh dear not again!" Geppetto cried out.

Donald, Goofy and I whirled around to see Pinocchio running off into a chamber, _he seemed to be fallowing somthing...or someone..._

I turned back to Geppetto.

"Don't worry, Geppetto. We'll get him!" I promised causing Donald to stop his foot loudly on the wooden deck.

"_WHAT!? _Since when did we become babysitters!?"

I rolled my eyes at the duck.

"What else are we going to do!? Plus I'm not allowing this poor man to go running around inside of a whale by himself! At least we have eachother and our weapons! Who knows, maybe your King is here!" I said to Donald which seemed to arouse his interest.

"Ah! Alright, alright!" Donald muttered with a wave of his wing before I turned back to face Geppetto.

"Don't worry! You can count on us!" I said before the three of us left the shipwreck and fallowed the trail into the chamber were I saw Pinocchio run into. _What was he thinking? Then again...at his age, I was quite curious myself!_

* * *

"Ek! It sure is gross in here!" Goofy said as we entered the first chamber of the whale. And he was right,the air was moist and foul and I had to breathe through my mouth to keep myself from throwing up.

My voice was all edgy and sharp once I saw P\inocchio, looking around the chamber as if it were the best toy store in all the worlds.

"Hey Pinocchio!" I cried out to get his attention, he turned around to give me a smile.

"Oh, Hi! Isin't this place cool?!"

_A bit smelly, if you really want my opinion! _

"Pinocchio, come one we need to get back!" I said ignoring his question as I held out my hand for him,but the little wooden puppet hesitated and slightly shook his head.

"You know, Geppetto's awfully worried about you." Goofy added coming to my side, I looked over at him too see that he was blocking his nose as well, so was Donald.

_How could Pinoccho stand this!? Maybe because he was a puppet and he couldn't smell anything but wood? _I had no idea but what I DID know was that he was starting to test my patince.

"Pinoccho..." I said firmly, taking a step closer to him. "We have to go back to your father, its not safe here. No games!" I held out my hand once more out to the stubborn little puppet, about to yank him to me when he resisted one more time,_if Riku hadn't shown up..._

"_No Games?" _Riku repeated flashing me his casual cocky grin as he strolled up to us. "I thought you liked games Kairi, infact...I have a game I'd like to play with you, _Princess"_

"Riku! How did you get h-wait...you know that I'm a princess!?" I asked agaped as Riku walked closer to me chuckling softly.

"Thats right, Kairi, the seventh princess of heart!"

I stomped my foot in irritation.

"_What _does that mean! Riku? Please tell me! We're _friends!"_

Riku scoffed before he folded his arms over his chest.

_"Are_ we?"

His question took me by suprise at first. Kind of like getting the wind knocked out of you. _Why was he acting like this!? We've been friends for seven years! And were was Sora!? Was he here too!? _

"Riku! What's the matter with you? What are you thinking? Don't you realize what you're doing!?" I cried out to my friend who took Pinocchio from me, but I was to upset to fight back.

"Ah! Just forget him Kairi! He betrayed you!" Donald butted in before glareing coldy up at Riku who glared back down at him.

"Donald..." I started but Riku cut me off.

"No, no Kairi. You should listen to him. After all, that's the only thing you seem tocare about now, is your pathetic little fallowers and that pretty little keyblade of yours, what about me? Or Sora? You want to save him now don't you?"

"S-_save_ him?" I questioned dumbly. "Riku...what _happened!?"_

"Mmm...I don't know, maybe I do..." Riku paused before he slowly started to leave the chamber with Pinocchio. "Come and find us and maybe I'll tell you what I know!"

_"WAIT!"_ I shrieked but they were already gone.

"Hmph! Some friend _HE_ is!" Donald snorted. "Lets go so I can knock him out with some thunder! That'll teach him!"

"He's never this bad..." I muttered to myself as I fallowed Donald to the next chamber of the whale with Goofy at my heels, _the second chamber wasn't any diffrent then the last._

"Heartless!" Goofy exclaimed snapping me out of my thoughts. I shot my head up to look out in front of me to see little shadows scattering around the floors of the chamber. _Heartless sprouting inside of a whale? Okay, thats just messed up!_

"How did they get_ in_ here!?" Donald asked before blasting a few with fira. I quickly helped getting a rid of few with a couple of hits with _Destiny's Embrace. _

"I have no clue." I replied once we defeated the army of Heartless. "But Leon was right...about what he told me back in Traverse Town...that they'll come at me from nowere..._anywere..._I guess that the darkness is really strong after all..."

"Kairi? You okay?" Goofy asked in a concerned voice, I saw Riku and Pinocchio run into a deep hole before I could respond to Goofy, and it was not to far from were we were standing.

"THIS WAY!" I shouted with a wave of my right arm before I started to run straightly over to the large hole. _I had to get Pinocchio and find out what happened to Sora...even if it means the death of me! I WILL save him!_

* * *

It didn't take me long to realize were we were once we fallowed Riku and Pinocchio into that dark black hole.

_The Bowels._

It was a lot more foul then it was back in the chambers of the whale. _Of course! Why wouldn't it be!? Your Bowels is part of your digestive system! _This time I had to block my nose and cover my mouth to keep from vomiting, _ugh imagine puking inside of a whales bowels! Just the THOUGHT of that will make me puke!_

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Pinocchio shouted.

I looked up, with my hands still covering my nose and mouth to see the little wooden puppet trapped inside of a heartless,It was a light purple with long wiggly arms and for a stomach it looked more like a cage cell._ we'll just call him,Parasite Cage._

"Kairi, you up for this? Or is the stench going to stop you?" Riku teased as he pulled out his sword from the pocket of his pants. I scoffed at his remark before weilding _Destiny's Embrace _and trying with all of the fibers inside my body, not to gag once I released my hand from my nose.

"Of course, lets go!" I replied before beckoning Donald and Goofy who had the same expressions as I did when we first arrived inside of the Bowels.

The four of us ran over to the Parasite Cage, our weapons at the ready. I swore I just saw Riku's nose twitch of the smell as we moved deeper into the Bowels of the whale. _Ah ha! Not so tough now are we Riku!? _But I really shouldn't be mad...sure RIku was being a jerk but he was probably just as stressed out as I was! _I'm just glad to have him by my side! _

"TAKE THAT!" Riku yelled swinging his right hand that held his sword down onto the Parasite Cage. It cried as it was sent back a few feet from the impact, giving me the perfect chance to strike it as well.

"YA!" I screeched as I did a full ninety degree swing, digging the sharp teeth of my keyblade into its mid back while Donald used some kind of magic on it to have it stop moving. _Cool!_

"Kairi! Get Pinocchio out while we distract him!" Donald commanded, Riku looked at Donald but shrugged before he contiued to wack the Parasite cage with his sword.

I quickly ran over to the monsters mid section to put my shaking hands onto the handle bars of the cage, were Pinocchio was looking down at me with frightened blue eyes.

"Don't worry, Pinocchio! I'll get you out!" I said to the little wooden puppet as camly as I could before I started yanking on the cage door, _It was locked!_

"I can't open it!" I cried out to my party.

"KEEP TRYING!" Riku yelled before the monster awakened from the spell that Donald used on him and slammed its large body into mine. Sending me flying into the air and away about twenty feet.I had tofight the urge to scream as I landed onto the softy and squishy moist ground of the whales Bowels.

"KAIRI!" Riku called out after me before he turned to glare at the monster. "Oh no you don't!"

Riku shouted before he started to whack at the monster with all his might, when Riku is mad he can be pretty scary..._All those times when he sword fought with Sora or Tidus or Wakka...somtimes Selphie! I guess that I was the smart one by staying out of it._

The monster screamed at its open wounds it has recieved from Riku before the cage door to its stomach opened releasing Pinocchio that fell into a large pit before the parasite cage got away. Riku grunted before he jumped into the pit after him.

"Riku! Wait!" I panted before running over to were he just was. I look over at Donald and Goofy before I flung myself down into the pit.

* * *

The three of us, somehow. ended back inside of the mouth of the whale...where poor Geppetto was, and Riku! He was holding Pinocchio in his arms, who was unconsious.

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Please! Give me back my son!" Geppetto pleaded to Riku who only smirked at the poor mans wishes, _what was wrong with him!?_

"Sorry, old man. I have some unfinished business with this puppet." Riku replied.

"He's no puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy!" Geppetto cried.

"He is unusual. Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who is about to loose theres..." Suddenly Riku's eyes locked on mine.

_Was he talking about me!? _

"Wait...Riku what are you talking about!?" I cried out in frustration.

"Come now, Kairi, you're a smart girl! You're the seventh Princess of Heart. Think of this as...I'm trying to save you." Riku replied. But it still made no sence.

"I still don't understand!What about Sora!?"

Riku's eyes seemed to flame at his name.

"Sora has no intrest in helping you like me._ I _actually care about you, Kairi." Riku replied coldly before he turned around on his heel and left.

"Riku!" I yelled now clearly frustrated and confused. I turned back to Geppetto, _the poor man looked crushed! _"Don't worry," I resured him. "We'll get you your son back! Come on you guys!"

Donald and Goofy wasted no time into fallowing my orders into fallowing after Riku all the way up to the whales throat.

* * *

"RIKU! Please let Pinocchio go!" I cried out to my friend once Donald, Goofy and I made our way over to the whales throat. The air was still foul but not as bad as the Bowels. _I must of REALLY smelt by now. _

"A puppet that's lost its heart to the Heartless... Maybe it holds the key to helping you..."

"HELPING ME FROM WHAT!?" I nearly screamed. Riku looked down at me in shock.

"I can't tell you Kairi..." He whispered softly. "But if you join forces with me, we can save you...who knows, maybe we'll even save that pipsqueak Sora, the one that I actually call my friend" Riku chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes at him before I summoned _Destiny's Embrace. _Riku's laughter died down almost instantly once he saw me summon my weapon.

_"What?_ You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?" Riku asked with a tone of hurt in his voice he looked shocked, _I was pretty shocked myself. I was about to fight one of my best friends..._

"You're on the wrong side...I think that I'm the one who has to save you." I spoke in hardly a whisper."I'm sorry Riku, but I have no choice..."

Riku's eyes flamed up again.

"And neither do _I"_

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio!" Jiminy cried as he ran over to the little wooden puppet who was laying against one of the walls of the whale.

"Jiminy... I'm not gonna make it." Pinocchio said in a weak voice before his nose grew."Oh! I guess I'm okay!"

Suddenly the Parasite Cage appeared from midair dropping to the ground. It growled loudly at us.

"RUN!" Donald shouted to Jiminy and Pinocchio, who did what they were told in a flash. I whirled back to Riku and gasped as I saw a black misty portal slowly starting to engulf him.

"Riku!" I cried out after him.

"I'll see you soon Kairi, don't say that I didn't warn you" He replied before he vanished completely out of sight. I spin around to look back at the Parasite cage who did not look , Goofy, and I slowly backed away from the snarling monster in front of us.

Suddenly the Parasite Cage started to spit out a green-like three of us shrieked.

"RUN!" I managed to cry out. I absently jumped onto one of the large lumps of the whales throat to avoid being hit with that disgusting acid. I could feel sweat starting to fall down my back slowly as I dropped to the ground letting the acid flare by above me.

_It smelt AWFUL! Like sour cheese and burnt Nachos! Wanna bet thats what the monster had for lunch!? If it is lunch time...I had no idea what time it was, but I knew that all this talk about food was making me hungry...on second thought I am inside of a whale so...maybe not..._

"HEEEEEELLLPPP!" Donald screeched at Goofy who quickly helped him up over the ledge they were trying to get on. The Parasite cage looked around confused since we were no longer in its sight. I quickly sprouted up to my feet before I aimed my keyblade at the monster.

"BLIZZARD!" I shouted at the top of my lungs giving the cruel monster a blast of ice shard chunks, it whailed and screeched loudly, frailing its long arms around before I jumped off of the lege, landing perfectly onto my feet.

"KAIRI!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Donald and Goofy yelled.

"I'M GOING TO END THIS THING!" I responded before I ran over to the walls of the throat, giving myself a boost, I ran up the walls and jumped up to do a back flip before striking my foe right in its head.

It started to float up rom the impact, and was shot upwards and out from the throat. Before I could think anymore of it, Donald, Goofy and I were shot out as well.

* * *

It turned out that the Whale has shot us out of its nose, along with our Gummi ship. Before we could of ended off suffocating in space, Donald got the chance to use his magic to zap the three of us back inside of the Gummi ship.

"Wow I sure hope Pinocchio and Geppetto are okay!" Goofy said softly before looking out of his window.

"Yeah, hopefully they landed safely somewhere! I'm just glad that my magic worked! Usually this spell is very stubborn!" Donald added before turning over to me. "kairi? What are you doing?" He asked softly.

I looked back at him wide eyed.

"Not...inhaling the fresh air that dosn't smell like whale stench...if thats what you were thinking!" I said with a nervous giggle as him and Goofy looked at one another confused. "Um...you guy wouldn't happen to have a shower...wouldn't you?"

Goofy chuckled as Donald's eyes went wide.

"OF COURSE WE DO! Ya take the little hall down and then a right! And we've got three types of shampoos and conditioners and soap that smells like coconut!"

_You have no idea how relieved I was to hear that!_

"GOOFY! YOU DON'T TELL HER THAT! I WAS GONNA SHOWER FIRST!"

"TO LATE!" I shouted as I raced down the hall and to the bathroom before they could stop me. And let me tell you, _I've never used so much shampoo, conditoner, soap, and have BEEN in the shower for so long in my entire life!_

* * *

We arrived back at Traverse Town all clean and rested up. _It turns out they had a washer and dryer as well! _

"I'm telling you Kairi! I have never knew somone in my entire life who showers as long as _you!"_ Donald sneered as the three of us made our way threw the first district.

"I'm sorry! I usually don't take that long!" I replied before giving my now, clean, smooth and fluffy hair a light toss of my head. _Ahh, the sweet and clean smell of washed hair! At last! _

_"Yeah! _Me too!" Donald snorted as Goofy giggled behind us.

"Aw come on Donald! Shes a young girl! She just wants to look perrty!"

I couldn't help laughing out loud from that, but it died down quickly once I spotted a new little house by the accessory shop.

"Hey guys! Lets check this out!" I said being the curious girl I am, Donald and Goofy ran after me as I opened the doors to the small house that smelt like wood.

"GEPPETTO! PINOCCHIO!" I cried out.

"Hey, it's Kairi!" Pinocchio exclaimed before he ran over to give me a hug. I happily excepted it. I was so glad that they were okay!

"Well, hello,Kairi!" Geppetto greeted happily.

"I'm so glad that you guys are alright!How did you get here?" I asked before gently patting Pinocchio on his little wooden head.

"A man named Leon helped us. He even got us this house to live in. I don't know how I'll ever repay his kindness. Say, I hear you three are fighting the Heartless. I thought I might be able to help you, so I made this." Geppetto replied before handing me a yellow summon stone and a basket filled with homade corn bread muffins, just the smell of them was making my stomach roar and my mouth water.

"Are these...really for us!? Thank you!" I stuttered trying my hardest not to stuff all those muffins inside of my mouth.

"But of course! Pinocchio and I can't thank you enough! We'll do anything we can to help you!" Geppetto replied.

"Thank you Geppetto, we really apr-GOOFY!" I cried out, Donald yelled his name with me too once we saw Goofy stuffing his face with a muffin.

"Wnaks Gweptetto! shaaa twese mwuffins ware wummy!"

We all laughed at that.

* * *

"Okay, guys. Prepare for landing!" Donald warned as I finished up my third muffin, _finally the feeling of being full hit me!Wait a second...did he just say he was landing when we were right above an OCEAN!?_

"Uh...D-Donald! Did you just say we are going to _land!?"_ I asked slowly getting up from my seat to get a better view of the world below us. "In the sea? We'll drown!" I exclaimed as the gummi tank on the wall started buzzing with a signal saying that this world has no oxygen.

"Not with my magic, we won't. Just leave it to me!" Donald replied with a wave of his wing before he started to fly down to the watery world below at full speed. I gulped and held onto the edge of my seat.

_I hope he was right! _

* * *

**A/N: Well folks! There goes chapter twelve! Sorry if this one stunk! I hated this world and it was a bit hard to write! I promise that the next one will be better! =D **

**Next time: Atlantica. **


	13. Thirteen: Atlantica

**A/N: Alright everbody heres the next chap-uh world! I hope you all enjoy! Thank you all for keeping up with the story! :D **

_**Shout Outs: **_

_**RyoshiMorino: **__**Thanks, pal! And no worries, we'll find Sora soon! You really think I'd forget him? ;) I am glad that you are liking the story, thanks for favoriting it by the way! :) I'm not sure if I thanked you yet but just to be sure...THANK YOU! :D Its always nice to hear your feed back! You rock! :P**_

_**AwesomeTwinkies: **__**Why thank you! I must be very critical of my writing because I can be very picky on it since I am the only one who seems to be dissapointed in the story! XD And no, I just write to clear my mind or entertain myself! I don't think that I could ever handle the stress of becoming a professional writter! And ya, I would be grossed out if I was in a whale too! I'm not really the girly-girl type but that kind of stuff makes me act like one! XD **_

_**Kingawesome: **__**Yeah, I guess so. I just didn't like the whole maze part in Monstro! I would get so confused and end up being in the same place I was before! My brother found it right away but I had to help him beat the Perisite Cage! LOL and yes, Atlantica sucked big time. Though, I'll admit Sora's shark tale was pretty sick. :P**_

_**rebelserenate **__**I am so glad that you are liking and looking forward to the story! :) Its nice to know that sombody is enjoying it! (I'm kinda critical of my work haha) And no, its not sad, it took me FOREVER to figure out and navigate Atlantica!You're not alone there, pal :P I think its sad that I cried at the last cut scene of KH 1! Also Halloween town was epic! :D **_

_**Gestuga TENSHOU15: **__**Oh thank you a bunch! That is so nice to hear or um...read? LOL anyways I just sort of stick to the game script and sort of mix Kairi's Pov in it and some of my ideas as well! :D And really? Kingdom Hearts made you bored? Well...I guess everyone is diffrent! Hahaha I just drool over Sora in the cut scenes...Uh...I did not just type that! XD **_

_**KHlegacy: **__**Haha Thank you! I'm glad you like the story! I was sort of worried that everyone might be getting bored with it, or by the last chapter but it looks like I was wrong! :) And yeah the whole muffin thing sort of just came to me in a snap since I was eating a muffin while writing the chapter ahahaha! XD **_

_**AgentMoonlight: **__**Yay!I'm glad that you are enjoying it! Its a lot of effort and time to write but it is so worth it! :) And yes, I got a huuggeee plan/role for Sora! I cannot wait to hear/read on what everybody thinks of it once I write that chapter! So please stay tuned! :D **_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom hearts.**

* * *

**Atlantica. **

Everything about me has changed. My vision was stronger, giving me the advantage to see anything I pleased under the water without getting an irritating burn in my eyes. And I was _Breathing Under water! _

I was completely exposed with only white little shells covering my female parts on my chest, and instead of two leggs, I had a long fish tale, that was a light purple.

_I was a mermaid! _

"Wow! Donald, you were right about your..." I paused once I turned around to see Donald and Goofy, _it appears that I wasn't the only one who has changed! _Donald's webbed feet were now octopus tenticles and in the color of blue, and Goofy's entire body was of a turtles! The only thing about him that hasn't changed was his head!

"...Magic..." I finished my sentence slowly before I started to laugh at my two friends.

"Hey! Its not funny!" Donald snapped before crossing his wings over his little chest, but it _was! __Oh...if Only Sora were here...I hope that he is okay...Riku too..._

"Come on, Sebastian!" Came the voice of a young female from behind us. Donald, Goofy, and I slowly turned around to see a girl with long red hair, it was a lot brighter and longer then mine, she had light blue eyes and naturally red lips, she was a mermaid too, her tail was a watermellon green, and the shells that she wore on her chest were a darker purple then my mermiad tail. _I can't believe that mermaid's are real too! _

"Ariel, wait! Slow down! Don't leave me behind!" Came another voice from behind the mermaid, _I'm guessing that her name was Ariel. _It was a little red crab, he swam up to us so fast it was almost a blur. Once the crabs eyes landed right on Donald's he gasped before swiming back and behind Ariel, I noticed that a yellow little fish with blue strips on its back was behind her also.

"Relax, Sebastian. They don't look like one of them. Right, Flounder?" Ariel asked as she gave us all a warm smile before looking down at her sea friends, who were still hiding cowardly behind her.

"I don't know." The yellow fish, Flounder replied slowly peeking over Ariel to look over nervously at us. "There's something weird about them."

_Psh, Thanks!_

"Wierd? How? We're no diffrent from you guys!" I said as Donald and Goofy looked at one another nervously.

"Hmm...They do seem...a little different. Where are you from?" Ariel asked as she slowly swam up to me, her face was only inches away from mine. _Hey! Stay in your own bubble! Hehehehe get it? own bubble!? _

"Oh! Um...uh...you know, here and there...We are not really use to this part of the sea so it may explan why we're swimming so funny and not as good as you three!" I replied as I slowly pushed myself back a few feet from Ariel,_so it didn't look like we were about to kiss one another._

"Oh, I see." Ariel said softly fallowed by a small chuckle."In that case... Sebastian can show you how we swim around here!"

I lowered my eyes down onto Sebastian the crab who looked really worried.

"Ariel, King Triton will not like this!" He warned before sneaking a quick glance at Donald, Goofy, and I.

"Oh, don't worry!" Ariel replied before she did a little back flip, her tail shimmered and sparkled as the sun way above beamed down into the ocean floor, I looked down at my tail to see it doing exactly the same.

" Easy for you to say..." Sebastian muttered with a roll of his eyes before swimming over to us. "Okay, it's time you  
learn how to swim properly. Practice swimming with Flounder!" He pointed a claw at the little yellow fish who smiled nervously at us. "Try to tag him. All right. Begin!"

Flounder took off, his little fins swishing back and forth behind him. I found myself giggling as I stretched my arms out in front of me and thrusted my mermaid tail behind me, giving me a boost to get started, _it was a totally new and strange feeling! I was really half fish! _

I moved my tail up and down, along with the rest of my body while moving my arms in the same motion, my red hair floating behind me along with little bubbles that formed from the movments of my tail. I was getting closer to Flounder now. I smiled as I reached one of my arms out to gently poke him.

"Gotcha!" I exclaimed fallowed by a giggle as the four of us swam back over to Ariel and Sebastian.

"Good job." Sebastian praised us with a slight nod of his little head."Now let's move on to self-defense."

_"Sebastian!"_ Ariel cried out pointing to a group of squid-like Heartless that were slowly swimming towards us. _Geez! Underwater too!? These guys REALLY don't give up now do they? _

I watched the little red crab's eyes widen in fright.

" Class is over. Good luck!" He exclaimed before swiftly swimming after Ariel and Flounder who hid inside of a wide yellow clam shell. Ariel gave me an apologetic smile before shutting the clam shell closed behind them. I whirled around to face the heartless and quickly summoned _Destiny's Embrace. _

_About to fight underwater...This will be interesting, _I thought to myself before I pushed my tail down then back up like I did last time, then I swam over to the Heartless the same way I did when I was chasing Flounder.

"Take that!" I sneered at one of the ugly squid-looking Heartless before swinging _Destiny's Embrace _right threw it, causing it to vanish. I took a quick look at Donald who was still using his staff, but Goofy couldn't use his shield so he fought the Heartless by charging at them hitting them with some kind of tornado-like spin, they vanished once they were hit by his hard turtle shell. _That makes since! _

"Stupid Heartless!" Donald muttered as we dismissed our weapons.

"Those creatures chased us here!" I herd Ariel call out from behind me, the three of us turned our bodies around to see Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian coming out from the clam shell that they were hiding in.

"That dosn't suprise me..." I replied slowly. "Those creatures that were chasing you are called, The Heartless. They look around for other peoples hearts an-"

"_Oh, no!_ Those Heartless things might be heading for the palace, too!" Sebastian cried out, inntrupting me.

"We'd better head back right away!" Ariel cried out, her eyes growing wide as Flounder swam over to her looking the most scared out of all of them.

"But, wh-what if we swim into more on our way back?" He asked her worriedly, kind of like a little kid would ask if he could have one more cookie before dinner time. _Hehehe Sora..._

_Flash back: _

_"Mmmm! I know what YOU'RE cooking, Kairi!" Sora said in a sing-song voice as he trotted into my kitchen proudly, his chocolate brown spikes bouncing up and down along with his movements. _

_I giggled before I stuck the tray off raw cookie doe balls into the oven. _

_"Yup! But you're going to have to wait for twenty minutes until they are done!" _

_Sora thrusted his lower lip out in a little pout as he slumped against my kitchen counter, but he put a little too much weight on it causing it to scoot forwards and for him to fall onto the hardwooden floors of my kitchen onto his bottom. _

_"Ow!" He wailed before rubbing the back of his head. "Oh yeah, thats gonna leave a bump!" _

_He looked up at me with a cheesy grin, that always made me giggle no matter how hard I tried to fight it, I just never could. That grin of his was the key to making me smile. _

_"Well Lazy bum" I said as I took the wooden spoon out from the bowl that I had been mixing the cookie doe with before Sora came. "Are you going to get up and help me clean?" _

_"Clean!? Ah..I think I'll just stay down here for a bit!" Sora replied before crossing his arms behind his head. looking up at me with another cheesy grin. I wish I could just kiss his cheek, they looked so squishy and kissable! _

_I slowly got down onto my knees,still holding the wooden spoon in my left hand. His grin faded as his eyes landed on it hungerily, I swore I just herd his stomach growl. Typical Sora. _

_"If I help you clean...can I lick the spoon!?" Sora asked as he slowly started to reach his gloved hand out for the wooden spoon I giggled before I handed it to him._

_"Deal!" _

_"YES!" Sora cried out as he snatched the spoon out of my hand and begain to thrust his tounge in and out onto the spoon,as if it were a lollipop. "Thank you!" _

_I giggled as I watched him slowly and lazily get up to his feet._

_"So...what...do...you...want...me...to...clean!?" He asked me in between his loud and greedy licks, he was even getting some cookie doe on his face! _

_I giggled once more. _

_"Don't worry about it, you just enjoy your treat! You are the guest!" _

_Sora rolled his eyes. _

_"Come on Kairi! I made a promise now didn't I?" He stopped his licking to look down at me with those amazing colbat blue eyes of his. I couldn't help smiling. _

_"Yes you did! But I still feel bad making you clean the dishes!" _

_Sora's eyes lit up. _

_"I know! Instead of cleaning the dishes I can always LICK the dishes!" _

_Sora handed me the wooden spoon that was licked clean and grabbed the bowl and started to lick it furiously before I had the chance to say anything. _

_"Sora!" I cried out, I was gonna smack him upside the head and demand him were he put his manners but it was just too funny and he looked so cute! _

"I'm sorry, but we need your help. Please come to the palace with us. The trident markers on the walls point the way  
there. We won't get lost as long as we follow them. Okay, let's get going!" I caught Ariel say before I got too tangled up in my memories.

"Come on, Kairi!" Goofy called out from behind him as the five of them started to swim away, I quickly summoned my Keyblade.

"Coming!" I replied before swimming after them.

_Sora...were are you?_

* * *

"Heeellpp!" Donald quacked as the six of us swam into Tritan's throne as fast as we could. Tritan had a light green Merman tail, and wore a yellow pointed crown. He had a long white beard, and was pretty well muscled for his age. He quickly aimed a long fork-like weapon at the army of Heartless that were after us and gave them all a zap, causing them to vanish faster then a heart beat.

"That was too close. As long as I have my trident, I will not tolerate those creatures inside this palace." King Tritan replied.

_Trident? Oh...its not a large fork? Darn..._

"Daddy!" Ariel cried swimming up to hug her father tightly. I felt a little spark of jealousy, _wishing that it was me and Sora in that position right now.I don't know why...but...I can't stop thinking of him! _

_Flash Back: _

_"Kairi? KAIRI!" _

_"Please leave me alone Sora!" I yelled as I wiped the tears that were pouring out of my eyes like a waterfall. _

_"Kairi!" _

_I ignored him and continued to storm my way into the secret place, I was about halfway in until Sora caught up to me and gently grabbed me by the arm,_

_"SORA! LET ME GO!"_

_"Not until you tell me why you are crying!" _

_I went silent but wiped my cheek for the fifth time. _

_"Do I need to beat someone up?" Sora asked softly, I couldn't resist a smile at that. _

_"N-no...I just...I miss my Grandma...and the older I get the more I forget about her!" I blured out and absently threw my arms around Sora in a tight hug, he seemed shocked but he quickly wrapped his arms gently around my waist. _

_"Oh Kairi, you will see her again one day! I promise!" Sora whispered gently in my ear before I felt him gently rest his chin on the top of my head. I felt more tears pour down my face, Why did I have to be so mean to him!?_

_I held him even tighter. _

_"Sora! H-Hold me!" I cried out before burrying my face into his shoulder, drenching his short sweatshirt that he always wore with my tears. _

_I herd him laugh. _

_"I'm already holding you Kairi, see?" _

_He then gently rubbed little circles into my shoulder blades for proof. It felt nice. _

_"Remember Kairi, you can always tell me anything, I'm here." _

_I was glad that my face was buried in his shoulder so he couldn't see me blush, then he started to sing and oh Sora had the sweetest singing voice. _

_"You're giving me...to many things, lately, you're all I need...oh whoa...you smiled at me, and said...don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet...your father? When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said no, I don't think, Life is quite that simple..." _

_Sora would always sing that, either to me or to himself. I wasn't sure what the song meant..but I loved it.I loved him. _

_"When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, oh baby, don't go...simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight...its hard to let go..." _

_"Don't let go..." I whispered softly. _

_"Never" He whispered back. _

"Oh, Ariel! When will you listen? It's dangerous out there!" TThe voice of Triton's voice startled me back into reality, _gee! I really have to stop daydreaming! _"Strange creatures lurk outside." He added before Ariel could respond.

Sebastian quickly cleared his throat.

"Behold. You swim before the ruler of the seas: His Majesty, King Triton."

"And who are _they?" _Triton asked glaring down at Donald, Goofy and I with beaty eyes of his.

"They helped us fight off those creatures! They're nice, daddy!" Ariel replied.

"They don't look familiar." Triton said keeping his gaze locked on us.

"Yeah...um we're from another part of the sea!" I jumped in quickly as I awkwardly scratched the back of my neck, _it was still so hard to believe that I was actually underwater! And for this long too! _

"Yup. We came to find the Keyhole!" Goofy blurted out. _Nice going, Goofy. _

"The what?" Triton asked impatiently.

"What's that!?" Ariel asked suddenly interested on the topic.

"Well, it's a-"

"There's no such thing." Triton cut Goofy off quickly. "Certainly not here."

"But, Daddy..." Ariel started

"Ariel, not another word!" Sebastian butted in, narrowing his eyes at the red headed mermaid, she crossed her arms and frowned.

"You are not to leave the palace. Is that clear?"

Ariel remained silent, before she turned around and swam off, with Flounder right by her side.

"Perhaps I'm being too strict... I'm just concerned for her safety." Triton muttered to the little crab.

"Of course, Your Majesty. But I must admit, now I'm quite curious about this Keyhole..." Sebastian wandered, I looked down at him.

"That need not concern you, Sebastian. Have you anything to report?" Triton asked the crab.

"Just as you suspected, Your Majesty, they seem to be coming from Ursula's grotto."

_Ursula? _

"I knew it. That sea witch is up to no good again. I see exile from the palace has taught her nothing"

"Yes, she poses serious danger."

That was enough to have me to leave, I quietly beckoned Donald and Goofy with a wave of my hand and they quickly swam after me as I led them out of Ttriton's throne,_ if this Ursula person was dangerous...like Sebastian said..then we better keep Ariel away, maybe she is after the Keyhole as well!_

* * *

Ariel and Flounder were waiting patiently for us outside of her fathers throne. I sighed loudly as I swiftly swam up to her.

"Ariel! You can't just swim off like that! Its dangerous out here!" I said, _I hated to be so critical after she just had a lecture from her father but she was stubborn!_

"Come to my grotto. I want to show you something. There it is. See?" Ariel asked ignoring my command and pointed over to a little rock-like cave. Donald, Goofy, and I gave eachother a shrug before we fallowed Ariel to her grotto, were inside was filled with all sorts of human treasures.

"Look at all the wonderful things Flounder and I've collected. I think it's all from the outside world. Someday, I'm going to see what's out there. I want to see other worlds. Does that sound strange?" Ariel asked before she gently held onto my four arms, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Of course not, I used to feel the same exact way!" I replied with a nod of my head, Ariel gave me a confused look.

"Used too?" She repeated, still holding onto my four arms, but it didn't bother me, _I missed having the comfort of friends, I'm to busy fighting with Donald and Goofy and who knows were my other ones are..._

"Oh, Um still do..." I replied quickly with a small smile.

"Then I guess we're in the same shell!Hey, why don't we try looking for that Keyhole you were talking about?" Ariel asked her grip getting a little tighter on me but it wasn't hard enough to hurt, _Trust me, when you are the object that Riku and Sora are using for tug-a-war you'll know the true meaning of pain!_

"But...what about your father? I wouldn't want you getting in trouble! Or having him find out..." I replied slowly. Ariel scoffed as she let go of my four arms and waved one of her hands at me.

"Oh, he treats me like a little girl. He never wants to let me do anything. He just... He just doesn't understand." Ariel said slowly before looking up to the ceiling cave of her grotto. _Poor girl, I hated seeing people so sad. _

"Alright, then what are we waiting for!?"

Ariel turned to me, her entire face lighting up before she took my hand in hers and led me out of her grotto in a flash, I herd Donald and Goofy grunt to keep up behind us.

"Whoa...wait! What about Flounder?" I asked Ariel, _Whoa! i'm suprised that I am swimming this fast!_

"Oh! He's a guppy! Scared of his own shadow! Don't worry about him! Come on! I think I know were we can find this keyhole!" Ariel replied as she lead us all threw a steep and narrow tunnel, having us all go, one in a row so we wouldn't get stuck.

"Whoa..." I said slowly as soon as I swam out to the other end of the tunnel, not only was I extreamly dizzy from being in there, but the sight...

_A sunkin ship!_

Ariel giggled.

"Neat huh!? Thats were I found most of my treasures! Maybe your Keyhole is there as well! Come on!" Ariel replied grabbing my hand once more, I let her drag me inside of the sunkin ship, the place was totally empty!

"Wow Ariel! You made sure not to leave one single object behind. huh?" I asked with a little giggle, she giggled with me but our giggling turned into a scream as a large great white shark bursted threw the window, snapping its teeth at us. That was the last thing I saw before I squeezed my eyes shut and felt myself being pulled underneath the ship.

"Help!" I wailed. "Oh! I'm toast! I am soo toast! I-Ariel!" I exclaimed before wooshing out a sigh of relief. "It was _you _that pulled me under here!"

"Yup! And what is toast!?"

_Whoops. _

"Oh um...I made it up!" I lied, DOnald and Goofy snickered.

"Oh! Well you will have to show it to me somtime! And whats this!?" Ariel asked before picking up a little sharp object that looked like ice, Donald, Goofy and I peered over her shoulders to get a better look at the object. "Hmmm it looks like some kind of Crystal Trident, Its shape reminds me of something..."

"A trident?" Goofy asked.

"Not quite..."

* * *

Back in Ariel's grotto, the three of us watched Ariel palce the Crystal Trident inside of a slot, and it fit perfectly. Like the right piece to a puzzle.

"Ariel, you've disobeyed me again! I told you not to leave the palace!"

The four of us jumped once we saw King Triton storm threw her little grotto, I watched in horror as Triton saw the Crystal Trident and furiously strikes lightning on it with his magical fork. _Trident just dosn't really fit it!_

"DADDY, NO!" Ariel cried but it was too late, The Crystal Trident was shattered. "Daddy how could you..." Ariel whispered softly, I could hear the tone of hurt in her voice,

"Ariel its oka-" I started but Ariel swam out of the grotto sobbing loudly. Her father sighed before looking down at me.

"Young lady, you're not from another ocean. You're from another world. Aren't you?Then you must be the key bearer."

"S-so you _do _know about all of this!" I cried out.

"You may fool Ariel, but you can't fool me. You don't know your dorsal fin from your tail. As the key bearer, you must already know... One must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds."

I swallowed hard.

"Of course I know that, but..."

"ou have violated this principle. The key bearer shatters peace and brings ruin." Triton cut me off.

"Aw! Kairi's not like that!" Goofy said coming to my rescue.

" I thank you for saving my daughter. But there is no room in my ocean for you or your key!" Triton spat at me and then swam out of the grotto.

"Geez what a peach!" Donald muttered.

"I'm going to go talked to him..." I muttered as I slowly swam out of the grotto.

"WHAT!?" Donald and Goofy cried swiftly swimming at my sides.

"He may know were our friends are!" I replied before summoning my keyblade as a few heartless appeared out in front of us. "And maybe the keyhole as well."

* * *

" I think the Keyhole they seek is somewhere in the palace. Now, my dear, if you can take me there without your daddy knowing... I can help you get to those other worlds you long for." Came a voice that sounded like an elderly women. _Who was she and why was she in triton's throne!?_

I swiftly swam over to Trition's throne to see a big purple octopus lady with white hair and long nails, and Ariel was with her! The three of us gasp as she snatched the Magical fork from were the King sat.

"The trident is mine at last! And I couldn't have done it without your help, my dear!"

"WHAT! Ariel!?" I cried glaring at the little mermaid.

"Ursula, no! I didn't want this!" Ariel cried, _so that was Ursula!?_

"Why not? Aren't you tired of following your dear daddy's orders? Oh, yes. We had a deal, didn't we? Time for a little journey-to the dark world of the Heartless!" Ursula sneered as two thin little eels swam over to her, they had sharp theeth and glowing yellow eyes.

"We cannot find the Keyhole." One of them said sadly.

"The Keyhole is not here." The other one said.

_"WHAT!?" _Ursula cried out in anger before she turned to look at me. "Why...we have company! I'm afraid you're a little late, _Princess!"_ The fat octupus laughed manaically as she swam out of Tritans throne with her two eels close behind her.

"DADDY!" Ariel cried as she swam over to her father who was laying weekly onto the ocean floor.

"The trident... We must get it back." He replied weekly.

I turned to face Donald and Goofy. They nodded their heads in response and we quickly swam out of Triton's throne.

"WAIT!"

I slowed down to see Ariel swimming up behind us.

"Wait, I'm going with you! My father is hurt and it's all my fault. I have to stop Ursula!"

I nodded slowly at Ariel before we continued our swim back to the Sunkin ship,

"That's right. I'm behind you, Ariel." Sabastian added. "Need some help? I'll show you how it's done."

Before we could ask him what he was talking about, the little crab pushed the switch that was out of reach for us, opening a secret dark passage way.

"This is Ursula's lair..." Ariel whispered in a frightened voice before we started to swim threw it, I felt my heart starting to race as I glanced down at these little brown creatures below us with sharp teeth and bulging eyes. I stayed close to Ariel as we made our way past the creepy dark tunnel to Ursula's lair were there were shelves of potion's and a large pot in the center of the floor.

I look up to see Ursula herslef, holding the Magical fork and her stuiped eels right behind her.

"Come out! You can't run!" Donald snapped.

"Your time has come!" Sabastian added and the two both screamed cowardly as Ursula shot them a glare.

"ATTACK!" She shouted to her eels, they hissed at us before they lunged, I swiftly dodged their attacks as I summoned my Keyblade, I glided down to were Ursula was staying.

"GIVE ME THAT!" I shrieked reaching my right hand out for the Magical fork only to recieve a painful zap, and for me to go floating backwards and smacked across the back from one of her eels, I cried loudly in pain.

"Nice try, you little brat!"

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ariel shrieked before she did some kind of whirlpool spin, at Ursula who laughed evily to dodge it just in time and to shoot a bolt of thunder into the pot, making it explode all around us.

"KAIRI! THE POT!" Donald shouted, I quickly swam over to it as Ariel tried to get the Fork back from Ursula. Suddenly one of her eels came up at me.

"No escape!" It whispered.

"Think again, pal!" I snapped before smacking it off of the head with the teeth of my keybalde, I looked over at the other one and bared my teeth at him causing him to shriek and hide cowardly in the corner. Donald and I quickly swam down to the pot.

"USE FIRA ON MY COUNT!" He yelled as he pointed his staff at the pot, I did the same with my Keyblade.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Ursula laughed as she spun around us, smacking me off of the head a few times with her tenticles. _Oh no she didn't! _

"KAIRI, NO! NOT YET!" Donald shrieked but I did it anyways.

"FIRA!" I shouted the loudest I could sending large missels of Fire balls into the pit, causing them to explode everywere.

"FIRE ON THE POOP DECK!" Goofy shouted as we all ducked, Ursula was to busy spinning around to notice before she got nailed by the fireballs.

"TAKE THAT!" Ariel cried. But the Sea witch only laughed as the fire died down.

"If you think that finished me, you better guess again sweetheart!" Ursula sneered laughing as she slowly swam out of her lair.

Ariel looked over at me.

"I know exactly were to find her! Lets go!"

* * *

"Are you sure you know were we are going!?" I called out to Ariel as I tried my hardest to fallow her threw the wild current, It had to off been at least ten times that we have been blown back.

"Its too strong! Thats exactly why she'd hide here!" Ariel yelled back over her shoulder. "Come on! We HAVE to get the Trident back!"

I swallowed hard. _For Ariel, For Riku, For Sora..._

With all my might,I thrusted my tail up and down as fast as I could behind me, _I won't let these currents get the best of me! I'm going to fight this sea witch and rescue Sora! _

"Just a little bit...longer..." I whispered to my self, feeling the current starting to pull me back as my tail fought against it. I sucked in a huge breath and with one more thrust of my tail I made my way into the mysterious area...like Ariel said...Ursula was there, and she was A LOT bigger now...

"You pathetic fools! I rule the sea now!" Ursula snarled "The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!"

I snapped my teeth at the witch.

"You _wish!" _I shotued before I dashed up at her, my keyblade out in front of me.

She barked out a laugh.

"This won't be pretty!"

_Oh and she was right, _The pain was vile, my body went completley limp for a few minutes, _she has electrocuted me. _

"Kairi! CURGA!" Donald shouted, and to my relief I felt the warm and smooth vails of green myst surround me, healing me instantly.

"THANKS!" I shouted over to Donald, _Goodness! I REALLY need to learn that spell! _

I saw Ariel coming at Ursula with her whirlpool spin, and she came from behind her. _That was her weak spot! _

"Quick! Get at her back!" I hissed as I pushed my tail behind me, giving me extra speed as Ursula spat out a pool of bubbles from her mouth. I quickly brought my keyblade into the back of her head wasting no time. The sea witch groaned loudly as I did it again and again.

She started to shrink, the four of us watched her getting smaller and smaller and smaller until she was no longer visable to the naked eye.

* * *

"Daddy, I'm so sorry." Ariel said apologeticlly to her father as she handed him back his magical fork.

"Please, Your Majisty...Don't be mad at her..." I said softly coming to Ariel's rescue.

"It's my fault. You followed Ursula because...I wouldn't let you follow your heart. And when you found that crystal, I lost my temper and destroyed it." Triton replied.

"Oh, yeah, the crystal! Why did you destroy it?" Goofy asked King Triton.

"That crystal held the power to reveal the Keyhole. The Keyhole is dangerous. I had to keep you away from it at any cost."Triton said to Ariel who just sighed. Then he looked at me. "Key bearer, I have one more request: Seal the Keyhole. My trident also holds the power to reveal the Keyhole. Will you do it?"

"Of course. That's what we had in mind from the start." I replied.

"Where is the Keyhole, Daddy?" Ariel asked

"You should know better than anyone. It's in your grotto." Triton replied.

I nodded before taking Ariel's hand.

"Lets go!"

* * *

Once we arrived back in Ariel's grotto, Ariel uses the trident on the trident symbol and a Keyhole was revealed, Then I quickly aim my keyblade at the Keyhole to seal the world from the Heartless.

"Tell me, Kairi. Your world, what's it like?" Ariel asked me.

"Oh,right! I am sorry that I lied..." I replied apologeticlly.

Ariel smiled.

"Its okay! Besides, I should of known better by now! Sora did the same thing!"

I felt my heart leap into my throat at the mention of my best friends name.

"D-d-did you just say _Sora!?" _I gasped.

Ariel nodded.

"He was looking for someone...wait..." Ariel's eyes went wide and she grabbed my shoulders. "KAIRI! HE was looking for you!"

I swallowed hard to fight back my tears. _We were to late...but...how did he survive down here...he dosn't know magic or does he? _

"He was!? Oh Ariel...thank you for telling me!" I said before pulling her into a hug. "We'll come back to bring you with other worlds with us one day, I promise"

Ariel sighed happily before I let go of the hug. I watched her swim up to the ceiling of the grotto slowly.

"So many places I want to see... I know I'll get there someday. I'll find a way somehow. I'm sure of it."

"Well, if you find it, do me a favor and leave me out of it!"Sebastian added, we all couldn't resist a laugh.

Ariel quickly swam back down to us and dug threw one of her shelfs to pull out a golden like stone, at first I thought that it was a summon gem, but this one was smaller.

"This is from my collection. I want you to have it!" Ariel replied handing it to me.

"What is it?" I asked examing the stone carefully.

"Its a stone to upgrade your magic!" Donald replied.

I looked back at Ariel to give her one last hug.

"Thank you." I replied before turning back to Donald."Alright, I guess this is it! We have to find Sora!"

_I hope he's okay..._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the battle scenes sucked...This chapter was sort of rushed :/ But please R&R and the next one will be ten times as better...why? BECAUSE THE NEXT WORLD IS HALLOWEEN TOWN!**

**NEXT UP: HALLOWEEN TOWN! :D **


	14. Fourteen: Halloween Town

**A/N: Boys and Girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see somthing strange? Come with us and You will see, ****_This our Town of Halloween! _****XD Hahaha Yes, I'm sort of hyper because my birthday is this sunday! I'll be 16 and having a smashing party tommarrow! So I probably won't be posting/ on this site till monday! :D Enjoy the chap and review and have a great weekend my awesome viewers! :D **

_**Shout Outs: **_

_**KHLegacy: **__**LOL what can I say!? Food ROCKS! XD And yes she is! Poor Kairi! I wonder if Sora is missing Kairi just as much as she is missing him!? **_

_**rebleserenade: **__**Hahaha Thanks! And that is sick! I got a Sora, Roxas, and Kairi wig, my dad wouldn't let me get Sora's cosplay outfit for my birthday so I have to make one with my friend! And yes, Sora is a dork but I love him! XD **_

_**TheGermanCity:**__**I know right? Halloween town is the bomb! And not a problem, I can't forget about Oogie Boogie after watching that cutscene when he swallowed up that heart, yuck! LOL. **_

_**RyoshiMorino: **__**Thanks a bunch! I hated that world with a passion so I tried to make it some what entertaning but I still feel like I totally bombed it lol. And me to, Jack Skelington ROCKS! :P **_

_**Ukulele Pichu: **__**Glad you are liking the story! I love your penname! I've always wanted to play the ukulele they sound so sweet, my sister in law can play! But I can play the guitar so its all good! And yup, Sora's story is a mystery! But it will be discovered soon! Thanks for reviewing!:D **_

_**AgentMoonlight: **__**Thank you! I enjoyed writing the flash back scenes! Sokai is just so adourble and perfect togther! It drives me nuts when people put Sora with Riku -_- **_

_**TheSilverLion Silvermane34: **__**Thank you for fallowing Reversed! :D **_

_**Yuffientine210000: **_**_Thank you for fallowing Reversed! :D _**

_**Crimsoncolbat: **_**_Thank you for favoriting Reversed! :D _**

**Disclaimer:Yeah...NO I do not own Kingdom hearts...that lucky Square Enix does...**

* * *

**Halloween Town.**

It wasn't very hard to estimate what kind of world this would be before we landed. It was a large pumpkin with a big black castle. _What suprised me was how we looked!_ _We looked SPOOKY! _

Donald was wrapped up in tons of white torn gawze, with grey shadows under his eyes, making him look like a mummy. Goofy's outfit was darker and torn and he had a little pumpkin on the tip of his nose, he sort of looked like a Zombie. _And Donald didn't even use any magic! Or...did he!?_

I slowly turned around and nearly jumped back a few feet once I caught a glimpse of my reflection on a large silver plate that was leaning against the big black gates in front of us.

My hair was a bit darker and more messy. I had longer and thicker eye lashes, with black circles around my eyes making them look even more bluer, my jewlery was gone ansd has been replaced with black laced fingerless gloves thar stop a little past my elbow. I wore a black poofy dress with a dark red lace underneath it, and a black belt that had a fake white spider on it that was around my torso. And instead of my sneakers I had black knee high boots. And..._CAT EARS!? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY REAL ONES!?_

I gasped as I brushed my hair past my ear, it wasn't harry or anything, it was just longer and pointed like a cats ear. I opened my mouth to see that I had sharp pointy fangs. _Gah! Thats creepy! Am I cat women or somthing!? _

"This sure is a spooky place!" Goofy whispered to Donald and I looking around us nervously."I'll bet the people here are scary-lookin' too!"

"Don't worry. We look spooky, too. If they scare us, we'll scare them right back!" Donald replied with a wave of his wing.

_Ha! You said it!_

"You think so?" Goofy asked a little unsure as the three of us started to make our way threw the big black gates, the town was dark and sort of isolated. Jack-O-Lanterns were scattered aroun almost in every corner along with a few fake skeltons..._or real I couldn't tell, even the lampost were decorated in pumpkins!_

"Of course, Goofy! We may look creepy, but hey! We fit right in!" I replied as I eyed at a few ghost-looking heartless, they're left eyeballs were hanging out and they had long bony white fingers, _the strange thing was that they wern't attacking us! _

Suddenly, I spotted a short little guy, with two faces, wearing a pinstripe suit run by us. He seemed so excited about somthing that he didn't even notice us, he just keep on running and stopped once he came across a large well in the center of the town's square.

"And now, allow me to introduce the master of terror, the king of nightmares-Jack Skellington!" The man exclaimed loudly as if he were in front of a large auddince. Suddenly a tall and slender skeltion came out from the well, with large black eyes, wearing a pin strip suit as well. _He had to be at least eight feet tall! _

"Bravo, Jack! Bravo! Those ghosts will be a big hit at this year's Halloween!" The short guy with the two faces praised to Jack who didn't look as impressed.

"Thank you, thank you! But their movement still needs work. It's not scary enough. I want to strike bone-chilling terror. I'm going to consult the doctor." Jack replied beforee turning on his heel and headed inside off a brown building, leaving the two faced short dude very confused.

"Then I'll go attend to the decorations..." he muttered to himself before he strutted off some were in the dark town. I turned around to face Donald and Goofy.

"Lets go and fallow Jack to the doctors! Maybe they have seen your King, or Sora and Riku!" I said softly as a large flock of crows flew by. _Gee...this place really is spooky! Makes since on the whole Halloween-thing. _

"Gee...I dunno! Do ya really think King Mickey's here!?" Goofy asked Donald who shrugged his feathered shoulders in response.

"We never know unless we try!" I butted in before turning on my heel to head towards the brown building. "I have to find Sora! Who knows? He could be waiting for me here!" I said as I opened the brown door, to my suprise we were still outside, _this was just a door to a stairway that led to an old looking building which I was assuming was the doctors office!_

"Are you sure Sora's in here?" Donald asked from behind me as the three of us started our way up the stair's that creeked and whined loudly underneath us.

"I don't honestly." I admited. "But you never know! Maybe Jack knows Sora!"

I stopped at the door in front of me that had carved letters on it that read:

**Research Lab**

We all shrugged at one another before I opened the door to the Research Lab, inside,the lighting was a dim blue, and at least twenty diffrent machines!

"Don't touch anything" I whispered over to Donald and Goofy, who nodded rapidly in agreement as we stepped farther inside of the lab. Iallowed my eyes to wander, seeing tons of books, potions, and a heartless on a table?

" I don't understand. Maybe the guidance system was damaged in the explosion."

I snapped my head up,and forced my eyes to look away from the lifeless or stunned heartless to see Jack, talking to a small man who was in a wheel chair wearing glasses and black gloves that had an egg shaped head.

"Nonsense. My devices are always perfect!" The man said to Jack with a wave of one of his gloved hands.

"Oh, I've got it! Why of course! The Heartless need a heart! Doctor, do you think we can add a heart to that device?" Jack asked the man curiously.

"Certainly. A heart's not all that complicated. Let's get to work!"

I looked at Donald and Goofy and pressed a finger to my lips, telling them to stay silent, I know that we were evesdropping, but this could be serious! _Maybe they were studying to get rid of the Heartless!?_

"To make a heart, first take a container with a lock.." Jack said as he examines the wierd yellow-made heart with a Keyhole.

"We need the key to this thing first!" The man exclaimed.

_Did he mean my Keyblade? Maybe I could help. They don't seem evil to me._

I summoned _Destiny's Embrace, _that caught Donald's attention.

"You're really gonna unlock it for them?"

"I don't see Why not? If they succeed, we won't have to fight the Heartless, right? Besides, I want to see the Heartless dance, too. Don't you?" I asked with a small giggle.

"Not really..." Donald muttered.

"Oh you party pooper!" I exclaimed before I aimed my keyblade at the keyhole, but no beam came out this time. However, it got the attention of Jack and the wheelchair dude.

"My! That was amazing! Uh, and you are..."

"Kairi." I replied as I lowered my keyblade to my side. _Darn! I wonder why it didn't work!?_

"Well done, Kairi! I'd like you to be part of this year's Halloween! As what they always say! The more the merrier! However, a boy around your age was here not so long ago..."

I felt my heart starting to thump agaisnt my rib cage. _Sora. _

"Sora, was it? Yes! Sora! And he said he was looking for Kairi and...Riku?"

I squealed.

"We're looking for him too! Well...I am, I'm not so sure were Riku is! Would you mind taking me to Sora!?" I asked feeling hope starting to fill my chest, but it quickly deflated like a balloon once I saw the look of dissapointment on Jack's face.

"I'm afaid not...he left not to long ago, I tried and tried to convince him to stay but he was to focused on finding you then helping with the keyhole itself!"

_Darn it Sora! Can't you stay in one place for ONCE!? Ugh! That Bum! _

I sighed.

"Its okay..." I paused once my eyes drifted over to the Heartless that remained still on the table. "What's this Heartless doing here?" I pointed at it.

"Oh, the Heartless came to town just recently. What's frustrating is I can't  
get them to dance with me. So the doctor and I are trying to improve the  
guidance system. He's quite a genius!" Jack exclaimed before he turned to face the guy in the wheelchair. "Okay, Doctor, let's continue. The ingredients for a heart: Pulse. Emotion. Terror. Fear. Hope and despair. Mix them all together, and we have a heart!"

The four of us watched the tiny doctor move his electric wheelchair to the lever and activate the machine to the heart  
but The project pooped out.

"It failed!" Jack cried out with a heavy sigh.

"Maybe we're missing some ingredients. Let's try adding memory." The doctor said, I watched in horror as he opens the lid of his head and touches his brain._Thanks for the nightmares pal!_

"Sally! Sally! Good-for-nothing girl! Don't know why I  
bothered creating her!" The doctor then closed the lid of his head to my relief,"Sally's got the memory we need. See if you can track her down!"

"No problem. Kairi, would you like to come along?" Jack asked looking down at me.

"Sure, why not!?"

_Anything to get away from this wacky doctor!_

* * *

As soon as the four of us left the Reasearch lab and headed back to the Town's square we were instantly greeted by the two faced man.

"Jack! Jack! We have a major crisis! The Heartless are completely out of control! We can't stop them!" The man cried panting loudly as if he had just ran a few miles.

"Hmm... Maybe our experiment triggered something. Everything will be fine, Mayor. You have nothing to worry about."

"I wouldn't be so sure..." I said in barley a whisper but fallowed Jack, Donald, and Goofy to the gravyard. "Let's check this place, too, once the Heartless here are out of our way!" I said to my party as a few of the ghost heartless appear. Jack watched me as I summoned my Keyblade. I ran over to one of the ghost heartless to get rid of them with a couple of hits.

Jack smiled before he tossed a fire ball at a few others.

"Wow! He can use magic just like you, Donald!" I exclaimed as we watched Jack get rid of the rest of the Heartless. Donald scoffed.

"Aw, so what!?"Donald muttered before a little white ghost that was a crossover between a bat and a dog came floating over to us. _It was sort of cute!_

"Zero! Have you seen Sally anywhere?" Jack asked the little ghost who gave us a nod with its head before leading us over to a young girl with large eyes, pale green skin and long brown hair. She was very thin, a lot shorter then Jack but still pretty tall.

"Is something wrong, Jack?" She asked Jack softly as we approched her.

"No, everything's going great. We're going to have the best Halloween ever. All we need now is your memory." Jack replied.

"Memory"? You mean this?" Sally asked before taking a little card out from one of the pockets of her ragged dress. "Jack, I have a bad feeling about this. Why don't you try something else? There's still time." Sally said with a sigh as she handed the card to Jack.

"Nothing could beat what I've got planned! Once we give the Heartless a heart, they'll dance just as I envision it. Trust me. You're going to love it!" Jack replied as we started our way back to the reaserch lab.

"Yes. This is it. Now, just one more ingredient. We need "surprise" to complete the heart. The mayor should know where it is." The doctor said once I handed him the card Sally gave me.

* * *

Jack stayed at the lab with Sally and the doctor and Donald and Goofy came with me to retrive 'Suprise' for the heart project. I suddenly spotted the Mayor as we made our way to the Boneyard.

"Hey! Look, its the Mayor!" Goofy exclaimed as he walked over to us.

"Ghosts rise from those tombstones. Check the tombstones in the order the ghosts appear. If you get it wrong, you're in for a surprise!"

I nodded and faced the tombstones, as ghost started to rise from them faster then lightning, but it didn't take me to long to figure out the pattern.

"Splendid! Now go look at the pumpkin." The mayor said before he lead the three of us over to the large pumpkin that was behind us. I examined the punpkin carefully until I found a little jack-in-the-box.

"I think this may be it you guys!" I said as I picked up the jack-in-the-box. "Lets go take this to the lab!"

* * *

Back in the lab, the five of us watched patiently as the doctor gathered the ingredents to the Heart. After a few minutes the Doctor finally spoke.

"There you go. This time it's sure to work!"

Suddenly, a little kid dressed as a devil jumped from out of nowere to seize the heart and was gone faster then the blink of an eye.

"After him!" I shouted, taking off and out of the lab with Jack, Goofy and Donald right by my side.

* * *

"Darn! We lost them!" I cried out along with a heavy sigh.

"Zero, after them, quick!" Jack cried out to his little Ghost dog who quickly led us to the Gravevyard to see the little kid dressed as a devil with another dressed as a skelton and another as a witch they were all sitting in a moving bathtub that was on its way to a big castle.

"I knew Oogie Boogie was behind this!" jack cried out.

I gently tugged on the sleeve of his suit.

"Come on! We have to stop him before its too late!"

* * *

The four of us made our way threw Oggie Boogie's manner, fighting off a few heartless on the way until we reached what Jack called the _Evil Playroom. _

_"_Give us back that Heart!" i cried as I summoned my keyblade.

The three children looked frightened.

"We were just following orders! Oogie Boogie told us to steal the heart. It's all Barrel's fault! It was his idea to tell Oogie Boogie about the heart!" One of the kids said.

"B-But you guys said-"

"You should be ashamed!"

I ignored the fighting children when I spotted a lever, I quickly brought my Keyblade down at it and herd a few clicking sounds.

"I-I'd stay away from Oogie Boogie if I were you..." The girl that was dressed as the withc warned.

"We've got to stop him." I said giving her a pat on the shoulder before the four of us left the evil playroom.

* * *

The four of us proceed to the Torture Chamber, where we find Oogie Boogie holding and playing with the doctor's heart project. Oogie Boogie looked like a sock, with a fat stomach, limbs, with eyes and a mouth.

"Oogie Boogie, give me back the heart!" jack cried.

"You want it? Well, then come on over and get it!" Oogie Boogie said before he shoved the heart in his mouth and swallowed it. _Yup, I'll be having nightmares no doubt. _

"Now, let's see if I can get their attention. Oh, Heartless!"

Two Heartless sprouted besides Oogie Boogie, they looked a little similar to dragons. " This is it? Nobody disrespects me! _Nobody!" _Oogie Boogie shouted as he jumped onto a ledge that brought him up a few levels.

I quickly got rid of the Heartless with a few smacks of my Keyblade, they were a lot stronger then the others and a bit more difficult because they could fly.

I gasped as a big star shaped weapon came wizzing at my head, I took the advantage to duck just in time before the weapon could hit me, It landed into the center of the wall. _It was so sharp it could of tooken off my head! _

I didn't have much time to glance at the weapon before the floor started moving beneath us, I cried out and gripped onto the walls trying to keep up with my balance.

Oogie Boogie laughed minacticlly as he threw more weapon's at it, I herd Goofy yelp from behind me as he got hit from a little box. _At least it wasn't that sharp weapon. _I glared at Oogie Boogie before I jumped onto the platform, banging my right knee as I lost my footing I fell back down and landed painfully onto my back, causing the sock monster to laugh even harder.

_He was enjoying our misery, just like any other Villan. _

"Kairi! Are you alright?" Jack asked quickly helping me back up to my feet.

"TAKE THIS!" Ooggie Boogie shouted above us before I had the chance to answer, I gasped as he hurled two knifes at us.

"DUCK!" I shouted, but it was to late, _or was it?_ The knifes were flungged at us but they have stopped moving _towards us. _I looked over at Donald and gave him a smirk, "Way to go!" I praised as Jack and I moved out of the way. Oogie Boogie looked shocked, the floor had stopped moving too.

_Now it was time to finish this guy off!_

I quickly jumped back up onto the platform he was on, holding my keyblade out in front of me.

Oogie Boogie swallowed.

"L-lets not do anything rash...NO! WAIT!" He screeched as I swung my Keyblade down at him strikng him hardly with all my might into his side. He groaned and fell to his knees as he slowly fell apart along with stuffed things that fell from his body that remained flat.

" So, that heart was a failure after all..." Jack muttered sadly as I slowly leaned over to see a piece of paper where Oogie Boogie was last standing. I bent down to pick it up and nearly gasped, _It was one of the pages to Ansem's report!_

* * *

"Sally,_ why_ didn't I listen to you?" Jack whined shaking his head in disblief.

"Don't feel bad, Jack. We'll come up with another plan for Halloween!" Sally said taking Jack's hand's in hers. "Next time, we'll do it together."

_Why am I thinking of Sora as I'm watching Jack and Sally hold hands!?_

* * *

"I guess we have no choice. We'll have to cancel the Heartless Halloween festival for now. Here, I want you to have this." Jack said to me as the four of us reached the gates, it was a dark purple stone.

"Gravetria!" Donald exclaimed as Jack slowly pressed the stone into my keyblade, so that I could summon the spell.

"Thank you, Jack." I said softly.

"Visit us any time, Kairi. Next year's Halloween will be the scariest ever!I hope you find Sora!"

"Yeah..." I smiled sadly. "Me too..."

* * *

"Awe! Don't be sad Kairi! We'll find Sora and Riku soon!" Goofy said patting me on the back as Donald drove us out of Halloween town,_ and yes we were now back to normal if you all were wondering!_

I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

_What is up with me!? I'm all sappy all the sudden!?_

"Your right! Maybe he'll be in the next world! We can't give up! It-Goofy? What is it?" I asked curiously, Goofy's eyes were wide and so were Donalds.

"Uh, a big ship is catching up to us." Goofy said slowly.

"Quit gawking! That's a pirate ship!" Donald scolded, I got up from my seat to look out of the piolet window to see it too. _It was coming towards the Gummi ship!_ _We're gonna crash but its better then being stuck in a whale!_

"It's going to ram us! Hold on tight!" I yelled before hitting the floor of the gummi ship to grab at the nearest object.

* * *

**A/N: I took out the fight with the kids because I didn't like how you had to fight them in the game, and Oogie Boogie coming back the second time was sort of stuiped if u ask me Halloween sorry this chapter didn't come out as good as I expected :/ again...another rushed chapter! I have to start setting/cleaning uo around the house for my Bday party tommarrow! I hope you all still enjoyed! The next chapter will be interesting I can promise you that! :D Please review...for my birthday? (Puppy face) **

**Next Time: Neverland. **


	15. Fifteen:Neverland

**A/N:I am so sorry I havn't posted in awhile, our enternet was being a jerk and we've finally got it fixed! :D Please review! On with the story! OFF TO NEVERLAND! :D OH and yes...this chapter will be a LOT diffrent from the game!All I'm going to say is you're all gonna be shocked! C: **

_**Shout outs: **_

_**KHLegacy:**__**It really was! My reaction was 'Really?I have to fight these dude again?' Hahaha, and yeah, Kairi is the bomb!Hope you'll like this chapter! :D **_

_**The Silver Lion SilverMaine34:**__**Thanks :)I thought that it sort of blowed cause it was a bit rushed...I probably would of added the giant Oogie Boogie if I had more time :L Hopefully this chapter is a lot better! :D**_

_**RyoshiMorino:**__**Oh Thanks!I had a great birthday!Got gifts,hanged with friends,ate tons of food,cosplayed...it was a blast! You only turn 16 once! XD **_

_**Getsuga TENSHOU15:**__**Thank you very much!I had a great time!I'm glad you like the story! I feel like I could be doing better though, but that is awesome that you have a Jack plushie! I want a Sora plushie ssoooo bad!XD **_

_**rebelserenade:**__**SAME! THERE BETTER BE SOKAI ROMANCE!Ahaha and thanks,Happy early birthday to you too!April showers may brings flowers! :D **_

_**Paigerz54:**__**I'm so glad to hear that you like it! :)This story is a lot of work its great to hear that people enjoy it!And thank you very much I had an awesome bday!Thanks for fallowing/favoriting me and the story too! :D **_

_**Luckyseven67:**__**Thanks for fallowing/favoriting Reversed! :D**_

_**Ukulalepichu:**__**Oh!I'm so glad!^-^Keep up your awesome and kind reviews!I enjoy feed back! :D**_

**Disclaimer:I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

**Fifteen:Neverland**

The Gummi ship was out of control, everything around me was now suddenly a blur.I held on tighter to the edge of my chair and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain of my aching knuckles. I was screaming so loudly that my head felt like it was being squished togther.

Then faster then the wink of an eye, our ship crashed right into the big brown pirates ship, the emergency exit that was on the floor swung open, dropping the three of us down below into the ship. I screamed once more as I fell swiftly into the pirates ship.

I closed my eyes once again, I didn't dare to look. I remember from the stories Granny used to tell me about Pirates, thet always had weapons with them. Cannons, Heavy rocks,_Knifes! Oh goodness! Didn't Pirates also have guns? And make you walk the plank!?_

I didn't have much time to think of it before my fall was stopped from two long pieces of wood across the celing of the ship, however it was not the most pleasent way to stop falling because my left ankle was caught in between those two pieces of wood,_pretty sure I sprained it!_ and I was hanging upside down!

_Oh goodie!How am I suppose to get down now? This is really painful! All the blood is rushing to my head!And I have to be at least twenty feet high up! _

"Um...Hello?Anybody here!?" I called out, looking below me. I blew out a mouthful of air, trying to blow my bangs that were hanging above my eyes so I can get a better view. I gasped once my eyes fell on a little black figure with a mouse tail, it was also holding a keyblade...

Before I could say anything the little mouse looked up at me and put a finger slowly to his lips, motioning me to be quiet. _Oh great! The mouse has a view of my underwear I'm sure! _

I tried to ignore that thought, and stayed silent as I watched the little mouse creep out of the room quietly. _Hahaha, quiet as a mouse! _

"Oh Kairi! You are a card!" I snorted, laughing dumbly at my pathetic joke.

"_KAIRI!? _W-were!?"

I instantly stopped laughing once I herd that voice. _So familer..._

I wanted to shout out to whoever that was but I remember that mouse telling me to be quiet, _there was probably danger up ahead and I was NOT in position to fight!_

"You don't say?" I herd Goofy from below me. I swiftly angled my head at the entrince of a door behind me, and Goofy and Donald were walking in. They had soft landing?_Those bums! _

"Yeah, it was definitely the King!" Donald replied. "Along with some other kid...we have to get to them before its to late!"

"What about Kairi!?"

"Her to you Palooka!"

"Oh Gawrsh...where is she?"

"Up here!" I called below to them, they both jumpd once they saw me dangling from the celing like a caught fish.

"Kairi!? What are ya doin up there!?" Goofy asked scratching underneath his chin.

"Oh...you know...just..._hanging _out!" I replied with a small grin. "Do you think you can help me get back to my feet? I'm starting to get light headed!"

"Of course! But how!?" Goofy asked looking at Donald. "Shes pretty high up!"

"And I'm out of magic!" Donald grumbled. "So that means no Gravetira!"

"Well...what about a ladder!?" Goofy asked

"DO YOU _SEE _A LADDER!?" Donald snapped causing Goofy to flinch.

"I'm just tryin to help!" Goofy replied sheeipshly,

"Ahem! How ya doin' there? Looking for a way down?"

I gasped as a boy, all dressed in green flew around the room in a circle, he had a red feather in his hat. He looked around my age, maybe a year older. He had brown eyes, brown hair, and elf-like ears...

"Who are you?" Goofy asked curiously, watching the boy fly around in amazment.

"Im the answer to your prayers!" The boy replied stopping in mid air to place his hands onto his hips, causing Doanld to start tapping his webbed food on the floor, showing that he dosn't believe him. _Oh Donald..._

"Okay, then. Fine. Have it your way." The boy snorted.

"Wait!" I cried out. "Are you stuck down here too!?"

"No. I'm just waiting for someone!"The boy replied and suddenly a glowing thing flies around and lands on the boys hands.

"Tinker Bell, what took you so long?" The boy asked sighing at the glowing light, I couldn't make out what it was saying but the boy seemed to know.

"Great job. So you found Wendy?Hold on. There was someone else there, too?"

That made my heart jump. _The familar voice! Was it Sora!? Or did Tinker bell mean the mouse!?_

"Are you crazy? There is no way I'm gonna leave Wendy there!" The boy cried.

"aha. She must be pretty jealous!" Donald said and started to laugh, I watched the glowing thing fly over to Donald and hit him in the mouth causing him to fall over.

"Come on, Tink! Open up the door!" The boy cried.

"Um I beg your pardon but...who are you?" I asked as polietly as I could, my head was spinning faster then the gummi was earlier!_ If i don't get down soon I'm going to black out for sure!_

"I'm Peter Pan!" The boy said flying up to me.

"Hi...I'm Kairi...do you think you can help...get me down? I'm getting really dizzy here!" I said to Peter Pan who nodded.

"Of course, Kairi!" He replied as he gently took my arms and wrapped them around his neck then he grabbed my ankle and moved it a certian way, causing it to be free of the wood...and to crack painfully.

"AHA OW!" I wailed as Peter slowly set me down to my feet. I held onto his broad shoulders tightly as the room spinned around me.

"Oh! You okay?" Peter asked me gently as I waited for my head to adjust back to normal.

I rubbed my four head tenderly.

"Y-yeah..." I replied weakly. "Lets go and find Wendy! We're looking for someone too!"

Peter Pan nodded.

"Okay, we're in this together, but only 'til we find Wendy!" Peter replied and flew out of the room with the little glowing-pixie at his side, _finally I could tell what it was! _

"So, uh, how come you can fly?" I asked Peter as we walked down a long and narrow hall of the ship, I could of swore I herd a cannon being fired above us.

"Anyone can fly. You wanna try?"

_Yeah! That would be great! My ankle is killing me!_

"Sure! It seems a lot less tiering and longer then walking!" I replied slowly coming to a complete stop, I bit my lip as I felt my ankle roll painfully.

Peter Pan whistled to Tinker Bell who shook her head angierly at him, I covered my mouth with my hand to hide in a giggle. _Goodness, she IS one jealous pixie!_

"Aw, haven't you cooled off yet, Tink?" Peter asked as he gently picked the pixie up by her little leaf dress and gently patted her bottom, causing her to drop pixie dust all around Donald, Goofy and I.

"Just a little bit of pixie dust. There. Now you can fly!" peter exclaimed letting Tinker Bell go, she crossed her arms stubbornly. I look over at Donald who jumped up and tried to flap his arms but instead of flying, he fell to the  
ground, I looked back over at Tinker Bell who had her mouth wide open and was holding her stomach, _I guess that meant she was laughing._

Suddenly, I herd two pairs of loud footsteps not to far by.

"Shh!" I whispered, I spotted a pile of barrels acros from us and quickly but quietly ran over to them."Over here!" I whispered as I slowly crouched down behind them. Donald, Goofy and Peter silently sat down besides me, and Tinker bell simply sat on the ground.

"What? So Wendy's not one of the chosen ones?" Said an unfamilar voice.

"There are seven, supposedly, and Maleficent says she's not one of them. Hoist anchor as soon as possible. Leave all the dead weight behind, including her."Said the second voice, I knew the second voice.

_Riku, _

I slowly got up to my knees and peered in betweed the cracks of the barrels to see Riku walking with a pirate. He was dressed in all red,and had a hook for a hand. His hair was long, poofy, and black, and he even had a french mustache.

"After the trouble of capturing her? And why those seven? What is Maleficent planning, anyway?" The lobster of a piarate asked Riku.

"Who knows? As long as it means keeping Kairi safe I couldn't care less." Riku replied.

_SAFE FROM WHAT!? _I screamed mentally in my head. I felt Donald,Goofy,Peter, and Tinker Bell's eyes on me.

"Hmph. You're wasting your time! The Heartless will devour that girls heart! I'll stake me other hand it'll be lost forever!" The Pirate said, I gasped softly. _Was I really in this much danger!? And seven of them...THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT THE SEVEN PRINCESS' OF HEART!_

"I will keep her safe no matter what, I love her."

_Wait...WHAT!? _

"Uh, Captain..." said a new voice, but the person of the voice was nowere to be herd.

"WHAT!?" The pirate shouted clearly annoyed, him and Rilu were glaring up at a set of golden pipes from the corner of the wall.

"The prisoners have escaped. What's more, Peter Pan is with them." The voice repiled.

_"Blast_ that Peter Pan! All right, then! Bring the hostage to me cabin, Smee! Hop to it!" The Captian yelled and him and Riku quickly took offdown into another hallway, I watched them until they were far out of sight.

"What is it, Tink?" peter asked Tinker Bell, I looked away from the peep hole of the barrels and at the little Pixie who was saying somthing to Peter, she used one of her little arms to point up at a hole in the celiing, but there was metal bars across it.

"Peter? Peter Pan?" A voice of a young british girl came from up the hole. Peter shot up to his feet and ran right underneath the hole.

_"Wendy!" _Peter cried, a smile spreading across his face. I quickly got up to my feet to stand right besides him. Wendy had golden hair that was tied in a curly pony tail, she had dark blue eyes, and wore a pale blue night gown.

"Please hurry! The pirates are coming! They've already took the boy!" Wendy cried, her eyes growing wide with fear.

"Boy!? Wendy...can you discribe the boy to me!?" I asked her as calmly as I could but my heart was racing like a little bunny rabbits.

"Oh! Lets see...um...he had amazing blue eyes...very thin...big yellow shoes, spiky brown hair..."

"THATS SORA!" I nearly shouted then turned to face Donald and Goofy. "He's here! He's really here!" I felt a small tear fall down my right cheek, I quickly wiped it away to look back up at Wendy,_ but she wasn't there!_

"Wendy, are you in there?" Peter cried up, but there was no answer. Peter let out a frustrated sigh and snapped his fingers. "RATS!"

"Don't worry, Peter. We'll find them! Maybe if we fallow were Riku and the Captian went we'll find Wendy and Sora!" I said as I summoned my Keyblade. Peter looked shocked at nmy weapon but quickly nodded.

"Yea! Your right! Lets go!" Peter exclaimed with a wave of his hand before he flew down the hall, Donald,Goofy and Tinker Bell fallowed after him, leaving me in the dust. I gasped as I started to move my feet underneath me. I could feel my ankle making and doing all these wierd movements, causing me to run in the speed of a turtle.

"Peter! WAIT!" I panted loudly, but they were already gone...I whirled behind me to see a ladder, it looked like it lead up to the second floor of the ship! _Maybe they were up there waiting for me! _

I quickly started to climb up the ladder, grunting quietly to myself as my ankle started to burn wildly with pain, it was so bad that when I finally reached the room I had to crawl onto my knees.

"Hello!?" I called out as I looked around. But the room was completely empty, only a desk, a bed, and a large window stood in front of me.

_I was alone..._

I felt my heart starting to pound inside of my chest as the Captians word's entered my head.

_"The Heartless will devour that girls heart..." _

Then Yuffies...

_"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade..."_

Then Leons...

_"They'll come at you out of nowhere..."_

Then Maleficent's...

_"That Princess again!? We don't need her until we find the others! She is the Seventh REMEMBER!?" _

Then Riku's...

_"Come now, Kairi, you're a smart girl! You're the seventh Princess of Heart. Think of this as...I'm trying to save you.."_

Then Sora's...

_"Be safe Kairi, its dangerous out there, especially for you..."_

And then...that mysterious voice...the one who's spoken to me before all of this has happened...

"_I've come to see the door to this world, __So don't forget...__You are the one who will open the door..." _

_Open the door..._

___Open the door..._

It all made since now.

I am a princess, the seventh princess of heart...and if I am the one that will open the door...then that must mean..._they need the seven princess' of hearts to do so..._

I slowly got up to my feet, gripping the walls for support, feeling sick to my stomach.

_Including mine...they are going to take my heart. _

_They are going to kill me. _

_"NNNOOOOOOO!" _I screamed, absently kicking the wall with my right foot. "No!Please, oh please! SOMBODY HELP ME!"

I bumped into the wall and started to sob, warm tears blinded my eyes. _I can't die, I've gotten this far...I havn't even found Sora yet..._

I slowly placed my left hand over my heart, it was still beating. _But how long would it be until it stopped? _

"Kairi? Kairi...is that you?"

I slowly lifted my head up. _It was Sora._

He's here...he's really here!

_"S-Sora!"_ I stuttered before running up to him, thats when my ankle gave out and I found myself falling face first onto the ground. My chin banging the hard wooden floor's of the ship.

"KAIRI!" Sora cried, his footsteps thudded loudly above me,then I felt his hands gently pick me up from the ground and had me sitting in his lap. "Kairi..." He whispered looking down at me with his bright colbat blue eyes.

I felt warm tears starting to pool down my cheeks as I slowly reached my hand up to touch the side of his face, I rubbed the side of his face gently in circles with my thumb, feeling his baby soft skin.

"Sora..." I whispered weakily, feeling my heart overflow with warmth and happiness.

_We were finally togther again._

"Oh Kairi, you have to get out of here...its not safe..." Sora whispered as he dried my tears with his thumbs.

"I don't _care." _I whispered, keeping my hand on his face. "Sora, I've been worried sick, I've been from world to world...looking for you...I will NOT leave you, even if they do take me aw-"

Sora cut me off by covering my lips with his own.I widened my eyes and felt the heat rising to my cheeks. _We were kissing, I'm actually kissing my best friend...Oh my goodness! ABOUT TIME!_

My eyelids slowly drooped before I wrapped my arms around Sora's neck and moved my lips slowly and softly against his, we giggled and continued pecking eachothers lips over and over again, they made little smacking sound's as they parted. I felt my entire body go numb and fill with complete warmth.

"Sora..." I whispered before I felt his lips on mine once more, he held me closer to him.

"Kairi...my Kairi..." He whispered lovingly before kissing me again, I trailed my hands up to hold the sides of his face. I didn't want to be away from him. But I must of Jinxed it, because one moment I was in Sora's arms, and in the next I was on the hard wooden floor again.

I got up to my knees and gasped once I saw Riku dragging Sora away, he was holding onto the hoodie of his short dark blue sweatshirt, and his other held onto Sora's right arm.

"Hey! Riku? Let me go!" Sora cried, struggling to break free from his grip, but Riku was stronger, a lot stonger then Sora...he always was. I bared my teeth and swiftly shot up to my feet.

"LET HIM GO!" I hollared.

Riku's eyes widened in suprise.

"Oh...getting protective now, are we princess? Well I'll tell you somthing. He can't save you like _I _can Kairi, Why do you think I have been going threw all this trouble? To SAVE YOU! And then I find you _sucking_ face with Sora!?"

"You _knew_ Riku!" I cried out. "You knew I've always had feelings for Sora!"

Riku scoffed.

"We'll see..." He replied before shoving Sora hardly to the ground, Sora looked upm at Riku in fear as he summoned a keyblade. Its handle was red and the rest of it was black, instead of teeth it was a long and curved spear.

"Riku! NO!" I shouted runing up to him,"What are you trying to _do!?"_

"This Keyblade unlocks people's hearts,I wanted to save your's Kairi...I really did..." Riku said slowly turning to look down at me. "But Malefcent was right...you betrayed me...and now I want nothing more but to unlock your heart...to open the door..."

I gasped and started to back away from Riku.

"RIKU! NO!" Sora shouted from behind him, he quickly sprang up to his feet and grabbed Riku's arm, but Riku shrugged him off and Sora fell to the floor once more, this time hitting his head.

"SORA!" I cried out before I backed into the wall. I looked up at Riku, my breathing was starting to pick up once more. "Riku...please..." I whispered in a weak voice as I started to cry again.

"We're best friends...you're a good person, don't do this..."

"I'm sorry,Kairi." Riku said as he slowly raised his keyblade and aimed it at my heart. I felt my stomach turn uneasy,_This can't be happening...this CAN'T be!_

"But you leave me no choice..."

Before I had the chance to run, Riku jabbed the dark keyblade right threw my chest and striaght into my heart. I gasped and chocked violently, I looked up at Riku, but he was fading...and so was everything else around me.

* * *

**A/N:Whooopp a cliffhanger! XD I couldn't resist SoKai romance! Sorry, but if I made this game I would of added that scene! What did you all think of the SoKai fluff!? Or Riku the back stabber? Please Review! :P **

**Till Next Time: Hallow Bastion**


	16. Sixteen:Hallow Bastion

**A/N:Happy memorial day everybody!I hope you all had a great holiday with family/friends! And I bet that you're all dieing to know what happens next! Well, I shut up so we can get on with the show!I just want to thank everyone (Including the viewers) for all the support! :D **

**Shout outs:**

_**KHLegacy:**__** Oh I'm so glad you enjoyed it,and yes I did read your fanfic!I will be sure to check it out!I love and I mean LOVE SoKai togther as well! :D **_

_**AgentMoonlight:**__**WHOO!I'm so happy to hear that!And OHMEGA YES! Sora and Kairi reallly DO need to kiss already! We're all waiting for it!And I'm really glad to hear that the story is getting better!:) **_

_**TheGermanCity:**__**Nope,Sorry I won't be writing the second Kingdom Hearts for Kairi's adventure, It would be way to complecated unless I got some help from sombody but for now I'm gonna worry avbout finishing up this one! But I appreciate your enthusiasm and review! :)**_

_**Getuga TENSHOU15:**__**Yeah I know :/But Riku was a trader in KH to save Kairi, and in my story as well! Even if it may not seem that way!And Yes! SORA! FINALLY! XD **_

_**RyoshiMorino:**__**I know!SoKai fluff is REALLY needed in the games!And I told you that it was gonna be a real twist!Somtimes, waiting is worth it ;) **_

_**Kingawesome:**__**I agree that they all were not very bright in the last hopefully this chapter may explain why! :D **_

_**Peach:**__**Thank you very much for your feedback!Its always exciting to hear that I'm doing well with my stories!But I will let you find out what happens next in this chapter! Thank you for reviewing! :D **_

_**reblserenade:**__**YEAH! I know! I just couldn't resist putting that in there!Glad you liked it!And YES Riku IS a chest stabber!And for Kairi?I guess you'll have to find out in this chapter! :D **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, you all should know that by now! :D Oh! And I also snuck a line in from LORD OF THE RINGS! :D **

* * *

**Hallow Bastion.**

_Some say when you die, you are asleep for the rest of your life. Some say when you die, you see white shores and a Far Green Country under a swift sunrise._

_But...I didn't see any of that._

_Instead of a Far Green County, White Shores, or darkness, which sort of made the MOST since to me in this matter,I saw a poured into the large window's soaking the large room with light and warmth. Tons and tons of books were stacked on each book shelf that's wood was a cherry red and at least eight feet tall._

_A small round oak table with a few leather chairs remained in the corner underneath an enormous staircase that curved, leading up to the second floor in the library. Before I could think too much on were I was, I spotted sombody...my Grandmother...and me. However, I was a lot younger, maybe six or seven?_

_I wanted to scream, move, do somthing, anything to get my grandma or my younger self's attention but it was no use...its like I was trapped in a memory or somthing..._

"Long ago, people lived in peace,  
bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone  
loved the light."_ I watched my Grandma say to the younger me._ "Then people  
began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it or themselves. And  
darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived...in the hearts  
of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away. Do you understand, Kairi?"

_My grandma's story...I now...I do understand it...The greed in everyone's hearts caused the darkness to spread, everyone's heart has darkness to the light from the children rebuilt the world that I lived in now or...then...but...what world was that again?"_

"KAIRI!"

_Sora!? Has he came back for me? _

_Suddenly, everything around me faded out into a white blur. Granny and the younger me has __disappeared,all I could see was this purple capsule shaped The strange thing was...My eyes were not open and they couldn't open...I was like...in a dream...a wierd, WIERD dream...or was this what being dead actually was!? _

"O purest of hearts! Reveal to me the Keyhole!"

_Why did that voice sound so familar!? WHY CAN'T I WAKE UP!? What if I'm not dead? What if I am just unconsious?But that wouldn't make any since because I can hear people!? Am I really dead?_

* * *

_I don't know how long that I have been asleep for...but to me, it seems like ages. Ages of dead silence and the sight of a purple blur inside my my relief I herd footsteps approching, could it be Sora's? _

"So, I see the path has emerged at last."

_That was Riku, but at the same time it wasn't. He sounded diffrent, more evil...more...dark..._

"Yes. The Keyhole to the darkness."

_After hearing that familar voice I realized that it was Malefecent's! She was behind all of this after all! And so was Riku...but why? Was he really trying to protect me? _

"Unlock it and the Heartless will overrun this world." _I herd Riku say to the witch. _

"What do I care? The darkness holds no power over me. Rather, I will use its power to rule all worlds!"

"Such confidence."

_Then I herd Malefecent gasp. _

"Oh! Impossible! The princesses of heart are all here! It must be her."

_Even though I wasn't in a consious state...I knew that they were hovering over me. _

"Without her heart, she will never be able to release her power." _Riku said. But, he released my heart back in Neverland...didn't he? _

"The king's fools are here. I'll deal with them myself. You stay here and guard the princesses."

_Donald and Goofy..._

* * *

_I waited and waited. _

_For a voice, for a sound...anything..._

_But the room, or wherever I was...remained silent..._

_Why didn't I just fight Riku back!? I HAD a keyblade too! I could of saved myself from this mess! But...maybe its because he is my best friend...I could never even THINK about hurting any of my friends,However Riku must think diffrently then me. _

"KAIRI!"

_It was Sora again! Was he really here!? _

_Then I felt myself wrapped in his arms once more. _

_They were so warm...So comforting..._

"Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!" _Sora shouted, but his voice seemed so far away, like he was talking to me while I was underwater or somthing. But I could feel him craddling me against his chest, were I felt his strong heart beat,his warmth, and muscle? Whoa...since when did Sora start working out!?_

"It's no use."_I herd Riku say in his evil voice. "_That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up."

_But...I'm not dead, I don't know how...but part of me is still alive! _

"What? You... You're not Riku." _Sora said in a puzzled voice as I felt myself slowly being placed back onto the ground. The loss of Sora's warmth was quicker then a heart beat. _

"The Keyhole cannot be completed so as long as the last princess of heart still sleeps..."

"The princess...? Kairi's a _princess?" _

_Whoops...did I forget to mention that tiny fact to Sora back in the captian's ship? _

"Yes, and without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened."

_Awakened, that IS a good thing..._

"Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!" _Sora cried out, he sounded angry._

"But first, you must give the princess back _her_ heart."

_Then I herd a painful cry from Sora, I could hear a soft thud and his heavy breathing besides me. Sora! Please be alright!_

"Sora!" _I herd sombody shout in a high pitched quack...wait...Donald!? _

"Don't you see yet? The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you!"

_So thats why I'm not dead! My heart is connected with Sora's...if Sora is still alive, I'm still alive..._

"Kairi... Kairi's inside me?" _Sora asked in a weak whisper. _

"I know all that there is to know." _The evil voice of Riku responded. _

"Tell me. Who are you?"

"It is I, Ansem, the seeker of , I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the Keyhole with  
your power. Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!"

_Then for a moment, but only a moment, I saw it. Riku and Sora. It was all in a blur, but I could still make out what it was, and Riku was about to kill Sora, who was crouched over and holding a hand over his heart, and I don't know how...but I had the power to shout._

"SORA!"

_My vision started to become more blury but Sora shout up to deflect the attack from Riku with his Keyblade...wait...Sora had a Keyblade TOO!? _

"Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!"

_Sora shouted before my vision blured into total darkness._

_However...I could still hear, but it was the same echoy and faint volume as before. And for awhile, all I could hear was loud grunting and 'clinking' noises of two weapons being hit togther. _

_Sora and Riku's. _

_That went on for awhile,but was stopped from a loud grunt, and then a louder 'clinking' sound as if somthing heavy were being dropped. _

"RIKU!" _I herd Sora shout, but I didn't hear Riku. Oh goodness, I hope he didn't KILL Riku! _

"Sora! Sora, look!" _I heard Donald shout. _

"The... The Keyhole!" _I herd Goofy add right after, then it was awhile before sombody spoke again. Was Sora locking the Keyholes to the hearts of the worlds too? _

"It won't work! The Keyhole's not finished yet!" _Goofy cried out before I could think to much on it. _

"What can we do?" _Sora asked dumbly._

"We've gotta go wake Kairi up!" _Donald and Goofy shouted. _

"I think you're right. If we can free her heart... But... But how?"

_There was a pregnant pause before Sora spoke again. _

"A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts... I wonder..."

_WAIT! Sora was going to unlock his heart for me!? NO! DONALD,GOOFY! PLEASE STOP HIM!STOP HIM NOW!_

"Sora?Sora hold on!"

"No, wait!"

_I tried shouting out again to stop him, but it was fuitle...I herd a painful grunt come from Sora before I felt a warm paulsing-like object float and melt itself inside of my chest, and then my eyes shot open. _

"Sora... Sora!" I herd Donald shouting clearly now as I slowly got up to my feet._ I have Sora gave me my heart back...but he was FALLING!_

"SORA!" I cried out as I ran over to him as fast as my legs could carry me, spreading my arms out to catch himbefore he could hit the ground, but he disappeared into thin air.

I gasped as white sparks, _the only thing left of Sora...floated by me..._

"Sora! Come back, Sora!" Donald shouted stomping up and down while Goofy and I stood still as statues in complete shock, watching the only bits left of Sora vanish up into the dark night sky.

"Sora, are you really-" I paused to place a hand over my now-beating heart, _did unlocking people's hearts mean that you had to sacrafice your own?_

_"_No. It can't be! _I won't let him go!"_I shrieked swallowing hard to fight back my tears that were already falling down my cheeks.

Suddenly, someone appeared,_it was the hooded man that I saw back in Destiny Island's...who has been talking to me before my adventure started. He was actually real! _

Donald,Goofy, and I watched him wide-eyed as he slowly removed his hood, showing his apperance. Long white hair,dark skin,eyes in the color of fire,and a wide evil smirk.

"So, you have awakened at last, Princess. The Keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now it's over."

I hissed, baring my teeth at the man as I summoned my Keyblade.

"Don't make another move!" Donald shouted at the man as he held his staff out in front of him.

"Do you think we can stop him all by ourselves?" Goofy whispered.

"I don't know..." Donald admited.

_But...what were they talking about!? I'm RIGHT here!_

"Of course we can you guys!After everything we've been threw? I'm not letting this kook from the seventeen hundreds stop us!" I snarled before charging at the man, holding _Destiny's Embrace _tightly with both of my hands but before I could rise it up to attack the man, he beat me too it by sending a massive blue beam at me.

I screamed as I was sent a few feet back, I fell onto my back hitting the ground hard and shaking violently from the impact of the man's attack.

"KAIRI!" Donald and Goofy cried running over to help me up. I groaned loudly, gripping at my heart that was still sensitve from its loss and sudden return.

The man laughed manically but it was cut short once he stepped forward.

"Impossible..." He grunted as a sudden image of Riku appeared. I felt a painful twist at my heart.

"No. You won't _use_ me for this!" Riku cried as he spreaded out his muscular arms as if trying to stop the man.

_This man was using Riku? _

"Riku! Ho-"

"You've got to run! The Heartless are coming!You're not strong enough to fight again,Kairi!"

I swallowed hard as an entire herd of Shadow Heartless appeared.

"COME ON!" Donald screamed as Goofy grabbed my hand and lead me out of the room.

* * *

"WAIT!" I shouted, finally stopping them, we were at the maine entrince of the place now. _But I wasn't leaving without Sora and Riku!_ "We can't just leave!" I cried and to my relief, Goofy nodded in response.

"She's right!What about the Keyhole?"

"Let's just get out of here!" Donald replied quickly.

Goofy nodded before he gently tugged on my hand.

"Kairi, hurry!Donald's right!"He said as he started to lead me down the curved I quickly jerked my hand out of his grip.

"No! Not without Sora! I _can't _leave him behind!" I yelled in almost a whine.

"We can't _stay here!" _Donald argued as Goofy shrieked pointing behind me. I whirled around to see a shadow Heartless slowly creeping up to me.

Then I felt a feeling in my heart.

A _warm _feeling...as my entire body went numb and started to pool with complete same exact feeling when Sora was holding me..._kissing _me. _Was Sora around!? _

"A Heartless is after us!" Goofy cried.

"I'll take care of him!" Donald yelled as he ran over to the Heartless and smacked it off of the head with his staff, but the Heartless stayed right besides me.

"Confounded Heartless! Get lost, will ya?" Donald shouted in anger as the Heartless looked up at me with its bright glowing yellow orbs.

_Kairi! Kairi! _

I heard the voice of Sora echo in my head as I stared back at the Heartless, then I felt the warm feeling inside of me once more. I slowly placed a hand over my heart.

"S-Sora?Is that you?" I chocked out.

"Uh-oh!" Goofy cried out as a herd of Heartless sprouted around me and the one in front of me.

_K-Kairi..._

Sora said in my mind once more. I gave the Heartless a quick nod before summoning my Keyblade once more.

"This time,_ I'll_ save you." I said as I glared at the other Heartless around us. It wasn't long before they leaped at us, I wasn't fast enough to attack, so I grabbed the Heartless that was still by my side. "SORA!" I shouted holding the Heartless tightly as I squeezed my eyes shut.

Waiting for the sharp-razor-like claws of the other Heartless pierce my skin, but instead...I felt arms, and a familar lean body pressed against mine.

_"Kairi!"_

I heard Goofy shout from across the room.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a bright sphere of white dancing around me and..._Sora_ who held me close to him in a soft but firm embrace..._Sora...he was back,he came back. _

"Kairi..." Sora whispered in his sweet voice that sent warm sparks up my spine. "Thank you..." His lips were at my ear now and I brought my eyes up to meet his, they sparkled brightly from the bright light around us...making him look like an Angel.

"Sora..." I muttered, still in shock that he came back.

"SORA!?" Donald and Goofy shouted as the vail of light around us slowly faded.

I gasped as another army of Heartless appeared,Sora was aware and quickly pulled away from the embrace, leaving me with a bit of an empty feeling now that he wasn't holding me anymore. I fought the urge to scream as a big ten-foot tall hairy beast came running over to us.

" Go! _Now!" _It growled at us, Donald and Goofy have already took off hollaring and shouting like cowboy's.

"Right!" Sora replied as he summoned his keyblade, yellow at the curves of it, and silver at the rest, with a silver key-chain that resembled a mouse...Sora quickly took my hand in his gloved one. "All right. Kairi, Let's get out of here!"

I wanted to stop him, I had tons of questions to ask like:

_How did you get from world to world with no ship or magic?_

_How long were you looking for me? _

_Have you been here before? _

_How did you know were to find me?_

_Did you kill Riku!? _

_WHEN did you wield a keyblade!? _

But I knew that now wasn't the time. I gave him a simple nod before we both ran out of the castle, still hand-in-hand. We didn't stop or slow down until we reached the gummi ship.

"Whew! That was pretty darn close!" Sora exclaimed, a cheesy grin forming on his lips as Donald and Goofy swiftly got into there seats. "Say...this ship is sort of simaller to the Kings..."

"THE KINGS!?" Donald and Goofy shouted looking over there shoulders to face Sora. I would of had the same reaction if my knees didn't give out on me, luckily Sora's arms were right there to break my fall.

"Whoa! Kairi? You okay!?" Sora asked in a concerned voice as I felt my eyelids start to grow heavy, I was exaughsted, and so confused. _I just wanted to sleep._

"So...tierd..." I mumbled as I felt myself being picked up off the ground, instantly knowing that I was in Sora's arms. I absently wrapped my arms around his neck and burried my face into his chest as he walked over to sit down in the seat besides Donald.

I inhaled Sora's scent, that always smelt like mixes of candy. I sighed as I listened to his heart beating repeatedly in my ear, I couldn't help smiling at the thought that he was alive again.

"So...perfect..."I whispered faintly into Sora's chest.

"Huh?" He asked fallowed by a giggle as he ran his long fingers threw my hair softly. "Go to sleep Kairi, You've had a long day"

"But Sora..." Donald started but Sora hushed him before he slowly started to rub small and tender circles into the back of my neck with the hand that was holding the back of my neck and the other that was craddling both my legs against him, like I were a baby. But I didn't care. _I loved it. And I didn't want him to let go. _

"S-Sora...hold me..." I pleaded as I clinged to him tighter.

"I'm already holding you Kairi, see?"

I slowly opened my tierd eyes to look up into his bright cerulean blue eyes that looked back down at me expressing nothing but love. _I hope mine read the same..._

I smiled up at him.

"Don't let go."

Sora smiled back before he slowly leaned down to rub his nose against mine.

"Never." He replied softly. "Now close your eyes."

I didn't have to be told twice, as much as I wanted to just stare at Sora, my body screamed for sleep.

"Gawrsh,Sora! You sure do like Kairi!" I herd Goofy say as I started to feel myself drifting into deep slumber.

"I _love _her." Sora corrected.

_I could bet I've fallen asleep with a smile on my face._

* * *

**A/N:Alright, I hope this chapter didn't blow, it was more harder to write then I thought! Please tell me what you all thought! NO flames please! :D **

**Next Time:Hallow Bastion (Second Visit) **


	17. Seventeen:Now We're Together

**PLEASE READ THIS A/N! **

**A/N:Okay so I lied...I changed the chapter I am gonna put the second visit to Hallow Bastion on hold for a bit! Sorry for the confusion! Thanks all again for your support! :D On with the show! YES there is more SoKai fluff! And yeah...I was sort of lazy with the shout outs! XD **

_**KHLegacy:**__**Glad you liked the chapter!And your thoughts may be right! (PS I LOVED Kiro!) :D **_

_**TheGermanCity:**__**Not exactly...But I have to leave the story as a suprise!Thanks for your support! :) **_

_**Getsuga TENSHOU15:**__**Oh I'm so glad! Thanks! :D**_

_**Kingawesome:**__**Eh, none taken :) **_

_**Peach:**__**Awesome,glad you're liking the story :)**_

_**Rebelseremade:**__**Gah! So lucky!I want to go to Anime Boston to Cosplay as Sora but I only have the wig and his crown pendent, my parents won't let me get his outfit because it was pretty expensive :/But glad to hear you had fun! :D **_

_**RyoshiMorino:**__**Thanks! :) **_

_**PurestrongPoem:**__**Glad you think so! Thanks for fallowing/favoriting the story! :D **_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts! We all know Square Enix does...lucky...**

* * *

**Now We're Together. **

I was awakened by a familar deep voice, it obviously wasn't Sora's. It was Leon's, so I didn't bother opening my eyes, I was still tierd, maybe If I keep them closed I'll go back to sleep._ I had no idea were we were but we had to be safe if nobody was trying to awaken me on purpose, and I could of sworn that I was on a bed. _

"Tell me what happened...Sora...thats your name right?"

"Yes." Sora replied quietly, he sounded very close by but I was to tierd to look.

"Kairi keep on sayin she saw you all around the other w-!" I heard Goofy say.

"_And _you mentioned our King!" Donald cut Goofy off.

"He's got a Keyblade too!" Goofy added.

"Would everybody shut up and let the poor kid speak!?" Cid snarled angerly at the others making it very hard for me to fight off a smile.

"Uh, Its okay...just please don't wake Kairi, she's exaughsted..." Sora replied in a worried voice, I could feel his eyes on me. I felt his warm soft hand tenderly brush my hair out from my face causing the same warm enchanting feeling that would happen everytime we touch.

"So Sora,Tell me what happened." Leon repeated after awhile, breaking the silence. _As much as I craved for Sora's touch I was dieing to know everything that has happened to him since the day our island disappered._

"Oh! Right!" Sora said sheepishly as I felt him swiftly pull his hand away from me, _but I didn't feel empty because I know that he was sitting besides me not even an inch apart on what I'm pretty sure was a bed._

"So, Um...since you all know my girlfriend Kairi, I'm sure that you all know about what has happened to our island.

I felt my heart flutter inside my chest.

Did he just call me his _girlfriend? _

"Yes..." Everyone muttered impatiently.

"Well, on that night of our island's invaison...I spotted a tall man with tan skin and long white hair, his eyes were a dark shade of orange..." Sora continued but was inntrupted from the others gasping.

"Ansem..." I could of sworn came from Yuffie.

"Um..sure, yeah...well anyways...I saw that man...he was telling me that the door to our world was open or somthing before he vanished into a dark portal, then after that I heard Kairi...sh-she was calling my name..._screaming_ it actually. Sounding like she had just seen a ghost or somthing. I tried to run to the direction of her voice but was stopped once this large keyblade-thing? Its called a keyblade right?" Sora paused and I heard him giggle nervously when nobody responded to his obvious question.

_Oh Sora.  
_

"Um so anyways..." Sora continued. "After the keybalde appeared, this little black creatures with yellow eyes starting sprouting from everywere, I had no choice to fight them off, but as I keep fighting the wind shield on the island was getting stronger and stronger everything was getting sucked up into the sky from this dark sphere...and I thought that I was going to be next but instead, I was snatched by this little black figure in a cloak who took me away to a castle threw magic..."

"THE KING!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed inntrupting Sora once more.

"Right...King Mickey, he told me everything that has happened. How the worlds have been invaded by heartless, those without hearts who crave for others hearts, including Keyblade wielders which he said that I was, and I guess...Princess'...and then he told me about this guy Ansem which that ninja girl just said a few moments ago, and how he studied the darkness...and it turns out...your king was looking for you guys as well! Just as I with Kairi...I found her in the world that King Mickey told me was 'Hallow Bastion.' He told me that darkness is flowing outside of the keyholes to all the worlds... "

"Where is the King now!?" Goofy asked in a worried voice.

Sora sighed.

"I have no clue, he told me he would meet me back at the rising falls in Hallow Bastion, you know...were your awesome ship was parked? But he wasn't there...I hope he's okay!"

_So thats how Sora has been getting to the other worlds, with Donald and Goofy's King. He was looking for me too. _

Everyone went silent for awhile, it started to get to a point were it become awkward. If it wasn't for Leon who had spoken I would of pretened to waken up.

"So the darkness is flowing out of the Keyhole..." Leon muttered breaking the silence once more.

"No wonder there are more and more Heartless everywhere. The only way to stop them is-"

"Seal the Keyhole, right?" Sora asked quickly, cutting Arieth off.

"Maybe. But no one knows what will happen once it's sealed." Leon replied.

"Well, we can't just stay here!We have to do something!' Sora cried out, I felt the mattrice of the bed shift as he slowly got up from it. "I've got a friend back there!"

_Riku. But the question is:Friend or Foe? _

_Did Sora know what happened to me back in Neverland? _

"That's right. You have one more friend to worry about. Riku's Keyblade must have been born of the captive princesses' hearts-just like that Keyhole you saw. Of course, without Kairi's heart, it remained incomplete. Once that Keyblade was destroyed, the princesses' hearts should have been freed. Don't worry, Sora. If anyone can save your friend, you can." Leon said to Sora.

"Right! Thanks!I'm gonna go to the first district, you said that their was a man who knows a lot about ships right!?"

"Yeah, Cid!" Goofy replied.

"We'll go with ya, Sora! This place has heartless everywere!" Donald added.

"But what about Kairi!?" Goofy asked in a worried voice. "She's still sleeping!"

"Exactly! We'll go talk to Cid, see if he can fix our gummi ship and then we'll come back for her while we wait!" Donald replied.

"Sounds good to me." Sora said but he didn't seem very convinced.

I heard Arieth giggle.

"Don't worry Sora, we'll look after her."

"Lets go!" Donald yelled impatiently.

"Okay! Thanks!" I heard Sora reply then fallowed by his loud footsteps and then a slamming door. Thats when I decided to 'wake up' I couldn't just stick around here and sleep like a lazy bum!

"Oh Kairi! They just left!" Arieth said to me as I slowly got up to a sitting position.

"Oh really? Were?" I asked as if I didn't know.

"1st district to talk to Cid." Leon replied shortly as I slowly got up to my feet, to my relief,I wasn't sore or tiered anymore and my ankle has completely healed. _Maybe from all the cure Donald used on me? _

"Great!I'll see you guy's in a bit!" I replied as I started towards the door but was instantly stopped by Yuffie.

"Whoa! Hold it cap gun! Don't you think you should rest up a bit!? Its dangerous! You see the Keyhol-"

"Have been spilled out with darkness, heartless are spreading everywere, I know. I heard everything." I inntrupted Yuffie. "I'll see you guys in a bit! And I'll be fine! I'm a keyblade wielder _too!" _

The three of them all looked at me bewildered as I gave them a peppy wave before sprinting out the door of the small house._Yeah I guess you could say that I was to impatient..._

* * *

It didn't take me long, after fighting off a few heartless to find Sora, Donald, And Goofy talking to Cid by the **Item's shop **in the first district, just as Leon said.

"A new gummi? From where?" Sora asked Cid curiously as I slowly walked over to the four of them.

"The secret waterway. When I came here 9 years ago, I stored it there in case I ever needed it. Never thought a kid would be the one to use it!" Cid replied as he pushed the tooth pic in his mouth to the side with a simple flick of his finger. I had to hold back a giggle as I saw Sora's face turn red.

"Hey! Whats that suppose to mean!?" He asked to his deffence.

"Nothing! Geeze, just like your girlfriend ain't ya?" Cid asked rolling his eyes.

Sora turned around and his face seemed to light up once he saw me.

"Kairi! Your up!"

I smiled and gave him a simple nod with my head.

"Leon told me that I'd find you guy's here...you were looking for a new gummi piece...right?" I asked trying to sound like I didn't know.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy nodded in response.

"Its in the waterway if you wanna check it out!" Cid butted in.

"Okay! Lets go!" Sora said gently slipping his hand in mine, I knew that I was blushing but I didn't care. I am his _girlfriend. _

"Uh...do ya think Donald and I could get some rest? We're sorta pooped!" Goofy said before letting out a loud yawn causing us all to laugh.

"Of course you can! You guys need rest!" I replied.

"We'll tell everyone were you are!" Donald replied and gave Sora and I a casual wave with his wing before him and Goofy walked down the stairs to the big wooden door that was a shortcut to the third district.

I looked up at Sora.

"Don't worry! I know were the secret waterway is!"

Sora nodded and let me lead him threw second distict, to my suprise there was not a heartless in sight. _Usually they would be sprouting out from everywere!_

"Kairi? What are you smiling about?" Sora asked me as we started threw the alley way.

"Oh..just the fact that I'm your _girlfriend!" _I replied glancing up at him to shoot him a grin, his face turned into the shade of an apple.

"Y-you heard!?"

"Every bit of it!" I replied and giggled when Sora groaned.

* * *

"A light at the end of the tunnel..." I said absently as I gazed out into the deep tunnel of the waterway.

"Oh, your grandma's story, right?" Sora asked.

"That's right. We were together!" I replied, remembering on how I dreamed of it when I was in that deep sleep when my heart was taken from me back in Hallow Bastion.

"You know what's funny? I looked everywhere for you, and you were looking everywere for me too! Finally, we're together, Kairi. Now, it's time to get Riku back..."

I could not help smiling at the fact that Sora was looking for me too, but it quickly faded as soon as the thought of finding Riku popped inside of my mind.

"You think it'll ever be the same again between us? Riku's lost his..."

"When I turned into a Heartless, you saved me, remember?" Sora asked cutting me off.

_I did remember. How could I forget? _

"I was lost in the darkness. I couldn't find my way. As I stumbled through the dark, I started forgetting things-my friends, who I was. The darkness almost swallowed me. But then I heard your voice-your voice..." Sora paused to give me a warm smile before pulling me into a gentle hug. "You saved me, Kairi." he breathed in my ear causing my heart to flutter as the memory back in Hallow Bastion popped inside my head.

_"This time, I'll save you." I said as I glared at the other Heartless around us. It wasn't long before they leaped at us, I wasn't fast enough to attack, so I grabbed the Heartless that was still by my side. "SORA!" I shouted holding the Heartless tightly as I squeezed my eyes shut._

_Waiting for the sharp-razor-like claws of the other Heartless pierce my skin, but instead...I felt arms, and a familar lean body pressed against mine._

_"Kairi!"_

_I heard Goofy shout from across the room._

_I slowly opened my eyes to see a bright sphere of white dancing around me and...Sora who held me close to him in a soft but firm embrace...Sora...he was back,he came back. _

_"Kairi..." Sora whispered in his sweet voice that sent warm sparks up my spine. "Thank you..." His lips were at my ear now and I brought my eyes up to meet his, they sparkled brightly from the bright light around us...making him look like an Angel._

_"Sora..."_

I smiled as I hugged him tighter.

"I didn't want to just forget about you, Sora. I couldn' saved _eachother!" _

"That's it! Our hearts are connected. And the light from our hearts broke through the darkness. I saw that light. I think that's what saved me. No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within. I guess it's more than just a fairy tale..." Sora replied as he slowly let go of the hug to gaze down at me softly. I gazed back, those bright blue orbs of his that I could just stare into forever, _but now wasn't the time..._

"Well, let's go." I replied causing Sora's eye's to widen at my statement.

"You can't go!" Sora replied shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"Because it's way too dangerous!"

_Really? He was worried about my safety!?_

I slowly summoned _Destiny's Embrace. _Sora gasped at the sight of the sparkling Keyblade I held in my left hand.

"Is it now?How would I have gotten this far...?" I replied looking up at him with a grin. Sora sighed but a wide goofy grin spread across his face.

"Does this mean we'll be hero's togther? Fighting side by side?"

I giggled as he summoned his Keyblade and gently brought his to mine, so that they both formed an X-shape.

"I guess it does!Now we'll be who know's? Maybe Riku too!"

Sora smiled as we dismissed our keyblades to fill the space between us with our lips.

* * *

Once Donald and Goofy were all rested up, the four of us headed back to the 1st district to show Cid the gummi piece were he quickly installed to our ship.

"All set! You can get going any time! Sora? Kairi? I gotta say, I wish you didn't have to face all this danger..."

"Yeah...but...Its not really our choice..." Sora replied arching his shoulders into a shrug.

I gave Cid a small smile.

"Thank you for all our help. We are going to do everything we can to put an end to this!"

Cid gave us a nod.

"I wish you all the luck!"

* * *

"Alright! Everybody all set?" Donald asked Sora, Goofy and I as we got into the gummi. We had just put on our seatbelts, Sora, however didn't seem happy.

"What is it Sora?: I asked quickly.

"Well...I was just wondering if I could fly the ship!"

"WHAT!?" Donald shrieked._ "NO WAY!"_

"Why not!? I'm sure I could fly this thing real good!"Sora hissed.

"Not a chance! I'm piolet and that is tha!" Donald hissed back.

"That is _SO_ unfair!" Sora huffed slamming a gloved hand onto the arm rest of his chair. "Just for a few minutes pleaseeeee?"

"NO!"

"AW Come on! Why not!?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

"But your not the boss!"

"Yes I am!"

"Oh gwarsh! Not another whos-gonna-be-pilot argument!" Goofy whined shaking his head in disbelief as Sora and Donald started to go at it the entire way to oue flight back to Hallow Bastion.

* * *

**A\N: Hope that chapter was okay! Sorry for the confusion! I got back from the beach today and I'm exaughsted, I have not posted in awhile so I thought that I could post a short chapter! I don't want their second visit to Hallow Bastion to be short and cheesy now that Sora is joing the group! ;) Please review and I'll see ya all next time! :D **

**Next chap (And I mean it this time): Hallow Bastion (Second Visit)**


	18. Eighteen: Hallow Bastion (Second Visit)

**A/N: Wow...it feels like forever since I've last updated on this story!You can thank my school for that -_- haha anyways on with the show! Sorry for the long wait! **

_**Purestrongpoem:**__**Thank you! I'm so glad that you liked it! :P**_

_**KHlegacy:**__**Yup! Thanks! :D **_

_**Paigerz54:**__**Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you are enjoying it! :D **_

_**RyoshiMorino:**__**Yay! I'm glad!But no I won't be going threw the KH2 many are asking me to do so but I just think that It'd be way to hard too with all the nobodies :/ Unless I make it in Sora's Pov...**_

_**Rebelserenade:**__**Very true,but like I said, my parents won't let me get the coustume...oh well, glad you had fun! And thank you for reviewing! :P **_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

**Eighteen:Hallow Bastion (Second Visit)**

After a _long _ride with Donald and Sora screaming at one another, we finally arrive back in Hallow Bastion. My eye's go wide once I see Beast lingering around the Rising falls area.

I look back at Goofy to see that he see's Beast too, I look over to Donald and Sora who are still arguing. _Am I the only one who finds this sad? I wasn't even this bad about it when I wanted to drive! _

"I still don't understand _why _I couldn't drive the Gummi ship for five minutes! I mean...come on man, FIVE minutes!? What could happen in _five _minutes!?" Sora pouted at Donald who tapped his webbed foot impatiently on the tiled floor to the Gummi.

"A _LOT!" _Donald huffed.

"Bu-"

I cut Sora off by tugging onto the sleeve of his sweatshirt, he looked down at me with a bewildered and impatient look on his face.

"What is it Kairi?"

"Oh nothing really, just the fact that we need to _stop _Ansem and seal the keyhole!" I announced vividly, sounding a bit more impatient then I had hoped for, but if thats what keep them in line that I had no choice.

Sora grinned cheekliy scratching behind his head.

"Rrrriggghtttt...hehehe..."

I couldn't resist a smile.

"You're lucky you're cute." I said before walking past him to open the doors to the Gummi., summoning Destiny's Embrace as Sora, Donald and Goofy ran up after to me with their weapons at the ready as well. I quickly lead my party over to were Beast was.

We were all panting loudly by the time we reached Beast after fiffteen minutes of hosting ourselfs upon narrow edges and slippery rocks.

"Where's Belle!?" Was the first thing that came from Sora's mouth, sending a pit of anger to form inside my stomach, _why was Sora asking for Belle!? Wait...was I jealous? _

"Still in the castle." Beast grumbled impatiently, he seemed to be waiting for us.

"Against her will?" Goofy asked the Beast who quickly shook his hairy head.

"No, I think she stayed for a reason. The other princesses are inside as well." Beast replied, as Donald looked up at Sora in confusion.

" I wonder why?" Donald asked Sora who seemed to be in deep thought. _Did he know just as much as the Keyholes as I did? _

"Hmm...Let's go ask them!" Sora replied almost instantly. I furrowed my eyebrows, _why was he so egar to see all of the princess'?_

"You may need my strength. I'll go with you." Beast offered, Sora gave him a slight nod before he took of to the castle gates, with the four of us fallowing behind. I had to admit that it was a little bit strange since _I _was normally the leader, but then again, I was asleep when Sora had found me here, so I had no clue were to go.

_"Blasted Heartless!"_ The Beast shouted once we entered the main entrince of the castle to see many shadow heartless crawling around. I wasted no time and ran over to the heartless doing some sort of dodge slide to prevent a heartless to fling its little body around my neck.

Swiftly standing up from my position I brought Destiny's Embrace behind my shoulder before striking a few of the Heartless in front of me, I turned around and shot a fira ball at another, I took a quick glance at Sora who was going savage after the Heartless swinging his Keyblade around wildly it almost looked like it were a lasso.

I brought my attention back to the cold dark yellow-eyed creatures to devour them with my Gravitera spell, sending them up to the high celing of the castle, I swore I could hear Sora snicker as we watched the Heartless slowly float above us before Donald defeated them by using Lightning.

I jumped when I felt Sora's arm around my waist.

"Not bad, _princess. _I'm impressed." Sora praised playfully sticking his tounge at me, I giggled before he brought his lips down to tenderly brush against my collar bone.

"This comes from The lazy bum!" I replied giggling once more as he shot me a glare.

"Did you see me!? I'm a champ! I'm not lazy anymore!"

I smiled up at Sora.

"You'll _always _be my lazy bum, Sora." I replied causing his cheeks to turn a light pink, I'm pretty sure that mine were doing the same thing.

"Y-Your lazy bum? I like the sound of that...well...being yours..."

Now I KNEW that I was blushing, thankfully Beast cut in before Sora could notice.

"To the library! QUICK!"He ordered his large paws thudding loudly as he raced up the stairs. Sora and I exchanged a shrug at one another before we fallowed Beast inside the library with Donald and Goofy at our heels. My eyes' widened...it was the library from my dream...

"Kairi?" Sora asked gently nudging me with his elbow. My eyes shot up to meet his that were full of concern.

"You okay?"

I nodded almost instantly before I noticed a girl with brown hair in a loose side pony tail wearing a very elaborate dress in the shade of yellow.

"Belle!" Beast cried as he ran over to the young girl to pull her into a gentle embrace, I guess that Sora was thinking the same thing because it wasn't long till he had me locked up in his arms, but I didn't mind it one bit. I looked over at Donald who just rolled his eyes, then at Goofy who was staring at us all in Awe.

"You've come to seal the Keyhole, right?" Belle asked walking over to us with Beast at her heels. "Please, be careful. The  
darkness is raging deep inside. We've been holding it back, but we can't hold out much longer..."

"We'll take care of it." Sora replied before allowing his arms to drop from around me, I looked up at him softly.

"Do you think you can handle it?"

Sora smiled before playfully pinching my nose.

"I dunno, can _you _handle it?"

I giggled.

"I d-"

"Oh enough you two! We're on a serious mission!" Donald snarled causing Sora and I to jump. For somebody so little Donald had quite a set of lungs on him. He was right though, it was time for me to push my personal feelings aside, and help save this world.

I nodded my head before looking back at Sora.

"Donalds right, we don't have much time."

"Okay, we better hurry, the castle chapel is pretty far up, and the Heartless will take some time to defeat too."

I swallowed back a big lump that was forming in my throat. Remembering what Belle and Cid had said about the darkness pooling up inside, having more Heartless sprout from I couldn't back down, not after going this far...

"Alright..." I said gripping firmly to Destiny's Embrace. "We've got a Keyhole to seal!"

* * *

"KAIRI, BEHIND YOU!" Sora shouted from a foot away, I whirled around and shrieked as a dragon-type heartless came charging full-speed at me giving me just little time to dodge its attack, or to be pushed off of the ledge of the castle.

_HOW high were we? Ten hundred? No...no...its got to be more like eleven...maybe twelve...?_

I let out a cry as I found myself flying forwards towards the edge of the ledge after being wacked off of the head from somthing hard, _a Heartless probably. _

"KAIRI!" Sora cried and I felt his hand grab mine firmly before I could fall to my death, we both fell flat onto the ground of the castle chaple from the impact. Sora groaned loudly from underneath me. I quickly scrambled up to my feet to help my boyfriend up.

Sorry, I-LOOK OUT!" I screamed swinging Destiny's Embrace at the Heartless that lunged for Sora's head, he ducked quickly with wide eyes once he saw my keyblade being swung at him to strike the Heartless before it poofed away. Donald and Goofy ran over to us panting loudly.

"The darkness...Is getting a lot stronger!" Donald panted, his chest puffing in and out, Goofy noddded in response with the same facial expression.

"Thats why we need to stop it, come on!" Sora said with a wave of his head and ran towards another dark entrince, I groaned as I ran up close behind him. The four of us have been running threw the lift shop at least twenty times already!

To my suprise, the dark entrince lead to a dark hallway, and the dark hallway lead to the castle chaple. _About time! _However, we were not alone...In a corner was a young girl with a blue elegant gown and puffy sleeves, her hair was gold and in a tight bun, she looked very familar...

Standing besides her, was another young girl wearing a pink gown with long golden hair with loose curls that bounced freely over her shoulder...she looked familar too, and in the center of the two was..._ALICE! _

"Oh my gosh! Alice!" I squealed absentmindedly running over to hug the young girl tightly in my arms, I hardly knew her but I was just so glad that she was alright!

"Kairi!?" Alice gasped a bit flustered from my sudden action. I let go of her and smiled sheepishly at the three princess' who looked back at me bewildered.

"U-um...Sorry, I-'m just glad you're all alright!" I replied giving them all a smile as Sora, Donald, and Goofy came over to us. I watched the girl in the blue gown's face light up once she saw Sora standing close besides me.

"We've been waiting for you, Keyblade master."

_What about me? I AM the one that sealed all the worlds! He was just with the King!_

"Where's Ansem?" Sora asked, ignoring her greeting.

Alice and the two other girl's sighed.

"Gone..." The girl finally replied and they looked down at their feet solemnly.

The girl in the pink spoke next.

"When the Keyhole appeared, darkness poured out of it. It swallowed Ansem, and he disappeared."

"Though Ansem is gone, the flood of darkness hasn't 're working together to hold it back." The girl in the blue added. " I cannot forget the look on his face. As the darkness engulfed him, he was smiling..."

I looked over to my right to see Jasmine, and another familar girl walking besides her. She wore a yellow and blue gown and had the short black curly hair..._wait...didn't I see them in my dream? Is it because they are princess' and Ansem was trying to hint I was too? _

"Kairi, Sora, please hurry! Darkness is pouring from the Keyhole!" Jasmine said in a frightened voice.

"It's all we can do just to hold back the darkness." Alice added.

"I don't know how long we can manage even that..." The princess with the short black hair said in almost a whisper.

"Don't worry, we're on our way." Sora replied before he started walking to another dark hallway behind from were Jasmine was standing.

"It'll all be over soon!" I reassured them before fallowing my party into the dark hallway. Of course I did not know for sure _what_ would happen next, but I just hated to see everyone so scared.

"We're counting on you, Keyblade master. In the meantime,we'll do what we can, too!" One of the princess' called out after us but I was to far away to look back.

* * *

The place Sora lead us to was very familar, it was a wide open room with two large carpeted staircases that lead up to a platform that was in front of...a keyhole...This was the room were Sora unlocked his heart to give me back mine..._but why have I not noticed the Keyhole before? And wasn't this were I saw Ansem? And Riku? _

I had no clue. For some reason, the memory was fuzzy._Strange. _

Sora slowly pointed at the large keyhole across the room.

"There it is, you guys ready?"

I gripped Destiny's Embrace tightly in my hands and watched Donald and Goofy whip out their weapons from the corner of my eye. Sora gave us a nod before he summoned the Kingdom Key, _I guess thats its new nickname..._

The four of us ran up the staircase and to the platform, our footsteps thuding loudly beneath us. However, this Keyhole looked very different from the others...

Before I could think to much on it...The four of us were sucked inside of the dark depths of the Keyhole.

* * *

I landed flat on my stomach,and it wasn't long until I felt Goofy and Donald piled on top of me. But...where was Sora? Where were _we!?_My eyes wondered above me to take in all of the multi colored ray's that swarm around us. We actually w_ere _in the deep depths of the Keyhole! _This is what it looked like!? _

"Where's Sora!?" I asked before hearing a muffled yell beneath me. I gasped and nearly flew up to my feet, knocking Donald and Goofy off of my back to help a gasping Sora up.

"Sorry, Sora..." I said blushing slightly.

Sora grinned.

"I guess that I'm some sort safty pillow!"

The four of us started to laugh at Sora's lame joke but it was cut short and turned into gasps as a loud roar ripped threw the air. I slowly turned around to see a big dinosaur-like beast with a large black horn on the center of its head, narrowing its eyes at us in a cold stare as it continued to stomp over to us on all fours.

I swallowed hard, _If we don't watch were we're going we'll be crushed flat! _

"Wow, is this whats causing the darkness to filter?" Sora asked patiently as if he were asking a simple question like today's date instead of a large furious beast coming at us.

"We'll have to think of that later! Prepare to fight!" I said as I held Destiny's Embrace out in front of me, aiming the teeth at the monsters face as it started to snap its teeth at me. "THUNDERGA!" I shouted, comanding my Keyblade to send bright sparks that blasted at the monster, but only causing them to back fire towards _US!_

_"DUCK!" _Donald shouted giving us all a shove and for us to fall onto the ground once more, and just in time from getting shocked by wild lightning. _Mental note:no more thunderga spells..._

"That was close!" Goofy cried helping Sora up to his feet as Donald and I scrambled up to ours.

"_Too _close!" Donald snapped glaring up at me. "No magic for you missy!" He scolded before the monster came charging at us before I had the chance to respond. I shrieked and tugged Sora to the right with me for the monster to slam into the walls of the depths instead of Sora himself.

"I think I know why my spell backfired..." I muttered to myself before I ran over to the purple monster with Sora not far behind.

"Kairi! WAIT!" Sora cried from behind me, but I ignored him as I swiftly jumped up to grab at the monsters tail, causing it to roar violently and rise up to its hind legs, giving me the opportunity to climb up on its back once I dismissed Destiny's Embrace.

"KAIRI! GET OFF FROM THERE!" Donald shouted as I started to climb up the monster's back my breath hitched up in my throat, grabbing fistful's of its fur tightly as it landed back on its front legs.I sighed in relief.

"ITS ALRIGHT!" I called out to them from below as I slowly let go of its fur to get up to my feet, and that's when it went berserk, fluctuating and thrashing its enormous body around wildly. It must of known I was on its back. I cried out in fear as I held onto its smelly purple fur once more, squeezing my eyes shut as it spun me around and started to thrash into the hard walls of the depths trying to knock me off.

_"KAIRI!" _Sora cried out somewere below me, but I was to busy focusing on holding back my vomit to search for him.

"Somebody help her!" Goofy yelped.

"HOW!?" Donald shouted.

"Magic!" I herd Sora say, but just barley as the beast got up on its hid legs once more, tilting its back as far as it could, having me to grip its fur even tighter. I could feel my palms coated in my own sweat and feel the ligaments that held my bone's togther ache from the struggle.

My ear's rang loudly as the beast roared and fell down back on all fours once more. I swallowed back the vile that was threatning to leave my throat, my heart pounding inside of my head making it extreamly hard to think. _How could you kill somthing so beastly like this!? _

"KAIRI!" Sora shouted again, this time I dared to open my eye's to see him climbing up one of the legs to the beast. My eyes nearly popped out from the sight.

"SORA! NO! GET OFF!" I shouted but it was to late...the beast let out another monsterous roar before kicking Sora off of its leg, sending him flying outside of the keyhole.

"_NO!" _I shouted before bearing my teeth and gripping onto the monster even tighter as I let go with one hand to summon Destiny's Embrace.

"KAIRI! HELP!" Goofy yelped as the beast started moving over towards Goofy and Donald. _Good...a distraction. _

"No! Stay were you are!" I yelled back to them, grunting as I pulled all of my body weight up onto the monsters head with my right arm that felt like it was going to snap in half at any second now.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Donald screeched leting out a yell and hurling his feathery little body aside before the beast could stomp on him.

"WHAT YA TRYIN TO DO!?" Goofy shouted before smacking one of the Monster's arms away with his shield. I straddled the monster's head tightly with my legs as I slowly brought Destiny's Embrace over my head.

"ENDING THIS! NOBODY MESSES WITH SORA..." I paused before I descended my Keyblade down hard with all of my might onto the Monster's black horn causing it to crack, and for the monster to growl loudly. I brought my keyblade up over my head again.

"AND NOBODY MESSES WITH ME!" I hollared as I brought Destiny's Embrace back over, and this time the monster's horn fell off before Donald, Goofy and I were shot out of the Keyhole.

* * *

**_Yeah, another suckiesh chapter, I'm still working on the fighting scenes! XD I hope you all enjoyed and I will try and post as much as I can! :) And whoa...we're almost done with the story! :D _**

**_Till next time: 100 Acre Wood._**


	19. Nineteen:100 Acre Wood

**A/N:I am so sorry for late updates! I get out of school thursday and I've been having exams ALL WEEK! :( But I was able to squeeze some time in to update to the story! If you think I should make a sequal to this one please check out my poll on my profile page and vote! :D \**

**AND YES THERE IS SOKAI FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER AND IF U ALL VOTE A 'YES' TO THE SEQUAL TO MY POLL THERE WILL BE MUCH MORE! :D **

**Now, to my shout outs: **

_**Chocolatelilac101:Wow!An hour and a half?Thanks!You rock!Love your stories as well, and I also voted on your poll! :D **_

_**RyoshiMorino:Thanks!And yes, I totally agree! Its veryamusing**__**when Donald's got his feathers ruffled! XD **_

_**Haliro-Senpai:Thank you! :D **_

_**Purestrongpoem:Thank you! :D**_

_**AgentMoonlight:Glad you liked it! Thanks! GOOO SOKAI! :D **_

_**Rebelserenade:OMEGA YEAH! :D **_

_**Peach:Thank you! They're will be more SoKai fluff in this chapter as well! :) If I make a sequal to this story there will be much more! :D **_

_**KHLegacy:Thank you! And he will be, I LOVE Sora! :D **_

_**Getsuga TENSHOU15: Thanks! I'm SO glad! And yes, thanks for the tip I'll be sure to use that! And the fighting scenes in the sequal to this will be a lot better! If everybody votes 'Yes' for the sequal! :D **_

**Disclaimer:Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix.**

* * *

_**100 Acre Wood.**_

I shrieked as everything rushed around me in a complete blur before I landed painfully to my elbows and knees, Goofy and Donald were right besides me.

"Is...everyone okay?" I asked weakliy forcing myself to get up to my feet, I look over to my left to see Sora panting loudly all hunched over and gripping the banster of the platform tightly before his eyes met mine. He gave me a small girn.

"Your crazy...y-you know that?"

I arched my shoulders in a shrug.

"Kind of comes natural when you've been traveling from world-to-world sealing keyholes and fighting monsters non stop!" I replied a bit inwardly, _who'd ever think that all of this was MY Destiny? _

"Speaking of Keyholes..." Donald scowled as he scrammbled up to his rubbery duck feet plucking off a few loose feathers of his.

"Let's go and seal that big Keyhole!" Goofy exclaimed jumping up to his feet almost and I looked up at the giant Keyhole in front of us, that big ugly purple furry monster was probably still lurking inside of there. I summoned Destiny's Embrace that was glowing brightly before I aimed it at the Keyhole.

Sora watched in amused as the bright lights from Destiny's Embrace swiftly comanded the Keyhole sealed in less then five seconds. I looked up at him feeling a bit considerate. It always seemed like Sora was the kid trying to fit in and be just as good with the other kids skills.

At least, thats what everyone thought of Sora as. But I saw him totally diffrent, and I know who the real Sora is, he's a lot more talented then he and others think.

"Whoa...nobody's gonna believe this back home..." Sora said with a vivid tone to his voice, and he was right. _But the question was...will we ever see home again? _

"Come on, we better go back to the Grand Hall and alert the Princess'!" I said dashing off once I ruffled Sora's headful of spikes.

"Hey! Not the hair!" Sora called behind me, I could tell he was trying to hide the laughter in his throat as the four of us ran out into the Grand Hall. I gasped and came to a complete hault once I spotted Leon, Yuffie,Cid and Arieth. Sora shrieked and grabbed my hips to stop himself from crashing into me, however, Donald and Goofy were not so aware...

Once again, I have face planted the hard floor with three guys ontop of me.

"Kairi, you did it." Was Leon's blunt greeting, which wasn't very suprising since Leon was blunt period, _I bet if you look up 'Blunt' in the dictonary __ you'll find Leon! Hehehe! _

"Y-yeah...how did you guys get here?" I asked excepting Sora's hand.

"We came in Cid's ship." Yuffie replied leaning against Leon with her legs crossed, he was at least a foot taller then her.

"Oh, how come?" Sora asked and I elbowed his ribs from his rude question. Sora never intended to be rude, it was just his ADD.

"This is our childhood home. We wanted to see it again." Arieth replied allowing her warm bright green eyes to gaze around the gloomy hall that surrounded us.

"It's in worse shape than I feared. It used to be so peaceful..." Leon spoke in hardly a whisper, he actually sounded.._sad_

"Don't worry. If we defeat Ansem, all should be restored." Arieth reassured him before turning to Sora and I. "Including your island."

"Really?" Sora and I asked togther before we exchanged a smile and squeezed one anothers hand tightly.

"But, it also means goodbye." Yuffie remarked with a sad smile. I gave her, Leon,Cid and Arieth each a puzzled look. _Why would it be Goodbye? _

"H-how come?" I stammered before I held Sora's hand tighter.

"Once the worlds are restored, they'll be separate again,Everyone will go back to where they came from." Arieth explained softly. Sora piped up.

"Then I'll visit you guys with the gummi ship!" He exclaimed and Donald shot him a death glare.

"It's not that simple." Leon said shaking his head slowly. " Before all this, you didn't know about the other worlds, right?"

Sora and I nodded in response.

"Because every world was isolated. Impassable walls divided Heartless destroyed those walls. But if the world return, so will the walls." Cid added.

"Which means gummi ships will be useless..." Yuffie added looking at the floor slowly. I felt somthing tug at my heart, _was it crazy to wish that everything happening now would never end? At least I'd still be with all my friends if it did..._

"So...you mean we're never..."

I felt myself starting to tear up, but I quickly dried my eyes with my thumb before anyone could notice.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Leon said causing me to smile at his statment. He was right. How could I forget our first meeting?

"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." Arieth said giving us each a warm smile.

"Yeah!" Yuffie chuckled before walking over to break Sora and I apart to wrap an arm around my shoulders. _Ugh, why is everybody besides Donald taller then me!? _"Besides, I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to!"

"Wow, thanks Yuffie!" I replied with a roll of my eyes and we both laughed.I couldn't forget about our first meeting either, back in the motel at Traverse Town when she asked me if I was a doggie because I wore a black chocker that had her mistaken as a collar.

Sora grinned at us before the six princess' walked over to patted my back softly before I walked over to um..._my group? My Princess folks? My palace mates? Somthing like that...I was a Princess too!_

"Thank you, Kairi. I think the darkness has begun to weaken." Alice said giving me a hug.

"But I can feel a powerful darkness growing somewhere far away...What was that you said again,Aroura?" Jasmine asked looking over at the golden haired princess wearing the pink dress, the one I saw in my dream. _Aroura...didn't that mean Goddess of the dawn or somthing? _

"It's the heart of the darkness. It must be where Ansem went." Aroura answered.

Sora, Donald and Goofy walked over to us.

"Alright, if thats true...then we'll take the gummi ship and deal with both Ansem and the Heartless." I replied.

"Say _what now?" _Sora asked totally lost.

"A worthy answer, Keyblade master. We offer this power to aid your battle." The girl in the blue dress with her hair up in a bun said before she sinked an orange stone nto Sora and I's Keyblade.

"Whats this?" Sora asked arching an eyebrow as he watched the stone melt deepily inside of the teeth to his Keyblade. _I'm guessing the King didn't teach him any magic? _

Snow white giggled.

"We upgraded your Fira spell, silly!"

Sora laughed.

"Magic! Only Kairi can do that!"

I couldn't help laughing myself.

"Well, I don't know...give it a try!" I encouraged Sora as I pointed at his keyblade. "All you got to do is command your weapon the spell you want!"

Sora nodded.

"Thats easy!" He said, a cocky smirk tugging at his lips as he aimed the teeth of his Keyblade down the hall. "Watch, and learn..." He paused to get in some kind of battle stance that looked more like a surfing stance.

"FIRA!" Sora shouted.

"NO! WAIT!" I shrieked, remembering how powerful our magic was now. But it was to late, Sora's Keyblade has already shot a flame of fire into a wall, leaving nothing but a hole the size of a wardrobe, I face palmed my fourhead in pity.

"Ahahaha...opps..."

"Don't worry, Sora, your courage can bring back our worlds," Snow White said then looked down at me. "Kairi too."

"Once the darkness is gone, all should return to its original state." Aroura added.

Sora blinked for a moment.

"So...Kairi and I will be back on our island!?"

I felt my heart warm up at the thought of that, no matter how much I would miss everone else...including Donald and Goofy.

"I installed that navigation gummi. But, ya know? That place is crawling with Heartless. Don't say I didn't warn you!" Cid announced as he walked over to us, Sora looked even more puzzled.

"Say wha?"

Cid sighed impatiently as I took his hand in mine.

"Just come along Sora, I'll explain everything when we head back over to Traverse Town! You'll love it there! Its so big! And its the first world that I've been too besides our island!There is also a Magician there! Maybe he can help you since...your magic...does need a little improving..."

Donald snortted behind us.

"A _little?" _

_"HEY!" _

* * *

"Eyk! This place smells like old moth balls and dust!" Sora whined before blocking his nose shut as we entered Merlin's little hut.

"Kairi! Great to see you!" Merlin greeted clapping his hands togther. Sora raised an eyebrow as he allowed his hand to drop from his nose before he bent down so that his lips were at my ear.

"Who's the old dude in the bathrobe?"

"Sora!Thats the Magician!" I hissed before I covered my mouth to hide a giggle.

"Ah, you must be Sora! Kairi's told me lots about you!" Merlin said offering a hand to Sora who polietly shook it.

"Oh really?" Sora asked giving me a smirk, I could feel my cheeks starting to flush.

"YES!" Donald added with a roll of his eyes, I gave him a little kick when nobody was looking.

"Well, Its good to see you two have found eachother! Anybody up for some tea!?"

"Oh! I'd love some and if you have cookies I-" Sora started but I held a finger up to stop him.

"Actually, we've came to show you the torn pages that have been scattered all over the worlds..." I said as I pulled out a few papers I neatly folded into one of the pockets of my skirt before I handed them over to Merlin. "They're a bit ripped but they didn't seem to bad."

Merlin's eyes lit up.

"Oh this is just perfect! I will make you four some tea and cookies while I put these pages togther!Excellent work Kairi!" Merlin said before dashing over to one of the tables to were the book layed. "Have a seat!"

Sora, Donald,Goofy and I sat at the round table and watched Merlin in amazment as he commanded the tea pot, sugar cup and cream cup to float over to us along with cups, silverwear,and napkins.

"Wow...do I love magic!" Sora said as the teapot poured him a cup of tea that he happily drank, but stopped to furrow his eyebrows. "Hey! Were are the cookies!?"

I elbowed his ribs.

"Sora! Be polite!" I scolded before I thanked the tea pot once it poured me a cup of tea.

"Oh dear!Sorry my boy! Right away!" Merlin said rushing over to a pantry as I brought the cup to my lips feeling a warm sensation as the sweet and hot fluids ran down my throat, all sugary and delicous. It's been awhile since I've had tea. Merlin trotted over to us with a tray of twenty diffrent cookies on it.

Sora's eyes widened, he looked like he was in heaven,

"Oh, don't mind if I do!" He cried before greeidly snatching the two biggest cookies off of the tray and mashing them into his mouth, however he spit them out as quickly as he put them in to cough violently.

"What is it?" Merlin asked as he walked back over to the book. Donald,Goofy,and I looked at Sora bewildered as he flicked out his tounge and wiped it on the sleeve to his short sleeved sweatshirt.

"T-the cookies!" He cried out after all of his coughing fit was threw.

Merlin beamed.

"I made them myself!"

Sora shuddered.

"_WHEN!?" _

I looked down at my lap so Sora wouldn't catch me smiling like an idiot. Oh how much I've missed him.

"Good question my dear boy! However, you will have to wait because the book is finished!" Merlin announcecd proudly.

"It is!?" I asked springing from the table, nearly knocking it over with my boney knee's,Donald quacked at me rudely as Goofy continued to drink his tea like the happiest person in the ,was close behind me.

"Um...not to be rude but...whats the big deal about this book?" He asked as Merlin and I looked down at the book in awe.

"It is very special! Another world infact!" Merlin explaned, that aroused my attention.

"Really!? Do you think I could see it!?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around Sora's who looked totally clueless.

"Why of course! Both of you should go! No harm there so not to worry!" Merlin said. "Its quite an amazing story! Enjoy and see you soon!" The Magican anounced before waving bright dust at Sora and I, causing the room to slowly fade around us into a sunny meadow...

* * *

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the new lighting of the bright green grassland that surrounds us. Thick evergreen's were all over and beyond, and way in the distance I could make out a clear river. The air was warm and smelt of sweet grass and flowers.

"So beautiful..." Sora spoke soothingly besides me.

"Yeah it is." I agreed, looking up to see that he was talking about _me._

"Did you know that your eyes are like sapphires?" Sora asked me as he tucked a long piece of my hair out from my eyes. "Kind of like a small hummingbird with shining blue and violet colors on its feathers,or like the actual stone itself typically a bright and stunning blue."

I stared into Sora's deep blue eyes. They were unique to. Dark yet, bright blue orbs that resembled the deep depths of the ocean...or a starry night sky...

"Think, think. Think, think..." Came a low scruffy voice from behind us. I turned around to see a chubby yellow bear wearing a red t-shirt that said:**POOH **on it in yellow bold letters sitting on a brown log not to far from were Sora and I were standing. I looked back up at Sora.

"He dosn't seem harmless to you?"

Sora shook his head in response before we walked over to the little bear, his little face was crinkled as he scratched the top of his head with one of his claws that didn't seem to sharp, he must of been a bear cub.

"Hi there. What's wrong?" Sora asked letting go of my arm to sit besides the little bear, who didn't seem to loose his gaze on the ground. His little marble black eyes were curved into little creasent moons as he seemed to fall into deeper thought.

"Nothing. Just thinking." The bear replied shortly.

"Oh..." Sora looked up at me and patted a spot next to him on the log beckoning me to sit with him.

"I was thinking of how to say goodbye to Pooh." The bear added as I sat down next to Sora.

"Pooh?" I asked. "Like...what it says on your shirt?"

"Yes?" The bear asked still puzzled. Sora's eyes widened.

"Wait a second._ You're_ Pooh?"

"Yes, I'm Winnie the Pooh. Pooh for short. Who are you?"

"I'm Sora. And thats Kairi." Sora replied before gustering me with a thumb.

"Oh. Hello, Sora, Hello Kairi...Have you two come to say goodbye to Pooh, too?"

Sora and I gave one another a quizzical look before we looked back down at Pooh.

"Well, no. Why would I do that? We've only just met?" Sora asked.

"Because everyone's gone away." Pooh explained as he slowly hopped off of the log.

"What do you mean?" I asked softly, steading the fuzzy yellow bear.

"Well, we all lived here in the Hundred Acre Wood. And we'd takewalks together, or play Pooh sticks... And every day, I'd eat some one small smackeral would taste very good right now. But noweveryone's gone. All my friends, and my favorite Hunny Tree must've gone away while I was napping, I think... So, who knows? Maybe I shall end up going away somewhere as I wonder, how do I say goodbye to myself? Think, think, think...Oh, my tumbly is getting rumbly..." Pooh ranted to himself before he slowly walked out of the meadow and into the forest of evergreens.

Sora giggled.

"My tumbly is getting rumbly! Thats cute, I'll have to use that somtime!"

"Sora, lets be serious..." I said as I slowly got up to my feet.

"Yeah...your right...how about...'my belly feels like jelly!' From all of Merlins stale cookies!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Sora..."

"Okay, okay...sorry...Lets go fallow the little fuzz ball, he might need help!"

I nodded in agreement and Sora and I took off togther into the forest of Evergreens after Pooh, I hope that we could help him.

* * *

The trail lead Sora and I too a small little blue house wear we found Pooh snacking happily on a jar of Honey.

"Oh, bother. There's no more honey left. If only the Hunny Treewould visit... Then I could eat my fill..." The fuzzy bear said solmly to himself.

"Hello, i-is anyone there?" A little voice said from behind us. Sora and I turned around to see a tiny little pig with floppy ears in a pink shirt pop out from underneath a log, I could not help 'aweing'

"Hi! Awe! Are you adourble!?" I cooed walking over with open arms for the little pig, but it only made him gasp and return to his hiding place.

"Oh dear! I was j-just... N-Never mind. I'm sorry!"

Sora gave me a look before kneeling down to the little pig slowly.

"Don't be scared. You're looking for Pooh, right?" Sora asked calmly to the frightened little pig, his dark black eyes widened.

"You know Pooh? Oh, y-you see, I-I have something for him... I have to take it to Pooh right away!" The pig replied just as Pooh suddenly strolled out from his house humming proudly to himself.

"Oh, Pooh!" The little Pig shrieked running past us to get to his friend, I had to comand to myself mentally not to run after the pig and scoop him up in my hands to shower him in kisses._ He was just to cute!_

"Oh, I believe I smell a delicious something-a something like honey!" Pooh said absently to himself as Sora and I walked over to him and the Pig.

"Pooh!" The pig repeated jumping up and down impatiently, he had to of been just about two feet, that made him even cuter!

"Hello, Piglet. How have you been?" Pooh greeted looking down at Piglet, _that name made since for him._

"Oh, I-I'm so glad to see you. I though you'd gone away. I brought wh-what you asked for." Piglet stuttered before making a floaty balloon for Pooh, causing them both to giggle.

"Thank you, Piglet. Now I can finally have some honey!"

"Really? B-But how?"

"I shall hold on to the balloon, and fly like a bee up the Hunny Tree, see."

"But, if you take their honey, won't the bees be angry?"

"Hmm... _Oh!" _Pooh's eyes formed into creasent moons once more.

"Oh...The poor little guy!" I whined placing a hand on Sora's shoulder. "All he wants is a little honey."

Sora smiled.

"Well I'm lucky, because I've got my honey right here!" Sora said before we bumped noses. I giggled as I stole a kiss on Sora's cheek causing him to blush.

"Uh...um...excuses me?"

Sora and I snapped out of our little gushy romance moment to look down at the two little cute animals below us,Pooh was gently tugging onto Sora's red shorts.

"Yes, Pooh?"

" If you could only chase away those bees, I'm quite certain I could get a small morsel of honey. Would you  
help me get some honey?"

Sora chuckled.

"I'd be happy too!" Sora said before looking up in curiousity as a brown owl swooped down in front off us, he had bright yellow eyes.

"Oh. Hello there, Owl!" Pooh greeted.

"Good day, Pooh. What are you doing? Using a balloon to get some honey? Splendid idea! Allow to offer a  
few pointers. Ahem! Now, The honey is inside the tree hollows, not the beehives you see here. There's quite a lot of honey in these 's more honey higher up, too. If the jumping from branch to branch proves difficult, But it isn't fully luck!And beware of the stingers!"

Sora gulped as Owl handed him an oval shaped jar.

"D-d-did you just say _Stingers!?" _

His voice cracked at 'stingers' poor Sora was still fighting with puberty. I rubbed the small of his back.

"You'll do fine Sora! Remember how many bugs there were at the island!?"

Sora nodded slowly.

"Yeah...alright...I'll be back!" Sora said with a small nod of his head before he ran over to the large honey tree. I watched Sora start to climb the tree, that was one of the things he was good at. He could be part ape or somthing! I rememember back at home how Sora would be the first at the top of the large palm trees.

I giggled when I saw Sora cringe at the bee hive above him.

"THEY WON'T BOTHER YOU IF YOU DON'T BOTHER THEM!" I called up to Sora shelding a hand over my eyes to block out the bight sun. Pooh,Piglet,Owel, and I watched Sora patiently as he scraped out handfuls of thick and rich honey from the tree Hallows before he quickly but carefully climbed his way back down.

The four of us praised him with applause as he ran back over to us.

"Oh thank you!" Pooh cried as Sora handed him the jar filled with honey, which he wasted no time on emptying it. "That was yummy in my tummy, but there's room for a bit more..."

"You gotta be kidding..." Sora gasped his jaw dropping, I giggled and tousled Sora's soft spikes threw my fingers causing him to sigh blissfully. I giggled.

"Better?"

"Much...I love it when you do that!" Sora said smileing lovingly at me, I knew that I was blushing.

"Come on you...lets go and catch up with the others!"

"Alright, Princess!"

I shot Sora a glare.

"Please don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

Sora pouted.

"You don't want to be a princess?"

I shrugged.

"Not really..."

Sora made a thinking face before looking back down at me.

"How about _my _princess?"

I felt my heart skip a beat as I took his gloved hand into my bare one.

"We'll see..."

* * *

As we walked farther down the path, Sora and I found ourselfs in a vegetable garden, with Piglet,Owl, and a yellow Rabbit staring down at Pooh who was..._stuck in a tree!? _

"H-Help! Please help Pooh!" Piglet cried running over to us.

_Only if I can give you a little kiss!_

"Oh, help and bother. I'm stuck again. I came in through this hole so it must have shrunk...Oh, how will I eat honey if I'm stuck here? When it's lunch time,perhaps you could bring me a honey jar..."

"More honey!?" Sora cried out flabbergasted.

_"No_ honey 'til you're unstuck!" The yellow rabbit said. "If Pooh doesn't slim down, my house will stay plugged up  
forever! If only there were something we could do... Wait, I know! A bit of carrot top juice will do the trick! I have a carrot patch on the other side of the stream. Carrot top juice is just the ticket toslimming down a Pooh! _Oh, no!" _

Sora and I fallowed the Rabbits gaze to see a singing tiger bouncing towards us happily on its long curly tail,then he came bouncing forward and bounce-landed on Sora, making him fall to the ground.

"Hey there! Name's Tigger! T-I-double-guh-RR. That spells Tigger!Well, now! I don't think I've ever seen you before!" Tigger greeted me with a wide smile as Sora grunted loudly underneath him.

"Hello, Tigger. You've just bounced my new friend Sora..."Pooh said pointing at Sora beneath Tigger who giggled before bouncing off of him.

"Hey, Pooh! Say, you're lookin' mighty uncomfy today. Is thatsome new exercise? Why, bouncin' around is a lot more fun!"

"Wh-Why do you bounce around so much, Tigger?" Sora asked slowly getting up to his feet.

"Why? 'Cause bouncin' is what Tiggers do best! Speaking of which,my bouncin' spot has gone and disappeared! So for now, this'll be my new bouncin' ground!" Tigger responded before he bounced away.

"Tigger's bouncing will ruin my vegetables!" The Rabbit growled.

"And if we don't give Pooh some carrot top juice, he'll be stuck forever. Please help me! Keep Tigger away from my carrots!"

Owl walked over to us.

"This is quite a fix. But I have just the solution. Pay attention,now..."

Sora groaned as Owl explained his next task while I watched little Piglet who stared up at me.

"OH! Why can't I just give you a kiss!?" I cried out to Piglet who shrieked and ran out of the house, but I ran after him.

"Please Piglet! Oh please oh pppllleeeeaaasseee!?"

_"Help!_ She's trying to turn me into bacon!"

"NO! I just want a hug! Come back!" I shouted running past the vegetable garden which I swear I saw Sora doing some bouncy game with Tigger...

* * *

After hours and hours of chaseing Piglet around the 100 acre wood, he ended up leading me over to a hill top were everybody else was waiting. The sky has turned to a dark dark blue with stars dotted all around it, sparkling like diamonds.

"Hey! There you are!" Sora greeted opening his arms out for me so I could sit down between his legs. I giggled as he nuzzled his face gently into the crook of my neck.

Crickets chrirped in the distance and their was a faint wind that drifted every few or so minutes. Now I can see why everyone wants to live in a fairytale...everything here is just so...so peaceful...no darkness, no heartless, no worries...just honey and cute animals. _Including Sora! _

"I'm so glad we're all together again. That girl was trying to eat me!" Piglet cried pointing over at me.

"No! I just wanted a hug! We're _friends,_ Piglet!" I insisted, feeling Sora's laugh vibrate onto my shoulder since his face was still burried there.

"Aw, Piglet, you gotta be brave." Tigger tsked.

"Think, think. Think..." Pooh started again, Sora lifted his face up from my shoulder.

"Hey, Pooh, what are you thinking about now?" Sora asked as he rubbed soft circles on my belly, I allowed my eye lids to drop and my head to fall back to rest on his shoulder, taking in his sweet candy-like smell.

"Oh, well, I'm just thinking about what to think about..." Pooh replied causing Sora and I to giggle.

"Well, we're off" Sora replied as he slowly lifted me up to my feet behind him as he got up to his, I stubbornly keep his arms wrapped around my waist, all though he didn't seem to mind.

"Sora, where are you going?" Piglet asked. _What about me!? _

"Kairi and I have to look for our friends, they're waiting for us!" Sora explained as I forced my eyes to open once more.

"Bounce on back again!" Tigger said.

"I hope you find your friends!" Owl called, he seemed a bit drowsy himself..._but don't owls sleep durring the day?_

"Sora, Kairi, don't forget... We shall always be here. If you'd like to visit again, that is!" Pooh said as their world around us started to fade and Merlin's room started to appear.

"WE WILL!" Sora called.

"WE PROMISE! I STILL HAVN'T KISSED PIGLET YET!" I added, Sora and I laughed when we heard Piglet groan just before their world completely faded and we were back to Traverse Town. We're the final world of our journey awaits...

Not only will it be our last but it will be the most dangerous.

The most _darkest. _

* * *

**A/N: Well, hope ya all liked! It took me 3 hours to write! XD And I ****Shortened** **most of the 100 Acre Wood so it wouldn't be to boreing! Hope you all liked and are ready for the LAST chapter of the story! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL IF YOU ALL WANT A SEQUAL!Thanks! :D **

**Till next time: _The End Of The World._ **


	20. Twenty:The End Of The World

**A/N:Welp!This comes to the last chapter of the story! I would like to thank everyone for all their support even if you just took your time to read it! :D It means a lot to me and I am hoping to get enough votes for the sequel! Please check on my poll if you haven't done so already and please R&R! THanks a bunch! :P **

**And don't be suprised if this chapter is long, it is the ending of the story after all! :P**

_**Shout outs: **_

_**RyoshiMorino=I am so glad you liked the story, and so thankful that you R&R every chapter! You seriously are the best! :PI tried to make the last chapter fluffy/funny and what can I say? Piglet is adorable! I would have acted the same way if I were Kairi! And thank you SO much for voting 'yes' on my poll! I always enjoy your opinion and ideas! :D **_

_**Chocolatelilac101=Thank you very much!And yup its FINALLY summer! Which means I have more time to write and be lazy! LOL, anyways thanks for voting 'yes' on my poll! :P **_

_**KHlegacy=Thank you very much, I'm glad! And thank you for R&R every chapter! :D **_

_**purestromgpoem=Thanks a bunch! :D **_

_**rebelserenade=(Jumps for joy) ME TOO! :D And the sequel will have much more romance in it as well! But I'm deciding if it should be K+ or T? Since there is a little more action in KHII... **_

_**xxfangirlxx= Thank you! I'm sorry I forgot to give you a shout out in the last chapter! :/ I'm glad you loved the story and yeah I deleted TBWTE I wasn't very pleased with it! I'm sorry! :( **_

_**Kingawesome:**__**I will be sure to include your vote! Thank you a bunch and I hope my fighting scenes will improve as well! Thanks for all of your support and reviews! :D **_

_**Justice Tokidoki:**__**Thank you for following the story, and yeah I understand your remark! If I get more votes on the sequel I will be SURE to fix that problem! Thank you for your support! :P**_

**Disclaimer:Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix**

* * *

_**The End Of The World.**_

"Whoa...look at that!" Sora exclaimed, leaning against the large window's of the Gummi ship as Donald hovers over a world that wasn't at all similar to the others. Instead of buildings,castles,or trees...this world had a large purple-like sphere along with darker shades of light that surrounded it.

_Was it because there wasn't much left to this world?I'd rather not know..._

"Prepare for landing! It's gonna be bumpy!" Donald warned us as he pushed the controls to the Gummi forwards and we started to go down and into the mysterious world. I swallowed uneasily as I held to the arm rests of my chair tightly before squeezing my eyes shut.

Donald was an excellent driver, I just wasn't always so thrilled about landing. especially from the time when I was being stubborn and took control of the Gummi back in Deep Jungle. I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips but not for long when the Gummi started to accelerate.

"Uh...Donald?" Goofy started, his voice filled with concern and confusion. I was about to ask the same thing, we were landing to fast.

"I know, I know, I KNOW!" Donald snapped as the Gummi started to bounce up and down wildly. I started to feel myself becoming nauseous from such rapid movement, my only choice was to hold the arm rests of my chair tighter. It was getting hard to keep up such a firm grip since my palms were becoming very clammy.

"Donald! _We're going to crash!"_ Sora squeaked,his voice even more higher pitched then usual.

"BE QUIET AND LET ME DRIVE!" Donald shot back as I felt the Gummi starting to sway back and forth violently, not helping my nausea one bit. I dared myself to open my eyes but it wasn't long till I snapped them back shut. I didn't dare to look as we were about to crash into the dark world...

* * *

Donald hit the brakes to the Gummi as we came crashing down to the world's core, the wheels of our ship making loud eerie whine's as they came to a complete stop, then I slowly opened my eyes and released my grip from my arm rests. Seeing that they had little puddles of sweat rimmed around them from my clammy grip.

I hissed as I stretched out my fingers feeling how sore and strained they have become from my grip on the arm rests of my chair.

"See, I told ya we'd be fine if you'd all calm down!" Donald remarked before hopping from his seat and down to the frosty colored tile's of the Gummi.

"You didn't tell us that at all, Donald!" Sora said with a chuckle as he and Goofy unbuckled themselves from their chairs as well but I stayed in mine. Still as a statue. With my heart racing in my chest and my breathing shallow and hoarse, I felt a bead of sweat start to sprout on my four head.

As frightening as the landing was, somehow that wasn't why I was so scared. It was because of _this _world...I can't put my finger on it, but something about this place doesn't seem right.

Sora noticed my gaze and placed a gloved hand on my shoulder causing me to shudder, even though I knew he was already there.

"Hey Kairi, you okay? You look like you seen a ghost!?"

I gulped before giving Sora a small nod. I couldn't show fear. Not if I came this far, _and it wasn't like I was alone! I was with Sora, Donald and Goofy. As long as we stuck together we're all going to be fine._

"Y-Yeah...Lets get going..." I responded weakly, my fingers fumbled and slipped as I tried to unbuckle my seatbelt. Sora seemed to noticed and gave me a cute giggle.

"Need some help?" He offered, already working my seatbelt. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks of embarrassment once Sora had my seatbelt undone and was now gazing down at me with a cocky grin.

"Thanks..." I muttered not really sure on what else to say. I just wanted to get out of here, for some reason I had this large heavy pit growing inside of my stomach..._was it fear? Worry?_

My knees buckled underneath me and my head whirled, before I knew it I had my face buried in Sora's chest and his arms locked around me tightly.

"Whoa...you okay there? Your shaking like a leaf!" Sora spoke gently in my ear, I squeezed my eyes shut before backing out of his embrace, still feeling a bit light-headed.

"I-I'm...great...the landing just...set me off a little..." I replied which wasn't completely a lie but not exactly the truth, _why did I have this feeling that we're all going to be split apart!? _

"Maybe you should have a quick rest!" Donald suggest walking over to us with Goofy close behind him, but I shook my head vividly.

"No, not now. We have to find Ansem." I told them in a firm voice before walking over to the exit of the Gummi ship. "We're not stopping now, be prepared...be ready..." I told them before the four of us left the comforts of the Gummi and into the dangerous and darkness of the mysterious world.

* * *

"Gawrsh, is that all that's _left_ of the worlds taken by the Heartless?"Goofy asked looking around the Final Dimension frantically. I sucked in a breath, trying to keep my anxiety and worries but it was futile.

"I-It must be..."I managed to answer his question, my voice breaking and unstable.

"Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right?" Sora asked Donald before glancing down at me with a concerned expression I exhaled through my nose sharply before grabbing his responded by giving me a gentle squeeze with his own. As if reassuring me that everything will be alright, even though we all knew that it won't be.

"You betcha!" Donald responded, his eyes staring out into the wide purple ray's that seemed to stretch on for miles.I squeezed Sora's hand once more.

"B-but what if we fail to defeat Ansem? What I-"

"We won't!" Donald interrupted me sharply. "We've come all this way Kairi,we can do this!"

I nodded slowly in response, hoping with every fiber of my body he was right.

"But if we _do_ beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to _us?" _Sora asked Donald, which seemed to catch him off guard, me as well.

_What would happen? _

"This is a Heartless world, so maybe it'll just disappear!" Goofy wondered causing the three of us to look up at him bewildered. "But no worries. Even if this place goes poof, our hearts ain't goin' nowhere. I'm sure we'll find our pals again. Yup, I just know that we will!"

Goofy's statement seemed to tame my fears a bit,I admired his faith and I guess that's what I'll need to defeat Ansem.

"Goofy's right." I said. "As long as we don't fallow the path to darkness, we'll be safe because our hearts will have light...just as my Grandma would always say 'Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away.'"

_I never thought that my Grandma's story could give me the strength I need to get through this dimension._

* * *

"Kairi, I don't mind holding your hand in everything...but you think you can loosen your grip a little? Loosing circulation here!" Sora said cringing a little, I let our hands drop instantly.

"Sorry..." I murmured knowing that I was blushing.

"I wonder where that Ansem feller went?" Goofy wondered gazing around at the glowing orbs that surrounded us, they were orbs of transportation.I felt my heart skip a beat,I didn't even want to _think _of were they would take us too.

"Dive into the most dangerous place and we'll find him!" Donald respond and without another word he dove right into one of the large orbs.

"DONALD!" Goofy shrieked.

"Don't worry, Donald will be okay." Sora reassured him and gave him a gentle pat on the back.

"H-how do you know!?" Goofy sputtered looking more frantic than before, _he was starting to make me nervous!_

"He's got a way with magic!" Sora grinned before he did a clumsy backflip into the orb closest by him, his presence disappeared faster than the blink of an eye. I felt something tug at my heart-strings as I looked up at Goofy and he looked down at me giving me a small shrug.

"Whatya we do now?" Goofy asked me, his eyes followed the large orbs that circled around us slowly as if tempting or threatening us to jump inside them.

I swallowed and squeezed my eyes shut for a brief moment before summoning Destiny's Embrace, gripping it tightly in my left hand.

"We have no choice but to search for Ansem..." I spoke in barely a whisper, forcing myself to turn on my heel to face one of the bright orbs.

"A-alone!?" Goofy sputtered from behind me.

"If that's what it takes..." I answered taking a deep breath before hurling myself inside the large orb.

* * *

I sway and stumble unsteadily to keep up on my feet once the bright orb has transported me to a little sandy area with dark purple-like rivers that rush along side of me. My heart starts to pound at the herd of Heartless that sprout in front of me.

They held a large sword with a flat base, with a purple heart-shaped crown at the top of their oddly shaped heads. They had silver bat-like wings and a tail with a large pointed spike at the end of it, sort of resembling an arrow.

But that wasn't the scariest part.

_I was half the size of them. _

_But I could not let their large size intimidate me,I had no choice. _

I leaped into the air, striking one of them off the head with an aerial sweep. Spinning my body fully at a ninety degree angle, My keyblade as well. It was a perfect hit, however these Heartless were a lot stronger than the others I've defeated. I gasped as another one flew towards me with its sword at the ready, about to strike me in the heart.

I turned and did a full round-house kick, knocking its sword right from its hands, allowing me the advantage to send a firga spell. Causing it to poof away , I wasn't finished with the other. He wasn't happy and he was coming at me full speed, ready to strike just like his little buddy. _Not very smart are they? _

I dodged the Heartless' attack just in time by doing a one-handed cart-wheel, The heartless' eyes glowed furiously at me before it hovered over to strike again. I dodged away once more, just in time...he was getting faster, I could feel the breeze from its blade hit the side of my face before I landed perfectly back to my feet.

"THUNDEREGA!" I shouted before tossing Destiny's Embrace into the air, I watched it spin around as lightning danced all around it like a magic wand, the Heartless cringed and trembled violently from my spell and poofed once it was hit from the teeth of my Keyblade.

I held my left hand out for Destiny's Embrace that appeared from a bright vail of light in no time. Then was instantly sucked out from the area by an even brighter vail of light,It happened so fast that I wasn't able to keep on my legs this time so I ended up falling over, expecting a sharp pain from the impact of the hard ground but instead, I have fallen on something soft and feathery...Donald!

I shot up to my feet to help the growing duck to his.

"Sorry about that, you okay?" I asked as he shook his head like a wet dog, I couldn't resist a laugh from that and neither could Goofy.

"We're great! But we have no idea were Sora's at!"

I felt my heart sink at Goofy's words. _Oh I hope he's all right! _

"But don't worry, I'm sure we'll see him again soon!" Donald reassured me as we started to walk along icy glaciers. I looked around in puzzlement, noticing that they were _everywhere!_

"Um..were are we?" I asked as I slowly sided down to the glacier below me with Donald and Goofy at my heels.

"We must be gettin' closer to the darkest part of the world!" Goofy exclaimed before grabbing my right arm for balance as the three of us made our way down another glacier.

_I was to worried about Sora then Ansem now. I know he's a keyblade wielder like me but I just can't help but worry I mean I just got him back!_

"Don't worry about Sora!" Donald said, as if reading my mind. "Maybe he has found the King and they're now looking for us!"

The three of us held to one another as we jumped down a few feet to the next glacier, then the next and the next. Even if Donald was right, I couldn't worry about this now. I had to worry about getting out of here alive.

"Well, this is the last ledge! Say...whats that down there!?" Goofy asked curiously pointing below us at a large green sphere. I swallowed hard before gripping their hands tightly into mine.

"I think we all know, Goofy..." I managed to say in a soft whisper.

Donald narrowed his eyes.

"Well lets show that guy who's boss!ONE! TWO! THREE!"

I squeezed my eyes shut as the three of us through ourselves down and into the green sphere.

* * *

"What the..."

"How did?"

"Are we...?"

It turns out that Donalds prediction was wrong,somehow...we were back in Wonderland, fighting previous Heartless, and so on with Traverse Town,Deep Jungle,Agrahbah,Atlantica,Neverland,Halloween Town,Monstro,Olympus Colosseum, and Hallow Bastion. Then finally, we find ourselves back at the 100 acre wood but nobody was around...

"Okay...what's going on!?" Donald demanded.

_Like I have the answer!? _

"I have no clue..." I admitted before walking over to the lovely forest of evergreens, Donald and Goofy weren't to far behind me. "Maybe we took a wrong..." I was cut off once the 100 acre wood has vanished and we were now in front of a large dark sphere below our was black as pitch, and seemed as deep as outer space..._Could Ansem really be down there?_

"...turn..." I finished in a husky voice.

I looked up at Donald and Goofy who stared down the dark sphere, the fear in their eyes was immensely, I'm sure that mine were no different. The pit in my stomach felt heavier and I felt my palms starting to sweat once more, I couldn't do this...I can't...

_"The Keyblade chooses its master, and it choose __you" _

Yuffie's word's echoed inside my head, then Arieths:

_"Please lock the Keyholes. You're the only one who can."_

"I will _not _be stopped by darkness!" I declared before I jumped down into the dark sphere. I didn't know how many things ran threw my mind as I fell full speed, down deeper and deeper into the dark sphere.

_Where was Sora? Or the King? Or Ansem? Did Ansem really exist? _

I was snapped back to reality as our fall was broken, by _flying...Donald, I should have known. He must have obtained that back in Neverland..._

A low and monstrous growl ripped through the gloomy air around us, making my blood run cold and my heart to hammer painfully inside my chest once I spotted a large winged beast with blood-red eyes.

My mouth fell open into a large 'O' shape as it rose to its feet and soared up from its dark cave, _how in all worlds were we going to defeat THIS thing!? _

I couldn't think of loosing, I had to think of winning.

Faith. Light.

That is the biggest strength of all, and I have it.

I kicked my arms and legs behind me, to accelerate full speed towards the fire-breathing dragon, _or whatever the heck it was._ It did not seem happy by my presence and instantly shot a ring of fire at me, I gasped and commanded my body to swoop down to my lower left.

I needed to move fast to defeat this thing. And I mean _fast. _Donald and Goofy gasped as well once the dragon shot fire rings in their directions as well. As much as I hated using my friends for bait, it was really the only way I could strike my target. I guess I had some stealth abilites.

I soared up towards the monster, with Destiny's Embrace at the ready in my left hand. I ducked my head once the dragon blasted a breath of fire at me, it was so close I could feel it stinge the hairs on my neck. I twisted my body into a corkscrew to give me an extra boost of speed.

"BLIZZERDGA!" I heard Donald screech at the monster who instantly was pelted by ice shards, I then took the chance to fly across the dragon, piercing the sharp teeth of Destiny's Embrace deepily into its skin causing it to charge out another loud vibrating roar.

Moving as swiftly as I could, I started circling the dragon, piercing it with my keybade at every chance that I could get. Goofy was at my side in an instant once the Dragon blasted another ring of fire at me, but thanks to Goofy's shield, the dragon's attack was back fired and bounced back to him, striking him right in the heart, burning threw its chest until it released its heart, and vanished in defeat.

Donald, Goofy and I vanished as well.

* * *

"Now were are we? And what is _that!?" _I heard Donald demand once more, I slowly opened my eyes and got up to my feet before I took in my surroundings.

We were in some small like room with magenta colored glaciers,with tiny waterfalls of green that sparkled as they rushed down into the little green pool. I looked over at Donald and Goofy who were standing in front of a large white door, a small gasp escaped my lips before I ran over to them.

I reached to turn the knob on the door handle to open the door but a voice stopped me...

_"You're afraid of getting old. You want to see rare sights. You want to be with friends. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasent one." _

I stopped dead in my tracks. Frozen.

_That voice...so familar...and havn't I heard that before? _

"What is it, Kairi!?" Donald asked bewildered.

I shot him a worried glance.

"You don't hear that?"

"Hear what?" Donald and Goofy asked in unison.

_"Careful. This is the last haven you'll find here. Beyond, there is no light to protect you. But don't be afraid. Your  
heart is the mightiest weapon of all. Remember, you are the one who will open the door to the light..."_

_"THAT!" _I screeched causing them both to jump, but they still looked unconvinced. _Was I going crazy? I swore that I heard it! _"Y-You don't hear it?"

"I don't hear anything." Donald replied in a serious tone of voice.

I sighed.

"I don't get it, I swore I heard somthing..."

"Maybe you'd better take a rest!" Donald suggested, he looked up at me concerned, but I ignored his offer and slowly brought my hands forward and opened the doors...

* * *

My eyes were blinded by bright ray's of sunlight. I closed my lids for a moment before opening them once more, and I could not believe my eyes.

_I was home. _

I was standing on the soft sand, the big tree houses, streams, shacks, everything...was all in front of me. However, something didn't seem right. I slowly turned on my heel to see that it was the sky..._dark purple. _

"This is my home..." I whispered, but parts of it were missing. The more I looked around, the more I noticed. The seaside shack was torn to shreds as if somebody came by and smashed it with a hammer, parts of the steps to the tree houses had large holes in them and parts of wood missing..."But...its not..."

I slowly walked over to wear Sora and I's secret place use to , the bushes and branches that hid it were gone, and so was the cave...Then I hear that voice again,

"This world has been connected..."

I whirl around just in time to see the bridge that leads you to the little cliff where the paopu tree is disappear.

"What was _that?" _Goofy shrieked as Donald looked around cautiously.

"Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely is so very much to learn..."

I cry out once I see the ocean turn a dark purple, just like the sky...

"You understand so little. A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

I glance over to my right to see Riku. He was in some kind of dark body suit, but his gaze was focused out into the ocean...or what was _left _of the ocean...

"RIKU!" I screamed, absently running over to my friend as fast as my legs could carry me.

"KAIRI! HOLD ON!" Goofy and Donald shouted from behind me, but I ignored them and keep running until I was only a couple of feet behind Riku.

"R-Riku..." I panted loudly placing a hand over my heart that felt like it were going to beat right out of my chest at any second now. Donald and Goofy stopped besides me, breathing loudly as well.

"Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought to escape from his prison. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkness..." Riku said more likely to himself with his back still facing me, and the strange thing was...that didn't sound anything like Riku...

"Riku...what...are you tal.." my voice trailed off as Riku turned around to face me, but it was only for a short amount of time till he was now the man who I saw back in Hallow Bastion with the creepy orange-red eyes, long white hair, and dark skin._That Man was Ansem..._

"Riku,come back!" I shouted causing Ansem to bark out a laugh that sounded more like someone choking.

"Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, grows,consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came!" Ansem said with a nasty laugh "You see, darkness is the heart's true essence."

I clenched my teeth as I summoned Destiny's Embrace and got into a battle stance.

"You don't know _what _you're talking about!" I barked. "The heart may be weak to the darkness but no matter _HOW _dark that darkness might be, there is a light that will _ALWAYS _shine within!"

Ansem rises up in midair with his arms folded across his chest, looking very amused.

"So, you have come this far and still you understand light must fade, every heart return to _darkness!"_

My eye's widen as a large black creäture sprouts out from behind Ansem, snapping its teeth wildly at us. I snarled before I lunged at Ansem, my arm extended to swing down into a hit when I suddenly found myself flying backwards and hitting the back of my head against the seaside shack.

Ansem laughed manically as he floated towards me.

"TAKE THIS!" He yelled at me before beckoing to his guardian who instantly shot a dark orb at me, I quickly brought Destiny's Embrace in front of my face to block the attack, sending the dark orb back at Ansem who grunted and flew backwards along with his gaurdian into a tree that shakes apart and splits open to a large hole in the ground where he is waiting.

I shot up to my feet before I run after Ansem and jump into the large hole below, I land on my feet and look up to see Donald and Goofy being shot back from some sort of barrier.

I gulped before inhaleing and exhaleing deepily.

_This was my fight. _

I watch my darkside slowly sprout from the ground, glaring down at me with its bright glowing eyes. I charge at it before throwing myself high into the air to strike it's face and arms. I fall on my bottom once gravity takes its course, and I'm surrounded by shadow heartless.

I send a few fire balls at the heartless and slash threw the rest, turning my body in all sorts of angles that make me look like I'm dancing. As the shadow heartless poof away, I look up at the darkside to see it bringing a hand towards me which I instantly smack away furiously with my keyblade, somehow the impact makes the darkside go down.

I waste no time on finishing it off. Panting loudly to catch my breath, I run along side on its large arms to bring Destiny's Embrace down to its head that causes it to erupt into a dark sphere, sending me backwards and back to the ground.

"Impressive, but I expect you do _better..."_

I jump up to my feet and hold Destiny's Embrace out in front of me.

"I _know _can do better, because my hearts full of light!" I respond as Ansem and I slowly circle around one another.

"What do you hope to accomplish? Do not deny the darkness!"

I felt my nose twitch.

"I will NEVER fall into darkness!" I snarl, feeling adrenaline pump through my veins before I lunge at him once again, bringing my keyblade down to split him two, but he was too fast. He moved to the side and I face planted the ground, landing painfully on my knees.

"Light will give you no good!" Ansem remarked before he dashed at me, smacking me back to the hard ground once again from the heavy impact of his body. I let out a growl as I scramble back up to my feet with Destiny's Embrace held tightly in my left arm,but he was nowere and sight and It wasn't long before I found myself back on the ground once more.

My chest and my leg's ached and I felt every muscle inside of me burn. Begging me for rest, the pit in my stomach now turned to nausea from the impact of him slamming me in the gut. Bile threatened to leave my throat as I held on tightly to my stomach whimpering quietly.

I see Ansem float over towards me at the corner of my eye, and the sickness in my stomach turns over to anger.

"BLIZZERDGA!" I shouted swinging Destiny's Embrace in his direction as large ice shards shoot out from my Keyblade, Ansem groaned as he was pelted by every single one flying backwards and hitting the wall sharply. I jumped back up to my feet, and thats when I saw another vail of light dance in my right hand before it turns into a long white sword-like weapon with a large yellow-and violet colored diamond at the tip of it and besides it a half shaped heart, along the handles resembled wings and for a keychain it was..._my lucky charm? _

_Oathkeeper..._

I waste no time and charge after Ansem, I leap off the ground doing a front flip with a half twist to the end, striking Ansem in the chest with Destiny's Embrace and my Oathekeeper.

"Submit!" Ansem commands his Gaurdan who lunges at me, pawing a claw at me that I swiftly block with the Oathkeeper and command Destiny's Embrace to send a Fire ball at it, sending them both to ground. Ansem is quick on his feet and commands his gaurdian to the ground, having him shoot large black puddles to cause me seviere pain if I stepped there.

I dismissed my weapons and started to cartwheel around the explosive black puddles, feeling my heart slam forcefully into my ribcage and beat loudly inside of my head. My arms ache for rest once its over, but I ignore the throbbing and soreness to summon both my weapons once more, Ansem jeers at me as he shoots dark spheres at me that I block and dodge as swiftly as I can.

His gaurdian grabs for my ankle quickly but thanks to my reflexs, I move to the side from his reach and hurl both my keyblades at them that bounce off of the sandy walls and pierce them both all the way through the chest and back.

"Not...possible..." Ansem sputtered weakily as he starts to fade with his gaurdian. I dismiss my weapons once more and collapse to my knees exaughsted. My entire body ached, my lungs burned, and my heart was racing faster then a rabbits. I looked around me bewildered as everything startred to fade, and I started to fall into darkness...

* * *

"Wha...?" I sputtered as I find myself floating into total darkness, Ansem in front of me. Wearing only pants and holding a large spear, behind him is a large white door.

"Behold the endless abyss! Within lies the heart of all worlds:_Kingdom Hearts!"_

I gasp. _Thats Kingdom Hearts!?_

"Look as hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallestglimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even _yours." _

Suddenly...a large black monster appears, roaring loudly, snapping its sharp razor-like teeth. It was like Ansem's gaurdian but much bigger...

"Darkness conquers all worlds!"

I hear Donald and Goofy hollaring as they fall down deeper into darkness, and it wasn't long for me to fall along with them. I scream and squeeze my eyes shut.

"This is the end..." I whisper to myself. "I failed..."

"Your not giving up are you, Kairi? Your stronger then that!"

_Riku. _

Suddenly, I find myself riseing back up. I have already summond the Oathkeeper.I charge forwards towards Ansem,swirving and turning my body all wide round to avoid the sizzling rays. I quickly bring the Oathkeeper down on each cannon to wear the ray's shoot out, distroying them instantly.

I find myself falling again and into a dark portial, but I'm not alone.

"DONALD! GOOFY!" I cried in a hoarse voice before pulling them both into a large hug.

"Kairi! You're okay!" Goofy cried.

"We don't have time for this!" Donald snapped. "We've got to fight our way to get to the main core!"

I nod my head in response, even though it was probably to dark for him to see.

"Right, lets go!" I said before I summoned both my Keyblade's causing them both to gasp. I giggled as we started to fight our way threw herds of heartless. "That was my reaction too!" I replied as I got two heartless with one hit of the Oathkeeper, _I'm really liking this weapon! _

The three of us fall silent as we continue our way to the main core, avoiding beams and rays that threaten to burn us if we go near it, It was tricky, but with the three of us togther we managed to distroy the main core.

"It is futile. The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door Hearts! Fill me with  
the power of darkness..."

I turn around to see Ansem.

"You just don't get it!? Kingdom Hearts is LIGHT!"

"Lights? But why...?" Ansem stuttered in a weak voice as the lights from Kingdom Hearts bursted threw him slowly starting to illimunate him, making him gone for good.

Donald Goofy and I run to the door to get it to open. But no matter how much we tugged,pull,pushed,or yanked..the door wouldn't budge.

"Stop staring and keep pushing!" Donald snapped at Goofy

"The Heartless!?" Donald chocked out, I stopped pushing to see that Heartless were starting to sprout from everywere.

_"Hurry!"_ Donald shouted at me as I pulled with all my might,feeling the muscles in my arms and back strain.

"Its no use!" I cried out.

"Don't give up, Kai!"

I look up to see Riku from the other side of the door, my heart skips a beat.

"Riku?"

"Come on Kairi, we'll close it togther!"

I give him a warm smile and nod in response.

The four of us work toghther as a team to open the door, but the Heartless were coming closer. But just when we thought that it was worthless every Heartless became defeated as a little mouse in black with a golden Keyblade appeared. _The King. _

"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy cried.

"Let's close this door for good, Kairi!" The King said, I slowly turned to Riku who gave me a sad smile.

"Go on Kai, you've got this..." He said softly before he reached a hand to cup my cheek. I felt my cheeks grow hot from the contact.

"B-but I can't leave you..." I whispered holding Riku's hand in mine as I felt small tears form in the corner of my eyes.

"Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light!" The King replied.

"Trust him, Kairi...now hurry...they're coming!" Riku said before taking his hand away from my face and planting a small kiss on my hand. "Be careful..." Were his last words before we closed the door.

* * *

I'm now in a misty place, the sky is dark and the air is warm...home awaits...

I look ahead to see Sora looking around at the sky above him. I feel my heart rate start to increase from the sight of him, he was alright!

"SORA!" I yelled running over to him, ignoring the serious pain and throbbing in my legs. Sora looked down at me, his eyes widened and a smile spread out to his face.

"KAIRI!" He responded running over to me, and thats when the ground below us started to shake. "WHOA!' Sora cried as he started to fall forwards but I quickly caught his hands in mine.

"Sora! Listen, we don't have much time..." I started looking him in the eyes as I felt small tears start to form. "This isn't the end! We'll be togther soon, I KNOW we will!"

I gave his hands a big squeeze before I let them go as we became seperated.

_"KAIRI!"_ Sora shouted after me, his wide colbat blue eyes wide and full of tears, there was nothing I could do but watch him float away as tears stream down my face.

* * *

_**(Sora's POV) **_

I watch Kairi slowly start to fade as I return back to my island. But for some odd reason, Destiny Island's dosn't matter to me anymore...I always wanted to explore other places and be anywere. But now I realize that the only place I want to be is where Kairi is.

I bite down on my lower lip to keep from crying, when I suddenly felt somthing soft fall onto my hands. I slowly open my eyes.

_Snow? _

_But its warm..._

I look up amazed to see more then hundred's of shooting stars fly past my eyes. If you ask me what all of my wishes were for each shooting star the answer is:To be with Kairi. I stay there watching the stars fly by patiently before I head to the Secret place.

I smile softly to myself as I touch every single picture Kairi and I have drawn in our past, I trail a hand down the walls of the cave, but I come to a sudden stop once I notice the last drawing. The drawing I drew of Kairi and the drawing of me Kairi drew, but there was somthing added to it.

I slowly crouch down onto my knees to get a better view of the drawing to see that Kairi has drawn herself giving me a paopu fruit. I slowly bring a hand to my mouth and let out a small giggle as I feel a tear slide down my cheek. I look down at the earthy ground beneath me to find a pointed rock laying besides my foot.

I waste no time on drawing me giving Kairi the paopu back.

_I love you too Kairi, I'll wait for you._

* * *

_**(Kairi's Pov) **_

Donald, Goofy and I find ourselfs walking down a field that seems to never end. I lost track on how long its been since we have been walking._If you'd ask me to guess I would probably be over exaggerating..._

"So now what do we do?" Donald asked looking up at me.

"We have to find King Mickey and Riku, of course!" I replied.

"But, uh, where do we start lookin' for that there door to the light?"

Sora instantly crosses my mind and we all look down to let out a deep sigh.

"Look its Pluto!" Donald shouted after a moment, I snapped my head back up to see a yellow dog with the floppy black ears and green collar, the same one I saw in Traverse Town! _Where it all began..._

"Hey, look at that!" Goofy said pointing at Pluto's mouth that had somthing in it.

"The king's seal!" Goofy squeaked jumping up and down like a bunny rabbit,that caused me to laugh.

"Pluto! Where is the King!?" Donald demanded, Pluto's eyes widened before he turned around and dashed off up the hill ahead of us.

"Oh_ nice_ going Donald!" I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes.

"COME ON!" Goofy called out to us, he was already yards ahead.

Donald and I shot eachother a glance of challange before we bolted off after Goofy.

"WHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goofy shouts.

"OH BOY! OH BOY!"

"We're off to see the King! The Wonderful King of the worlds!" I sang happily to myself as I did cartwheels in between my running, but somewere in the back of my mind I heard a familar voice...

_Remember, Kairi. You are the one who will open the door..._

_**(To Be continued or not...)** _

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is! I hope you all enjoyed! :D Please Review and vote on my poll if ya want a sequel! No flames please! :D **


End file.
